What I do for love
by AdriannaAJ
Summary: [Santana/OFC] Santana falls for the newest glee member who happens to be the daughter of Bureau Chief Alexandra Cabot. Santana/OFC
1. Chapter 1

Adrianna Jennifer Cabot walked across the halls of McKinley High School with her head down trying to avoid slushies. She had never been a target but she knew after today she knew she would be. Today was the day she auditioned for Glee Club, and everyone knew of the Glee Club's less than stellar reputation and how at least one of them was slushied almost every day.

"_Glee club_," she thought. "_Maybe I shouldn't do this. I don't want the attention. No_," she told herself. "_I have to do this. I promised mom I would_."

She had made up her mind last night to join Glee Club after a discussion with her mother, Bureau Chief Alexandra Cabot.

_*Flashback*_

"_Hun, I really think you should consider joining the Glee Club," Alex Cabot told her daughter for the fifth time this week. "You have an amazing voice and it would be good for you to make some friends." "I have friends' mom." "AJ," Alex sighed. "Me, Serena, Casey and Olivia don't count as friends. You need friends your own age, people you can relate to more." "Your right mom, but I don't relate well to people my age and have you seen what the jock and cheerleaders do to the losers? They slushie them mom." "AJ I know it's hard for you but please at least try out." "Ok I'll try out for Glee Club." _

_*End Flashback*_

Adrianna stood in front of her locker so deep in thought that she didn't see David Karofsky coming toward her with a slushie in hand. WHAM. She felt the sticky liquid on her face and soaked through her shirt.

"Loser," Karofsky yelled at her laughing. She looked around and everyone else was laughing too except for one person. Adrianna ran off to the bathroom crying as she went.

Santana Lopez was talking to her friend and fellow Cheerio Quinn Fabray when she saw the slushie hit. Santana stared at the girl with a look of sadness but also awe. "_That girl is so beautiful_," she thought, "_like a supermodel_." Before Santana could do anything a slushie went flying toward the girl's face. As she ran off toward the bathroom Santana moved to follow her. "Where are you going S?" asked Quinn. "I am going to help her," responded Santana quietly. Quinn watched as Santana left to help her completely confused.

Adrianna was busy trying to clean off the sticky syrup when Santana walked in. "Hi," Santana said. AJ jumped when she heard the voice. "Oh, hi. I'm sorry am I in your way?" "No you're not; I'm Santana Lopez by the way." She said. "Adrianna Cabot, but my mom calls me AJ." "AJ really? Why is that?" Santana asked curiosity taking over. She walked over to Adrianna and took the towel from her slowly wiping away the liquid from her face. "Um well my middle name is Jennifer, so Adrianna Jennifer, AJ. She sometimes calls me Adrian mainly because I don't really like it but it is kind of the same as her not liking being called Alexandra." Santana laughed. "What?" AJ asked confused. "You're babbling," replied Santana. "Oh sorry. I always babble when I'm nervous my mom finds it hilarious."

"I think it's cute," Santana blurted out. Adrianna turned a bright shade of red. "Here you're going to need different clothes and a shower, you can wear some of mine and return them whenever." "Thanks Santana. I really appreciate it." "Oh, here's a towel."After her shower she got dressed, thanked Santana again and left for her remaining classes, leaving Santana alone.

School was finally over and Adrianna was making her way toward the choir room when she felt her phone vibrate. Pulling out her Iphone she saw she had a text from her mother and from Serena.

_Good luck on your Glee Club audition babe, you will do fine. I love you and can't wait to hear the good news. Tonight be ready for dinner just you and me. Love, Mom_

_Alex told me your auditioning for Glee Club, good luck AJ. You will be amazing, and once you get in and start taking everyone's solos we will go shoe shopping. Love, Aunt Serena_

Laughing and smiling to herself, AJ walked into the choir room, all the talking stopped as everyone took in the appearance of the stranger. "Mr. Schue, I'm Adrianna Cabot, I was hoping for a chance to audition for your Glee Club." AJ walked up to Mr. Schue shaking his hand. "Adrianna of course, do you have a song ready?" Before she had a chance to reply Santana walked into the choir room. "AJ?" Santana asked her jaw dropping. "Santana? What are you doing here?" "I'm in Glee Club." "Oh, well I'm uh auditioning if that's ok with Mr. Schue," turning to Mr. Schue she said, "Yes I do have a song prepared." "Ok, Santana sit down and Adrianna the floor is yours."

Nodding Adrianna walked to the piano man, Brad and told him her choice song and the band started. Santana was shocked at AJ's choice song but was hypnotized by her voice. After she sang Tough Lover by Etta James everyone burst into applause and AJ blushed from the attention. She didn't notice the look Rachel Berry was giving her.

Rachel Berry was used to being the star. She knew she was better than everyone in the Glee Club. When she heard the new girl sing she was in awe of her. Rachel had spent her time chasing after Finn and she was starting to think it was just his voice she liked. They were the lead singers they were supposed to be together but maybe she could get a lead female to sing with her.

"Well Adrianna welcome to the Glee Club." "Thanks Mr. Schue." She politely responded. AJ took a seat next to a blonde boy with big lips. He turned to her, "Hi I'm Sam Evans." "Adrianna Cabot, but you can call me AJ." He smiled at her but before he could say anything else Mr. Schue started talking.

"Ok this week we are going to work on duets, but I will be picking your partners and to spice things up we are going to make it a competition." Everyone looked around excitedly. "What does the winner get Mr. Schue?" asked Artie Abrams. "The winner gets dinner for two at Breadsticks."

"Now for your partners, Rachel you will be working with Artie, Kurt will be with Mercedes, Puck and Quinn, Brittany and Finn, Sam and Tina, Blaine and Mike and Adrianna and Santana." AJ smiled at Santana. "Any questions?"

"Mr. Schue I think Adrianna would feel more welcome if she had a better chance of winning and that would be more likely if she was partnered with me." Rachel stated. Everyone groaned not in the mood to listen to the pint sized diva. "Shut up, Manhands," growled Santana. "Rachel the partnering is not up discussion. You are all free to go," said Mr. Schue.

As everyone left, AJ heard her name being called. "AJ, hey wait up," yelled Santana. "Hey San, what can I help you with?" "Well I was wondering what you would like to do for our duet." "Oh right, our duet, hm well I'm free tonight if you would like to come over to my place." "That sounds great, what time would you like me to come over?" "6 sound good? I can make you dinner, not sure if my mom will be home though." "Sounds great, I will see you then," Santana said smiling. Santana turned to head to her car. "Santana, wait!" AJ yelled. Santana turned around confused. "Here's my address and phone number, thought you may need it."


	2. Chapter 2

AJ finally arrived home after a successful Glee Club audition. She was surprised how everyone responded to her but not as surprised as she was to see Santana, the girl who helped her after the slushie. Walking into her room, she shut her door and turned her laptop on. While waiting for it to boot up Adrianna changed into some sweats and a tank top. She gathered the clothes Santana lent her as well as more of her and her mom's laundry and started the washer. "_Least I can do is wash Santana's clothes_," she thought.

She made her way back to her room and opened up facebook. Five new friend requests she read. "_Hm that's strange_," she thought. Checking her notifications she saw they were Glee Club kids.

New friend requests: **Santana Lopez**, **Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry**, **Noah "Puck" Puckerman**, **Sam Evans**

Adrianna quickly befriended the five. Not five minutes after she added her new friends she got a post on her wall.

**Santana Lopez**- **Adrianna "AJ" Cabot: **Hey AJ. Your audition was amazing. Welcome to the Glee Club

**Adrianna "AJ" Cabot: **Thanks Santana.

A few hours later AJ decided to start getting dinner ready, she went into the kitchen pulling out ingredients to make fettuccini alfredo. As she put water on to boil she heard the front door open. "AJ, I'm home," called Alex. "In the kitchen mom." Alex walked into the kitchen and noticed her daughter dressed up and cooking. "What's all this for?" "Oh, a friend from school is coming over; we are going to work on our Glee assignment so I offered to make her dinner." "Her?" asked Alex raising an eyebrow. "Yes mom her, and her name is Santana Lopez, she is a junior like me and…" AJ was cut off by the sound of the door.

"I got it AJ." "Thanks mom." Alex went to the front door and opened it. "Hello ma'am. Is AJ here?" Santana asked. "I'm Santana Lopez. I was supposed to come over and work on a duet with AJ." "She's here. Come on in. I'm Alexandra Cabot, AJ's mom."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Cabot," said Santana. "Please call me Alex," said the Bureau Chief smiling. Santana and Alex made their way into the kitchen. "Hey San," AJ said. "Hey AJ something smells good. What are you making?" "Fettuccini alfredo, should be done soon."

Half an hour later Santana and Adrianna were in her room, "So AJ what would you like to do for our duet?" "I honestly have no idea. Only duets I can think of are all love songs," she replied. "Hm well I don't mind doing a love song," Santana stated, "but only if you want to." "Sure it could be fun. Let me go check my mom's CD's."


	3. Chapter 3

AJ made her way into the living room convinced she was going have a panic attack. "AJ are you alright?"asked Alex. "Fine mom, can I borrow your CD's?" "Sure help yourself."

While AJ was looking for CDs Santana was snooping around AJ's room looking at all of her different pictures. Adrianna returned to her room with the CD's and watched Santana while she inspected the photos on her dresser.

The photos were mostly her and her mother with Serena, Casey and Olivia in some and her other family in other photos.

Santana grabbed the photo of AJ and Alex at the beach laughing at the expressions on their faces. "_Wow she looks really hot when she laughs_," thought AJ. "_Wait. Hot? Oh, god I'm channeling Serena_."

"Enjoying yourself?" asked AJ smiling. Santana jumped dropping the photo. "Sorry I didn't mean to snoop around your room," Santana said guiltily. "It's fine Santana really, there's nothing here that I wouldn't want you to look at, well except maybe my clothes," she laughed. "So I have my mom's CDs," AJ said handing a stack of CDs to Santana.

"June Carter?" Santana questioned a few minutes later holding a CD up. "Yeah mom loves her and Johnny Cash." "Any good duets on there?" "Sure, there's one I really like but I don't think Mr. Schuster will let us sing it." "Oh here's a good one," AJ said. She put in the CD and played Jackson for Santana.

"Not really my thing," Santana said after the song. "Ok, what if we didn't do a love song. I got an idea, still kind of country though if you don't mind." Let's hear it," Santana said smiling. AJ flipped through CDs looking for Reba's duets. When she found the CD she played Because of You, they both sat in silence listening to music. "I like it," Santana said finally. "Great, how are we going to do this?" "Well I think if we just sing into microphones instead of dancing it will be good, and you should sing Reba's part since you have the better voice."

AJ looked at Santana shocked. "You think I have a better voice?" "Yes no question about it." "Thanks," Adrianna said with a huge smile on her face, "but I would rather sing Kelly's part. It's my favorite." "Alright then. Do you have the lyrics? Maybe we can run through it a couple times." "Actually I don't but my computers on let me pull them up and print them.

AJ walked over to her computer, she had forgotten Facebook was up and saw she had a new message. She checked it seeing it was from Sam.

**From Sam Evans:**

Hey, AJ I don't know if this sounds lame or not but I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night and maybe a movie afterwards.

**To Sam Evans:**

Sure, I would love to go out with you tomorrow night, and no it doesn't sound lame. I'm looking forward to tomorrow.

Exiting Facebook AJ found the lyrics and printed two copies for Santana and herself. The two of them spent the next hour running through the song till they both had the words down. Santana checked her watch. "9pm, I have to get home before my mom freaks out," Santana said not at all happy by that fact.

"Let me walk you out," AJ said getting up. AJ walked Santana to the front door. "I had fun tonight," she said. "I did too and don't worry you and I will win and have a free dinner at Breadstix, it will be my welcome to the club gift," Santana told her. "Goodnight AJ, sleep well." "Goodnight Santana." They hugged each other and the Latina left.

AJ went back to her room changing for bed. She was happy about the events of the day and was excited for tomorrow.

**A/N: if anyone has any suggestions on what should happen next it would be greatly appreciated. i know further future but still need to figure out how to get there**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day AJ was at her locker when she noticed Karofsky with a slushie, but instead of hitting her he walked away from her. She sighed in relief and proceeded to get her books. "Hey AJ," she heard someone say. She turned to see Sam and smiled.

"Hi Sam how was your evening?"

"It was pleasant," he replied. "This is for you," he said as he pulled a rose out from behind his back and handed it to her.

"Wow thanks Sam; this is really sweet of you."

"What time should I pick you up?" Sam asked.

"7pm ok? My mom should be home by then and she will want to meet you, if she doesn't she will probably have you arrested."

"Arrested?" Sam gulped.

"Yeah, uh my mom is the Bureau Chief and her girlfriend is a sex crimes cop." Adrianna hoped Sam wasn't going to run away after finding out her mom and Olivia's job.

Sam took a moment to think about what she said. "Well it looks like I will have to be on my best behavior," he said. "So my lady, may I escort you to class?" he asked her.

"Why thank you kind sir," AJ said laughing.

After school was over Sam waited for Adrianna. "Hey, how was class?" he asked kissing her cheek.

"It was boring," she said laughing.

They spent glee club practicing their songs when they finished AJ rushed home to prepare her mom and aunts for meeting Sam.

She walked through the door to find Alex, Casey, Olivia and Serena were already waiting for her. "Well, well, well. Little miss I have a date tonight is here," Serena said with an evil smile.

She turned to walk out the door when Olivia called, "Hold it right there missy."

She walked back to the four women and said, "Hi guys."

"Who is the guy?" Casey asked.

AJ sighed, "His name is Sam. He is really cute and sweet. He even gave me a rose this morning."

"AJ honey, you know you're talking to four lesbians, saying your date is really cute does nothing to help your case," Alex informed her.

AJ laughed, "Liv can you please not show your gun when he gets here?"

"I'll try but I'm not making any promises," she said and AJ groaned.

Two hours later Sam knocked on the door. AJ ran through the house in heels to get to the door first. She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hey," she greeted.

"Good evening," Sam replied smiling.

"Come in," AJ moved over to let him in. They walked to the kitchen where the four women were. "Mom, Olivia, Casey, Serena, this is Sam Evans. Sam the blonde with glasses is my mom Alexandra Cabot, the brunette next to her is her girlfriend Olivia Benson, the strawberry blonde is my aunt Casey Novak and the other blonde is my other aunt Serena Southerlyn."

"It's nice to meet you all," Sam said shaking their hands. "AJ speaks highly of all four of you."

Sam and AJ had left for their date when Alex said, "I like him." The other three reluctantly agreed.

"So Mr. Evans, where are we going tonight?" AJ asked when they got in his car.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could go bowling instead of dinner and a movie."

"Sounds great."

They were set up at the bowling alley when another couple walked in, AJ recognized them as Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry.

"Hey bro," Finn greeted Sam.

"Hey Finn, Rachel."

The game was quiet for a while until Sam turned to AJ, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes I am," she replied.

While Sam and Finn went to get pizza Rachel came over to talk to Adrianna. "Hello," Rachel said.

"Hi Rachel."

"Are you and Sam dating now?"

"Um, I don't know, I guess so. Why?"

"You deserve someone better, smarter, and someone who isn't gay."

"Sam is not gay and he is smart. Who is your definition of better?"

"Me," Rachel replied quietly.

Thankfully AJ didn't have time to answer because Sam and Finn were back with pizza. AJ ignored Rachel for the rest of the night and was glad when it was time to go home.

Sam walked AJ to her door and said, "I had a great time tonight."

"Me too," AJ replied kissing him lightly on the lips.

Her mom was asleep when she got home so she rushed to her computer to announce to the facebook world she was dating Sam.

**Adrianna "AJ" Cabot** is in a relationship with **Sam Evans**

(**Sam Evans, Adrianna "AJ" Cabot** and 20 others like this)

**Serena Southerlyn:** OMG its Ken and Barbie

**Elliot Stabler:** Liv you get the squad car, I'll get the cuffs.

**Sam Evans:** *gulp*

**Adrianna "AJ" Cabot:** Serena we are not Ken and Barbie, and if we were what does that make you and Casey, Barbie and Barbie?

**Serena Southerlyn:** Hell yeah, except nothing of mine is plastic ;)

(**Casey Novak **likes this)

**Olivia Benson:** way ahead of you Elliot.

(**Elliot Stabler **likes this)

Sighing at Elliot and Olivia's comments AJ shut her computer off and went to bed.

**A/N: not sure what to do next. any suggestions?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: The story is going to take place in New York but I decided to make Lima a small town close to Manhattan and thats where they all live.**

The next morning AJ awoke to the smell of food. It was a bit of a shock to her, usually her mom had already left for work when she got up. She rushed to get ready for school before heading into the kitchen. "Good Morning AJ," Alex said smiling at her daughter.

"Morning mom," she answered returned the smile.

"When are you and Santana performing?" Alex asked setting a plate of food in front of AJ.

"Today after school around three," AJ informed her taking a bite.

"Can we come and watch?"

AJ swallowed and thought about it before deciding, "I guess, if the four of you promise to behave."

Alex laughed at how serious her daughter sounded. "I promise Olivia and I will behave but I can't speak for Serena and Casey."

AJ groaned. "Why do you guys want to come anyway?"

"We have never had the chance to watch you sing," Alex answered quickly hoping her daughter didn't notice she wasn't being completely honest.

"Ok," AJ said. "Now what's the real reason?"

Crap. "Serena wants to see Santana," Alex confessed.

"Serena has already met Sam why would she want to… wait did you just say Santana?"

Alex nodded. "I may have mentioned a beautiful, young brunette that visited you and she was curious."

Adrianna rolled her eyes at her mother. "Mom, she's my friend and my duet partner. AJ looked down and quietly added, "She is my first real friend. Please don't let Serena mess this up."

She gave her mother her famous pout and Alex had no choice but to agree. "Alright, alright I'll tell Serena to behave or I will pile her desk with paperwork. Just please stop pouting."

"Thanks mom," AJ said before kissing her mother's cheek. She finished eating quickly and rushed off to school.

After school was over AJ rushed to the choir room and she saw Alex, Olivia, Casey and Serena standing outside the door.

"Hey guys," she greeted her family.

Serena looked like a little kid bouncing up and down. "Hey girl," she said rushing to hug AJ. "Where's the hottie?" she asked not bothering to keep her voice down.

AJ turned red as Alex and Casey yelled, "Serena!"

"Sorry honey apparently Serena doesn't mind paperwork because Alex is going to pile it on her," Olivia said hugging the girl.

"It's ok, thankfully Santana isn't here yet," AJ said.

"AJ," a familiar voice said. Speak of the devil.

"Hey San," Adrianna said smiling at her friend.

"Ready to sing?" Santana asked.

"I am," AJ replied. The six of them stood there in awkward silence until AJ remembered Santana had only met her mom.

"Oh, San this is my step-mom Olivia and my Aunts Serena and Casey," AJ said introducing everyone. AJ always referred to Olivia as her step-mom though her mom had yet to propose to the woman.

The four older women followed the girls into the choir room. Sam walked in shortly after the girls had with a smile on his face. "Hi babe," he said kissing his girlfriend.

"Hi Sam," she replied squeezing his hand.

After everyone had arrived Mr. Schue began talking. "Who would like to go first?" Silence. "Come on no one wants to perform?"

"San and I will go," AJ said after Serena kicked her chair.

"Excellent, let's hear it girls," Mr. Schue said happily.

The two girls got up and walked to the front of the room grabbing stools. Santana gave Brad the music and sat down next to AJ. "So we chose Reba's version of Because of You," Santana said before the music started.

(Santana)  
>I will not make the same mistakes that you did<br>I will not let myself  
>Cause my heart so much misery<br>I will not break the way you did,  
>You fell so hard<br>I've learned the hard way  
>To never let it get that far<p>

(Both)  
>Because of you<br>I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
>Because of you<br>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

(Santana)  
>Because of you<br>I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

(Both)  
>Because of you<br>I am afraid

(Adrianna)  
>I lose my way<br>And it's not too long before you point it out (before you pointed out)  
>I cannot cry<br>Because I know that's weakness in your eyes (in your eyes)  
>I'm forced to fake<br>A smile, a laugh every day of my life  
>My heart can't possibly break<br>When it wasn't even whole to start with

(Both)  
>Because of you<br>I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
>Because of you<br>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

(Santana)  
>Because of you<br>I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

(Both)  
>Because of you<br>I am afraid

(Santana)  
>I watched you die (I watched you die)<br>I heard you cry every night in your sleep (in your sleep)  
>I was so young (I was so young)<br>You should have known better than to lean on me (for you to lean on me)  
>You never thought of anyone else<br>You just saw your pain (you never saw me)  
>And now I cry in the middle of the night<br>For the same damn thing

(Santana)  
>Because of you<br>I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
>Because of you<br>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
>Because of you<br>I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

(Both)  
>Because of you<br>I am afraid

(Santana)  
>Because of you<br>(Adrianna)  
>ah ah ah ah<br>(Santana)  
>Because of you<br>(Adrianna)  
>ah ah ah ah<p>

After the song everyone clapped and Serena was cheering. "Well done girls, you both showed a lot of emotions during that song." AJ was focused on her mother. Bits of the song related to Alex and AJ was afraid of hurting her mom. Alex however smiled at her daughter not wanting to ruin the moment for her.

"Thanks Mr. Schue," both girls said at the same time.

"Who would like to go next?" Mr. Schue asked his students. Sam and Tina volunteered.

"So Tina would like to dedicate this song to Mike and I would like to dedicate it to AJ," Sam said smiling at his girlfriend.

Tina and Sam ended up singing Lucky by Jason Mraz and after they finished Serena said, "Aw isn't Ken sweet."

AJ turned and glared at her aunt. "So not funny Serena," AJ said.

After all the pairs finished Mr. Schue called everyone together to vote. "Each person is to pick the pair they thought did the best. Winner will be announced after everyone finishes voting."

Mr. Schue handed out a slip of paper to everyone as the four older women got up to leave. "I'll see you at home," Alex said before kissing her daughters forehead and leaving.

After everyone cast their votes Mr. Schue started calculating the results. "It seems everyone voted for themselves but we do have a winner, by one vote the winner is Santana and Adrianna." Sam had voted for the girls.

"Hell yeah wez be goin to Breadstix," Santana yelled celebrating. Mr. Schue handed her the gift card.

"Santana your grammar is appalling," AJ comment as the other club members grabbed their things and left the choir room.

"Evans you ok with me taking your girlfriend to dinner tonight?" Santana asked with a grin on her face. She was excited at the prospect of getting to know the girl and even for excited at the free dinner to her favorite restaurant.

"Yeah, if I wasn't then I wouldn't have voted for you two. Have fun both of you," he said kissing AJ.

"You really voted for us?" Adrianna asked.

"I really did," he said. "The two of you were very emotional it was amazing. I think it shocked everyone seeing as Santana doesn't show emotions."

AJ looked at the Latina. "You don't?" she asked.

The Latina looked down. "Not really, I'm a bit of a bitch around here. I'm surprised you didn't know that."

"A bit?" someone said at the door. The girls and Sam turned to see Rachel standing there watching them. "We all know Santana is heartless and Sam better watch out Satan will want to screw his girlfriend then find the next warm body," she said glaring at the girl.

"What are you still doing here Treasure-trail this is a private conversation, beat it," Santana spat at the diva. She would never admit it but Rachel's statement truly hurt her.

"Rachel, Santana is not heartless, she is very kind and your insinuation that she is a slut is very rude," AJ said defending her friend. Santana turned to her, her mouth open, no one had ever defended her before.

Rachel's expression softened when she faced the blonde girl. "She will betray you, she only cares about herself." Rachel turned and walked down the hall.

"Sam," AJ said quietly getting her boyfriend's attention. "Can you leave please?"

Sam glanced between Santana and his girlfriend, he could see Rachel hurt her feelings and he knew the Latina wouldn't want an audience. "Sure," he said kissing her cheek. "Can we go out tomorrow night?"

"Of course," AJ said smiling at him.

"San, honey, you should sit," AJ said afraid the girl might fall. Her face looked lifeless. AJ was remembering when the two of them hung out in her room, she was so happy and now AJ could see Rachel really hurt her feeling.

"She is right," Santana muttered.

"No Santana she isn't, she is jealous. You have me and she doesn't," AJ said. She realized how self-centered this sounded but she needed to get through to the girl.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked.

"Rachel likes me, she told me as much when I went out with Sam. She said I should pick someone better and when I asked who she told me her."

Santana and AJ sat quietly in the choir room for a while. AJ was stroking the Latina's hair and Santana started to relax. "So dinner?" the Latina questioned.

AJ giggled. "Are you hungry Ms. Lopez?"

"Starving," she replied grinning at the girl.

"Then let's go eat, but first I need to go home and change."

"Ok, why I don't I pick you up in two hours?" Santana was excited for tonight.

"Better make it three; I don't know how long it will take my family to get over their natural talent for interrogating people I bring home," the blonde sighed. Sometimes having lawyers and detectives for family was not easy.

"They didn't interrogate me," Santana challenged.

"That is because they didn't have time and my mom threatened Serena. Serena and Olivia are the worst. Serena does it mostly to embarrass me while Olivia does it because she cares. Liv sees a lot of terrible things everyday with her job so she does everything she can to protect me."

"Is she a doctor?" Santana asked curiously.

"No, she works sex crimes in the city," AJ said looking down.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you," Santana said pulling the girls face up.

"It's ok. I just have issues with those types of criminals she deals with."

Santana really wanted to know but knew better than to push her. The girls walked together to their cars and then went to their separate houses to get ready for dinner.

**A/N: next will be bonding for the girls and some explanations**


	6. Chapter 6

When AJ got home she found her mom and Olivia waiting for her. Alex rushed over to greet her daughter. "AJ, we were so worried, are you ok?"

AJ looked at her mom confused. "I'm fine, why were you worried?"

Olivia walked into the room and hugged AJ. "You were supposed to be home an hour ago and you weren't answering your phone. Alex thought something happened to you."

AJ pulled her phone out to see several missed texts and calls. "Sorry guys," she said guiltily. "Something came up and I stayed later."

Alex was curious as to what her daughter was hiding but didn't ask. "I need to get ready for dinner," AJ announced after it got quiet.

Alex and Olivia sat at the table while AJ was in the shower. "Do you believe her?" Olivia asked her girlfriend.

"I do," Alex replied. "But I would like to know what came up that she couldn't call, or answer her phone."

AJ came into the living room after her shower, dressed only in lingerie. "Quick I need your opinion," AJ told her moms.

"Opinion on what?" Alex asked raising her eyebrow. She didn't like how comfortable AJ was walking around almost naked.

"Should I wear this dress, or jeans and this shirt," AJ held up the two outfits.

"AJ is this… are you going on a date with Santana?" Alex asked. Alex liked the girl but was unaware that Adrianna was gay, or potentially gay.

"What?" she questioned her eyes wide. "Of course not, but I still want to look nice."

"Go with the jeans," Olivia told her and AJ smiled knowing Olivia hated dresses. Alex agreed with her girlfriend thinking a dress would make the dinner seem too date-like.

* * *

><p>True to her word Santana showed up three hours after they left school, unfortunately AJ wasn't ready yet. Santana knocked on the door and she was nervous. She wanted her friends' mother to like her.<p>

Santana waited a few minutes until the brunette detective opened the door. "Hello Santana, come on in," Olivia greeted her. "AJ is still getting ready and Alex is helping her."

Santana nodded and followed the detective to the kitchen. "Sit down Santana," Olivia said using her 'Detective Benson' voice. The Latina did as she was told though she was now scared.

"Santana, Adrianna means the world to me, and it would kill Alex if something happened to her, I just want to know where you are going and what you are planning on doing," she said her tone softening.

"Well we are going to dinner at Breadstix then maybe get ice cream if she wants. I won't hurt her Detective; she is the first person to actually stand up for me. I promise she will be safe," Santana said honestly.

"That is good to know," Olivia said relieved.

"Um Olivia can I ask you something?" Santana was scared to address the detective directly.

"Sure, what is on your mind?"

"Are you and Alex married? AJ referred to you as her step-mom so I was curious."

Olivia laughed. "No we aren't married, at least not yet. Alex and I have been dating for five years so AJ sees me as her step-mom and I do love her like a daughter. Santana are you alright with us being gay?"

Santana was uncomfortable now. The only person that knew she was gay was Brittany and Brittany had rejected her, she was afraid if she told AJ the truth the girl wouldn't like her anymore. "I am fine with it, we have glee clubs members who are gay," Santana told her.

Olivia sighed in relief, and unknown to Santana and Olivia, Alex had been listening to the conversation and was also relieved.

"Hi San," AJ said saving her friend from more questions.

"Hey AJ," Santana greeted her friend. She looked up and had to stop herself from gasping. The blonde girl was gorgeous and the jeans showed off her curves perfectly. "Are you ready to go? I'm starving."

"I'm ready," AJ replied. "Just let me grab my purse."

Santana walked to the front door and waited for AJ, while San waited Adrianna turned to her mother and step-mother. "Don't wait up. We shouldn't be out too late." She hugged both women and left with the Latina.

The girls didn't talk much on the way to the restaurant but they did talk about the other performances.

When they were seated in Breadstix Santana immediately asked for breadsticks and AJ laughed. "Why are you laughing?" Santana asked confused.

"Sam mentioned you really like this place and free breadsticks."

Santana laughed too. "I really do love it here. Can I ask you something?" Her voice got quiet.

"I guess," AJ replied slightly nervous.

"You mentioned earlier that you had an issue with the criminals your step-mom caught. It seemed like there was more to the story besides you hating murderers."

Adrianna sighed. She hated this story. "Yes there is more," she whispered.

"You don't have to say anything. I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's ok I'm sure I would have told you sooner or later but you have to understand I haven't even told Sam yet so I would rather you didn't tell anyone about this."

"I won't say anything," Santana promised and AJ believed her.

"Guess I should start at the beginning, my mom and Serena were friends all throughout high school and on into college. Serena was gay even back then but my mom wasn't, or she didn't know at the time. They went to a party to celebrate their high school graduation. Mom started drinking and wasn't paying attention, she had set her cup down and someone spiked it. She doesn't remember exactly what happened but she remembered Serena finding her unconscious in a bedroom. Someone had drugged her and raped her." Santana listened to the story in horror.

"So you, you are…" she couldn't continue.

"Yes, I am the product of my mother's rape. I asked my mom about it when she told me the story but she said that I was half of her, no matter who my father was she couldn't deny I was half of her and she loved me."

"How did you take finding this out?" Santana asked.

"I didn't at first, I was mad at my mom for keeping it from me, which I know was completely irrational. I ended up running away, kind of. I drove around town until I found a place I thought was safe, since then I go there to think, it's my safe place. Olivia ended up finding me, she tracked my phone. She is also the product of her mother's rape. We talked and I ended up talking to my mom." Adrianna carefully studied Santana as she told the story.

"Did they catch him?" Santana was afraid to know the answer.

"No they haven't found him, but thanks to new laws there isn't a statute of limitations anymore, I know Olivia has been trying to find him."

"Statute of limitations?" Santana was confused.

"It is basically how long cops have to charge a criminal before they can no longer do it. Rape had a statute of five years but they changed it thanks to DNA."

"You seem to really know your law." Santana was impressed.

"I have a family full of cops and lawyers," she reminded the Latina.

"Can I see you safe place sometime?" Santana was curious.

Adrianna thought about it for a moment. "Yeah I would love to show you it, sometime," she smiled.

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure," AJ replied.

"Why did you defend me?"

AJ relaxed and did her best to explain. "You are my first friend Santana, and while I don't know the part of you that Rachel was talking about I can't believe you would do anything like that. The Santana I know helped me after the slushie instead of laughing, the Santana I know was laughing and having fun in my bedroom and the Santana I know is sweet. I guess what I am saying is you are my best friend, I would do anything to help you." She smiled at the Latina.

Santana got up and moved to sit next to Adrianna. She gently hugged the girl. "Thanks AJ, it means a lot to me," she confessed.

"Anytime," AJ muttered kissing the girls cheek. Dinner went by slowly and by the time they finished the girls had to go home. Outside AJ's house door the girls stopped. "I don't think I said this tonight but congratulations on your big win."

"Our big win," the blonde corrected. Santana grinned.

"See you tomorrow?" the Latina asked unsure.

"Not if I don't see you first," AJ joked. Santana laughed and hugged the girl on last time before heading home.


	7. Chapter 7

After school Sam was waiting for Adrianna. He really needed to talk to her about something important and personal but he wasn't sure how to approach the subject. He hoped by going to dinner with the girl he could get the courage to do what he needed to do. He hoped she wouldn't be mad at him for not telling her sooner.

AJ was planning to go out with her boyfriend tonight but after a text message from her mom she couldn't go anymore. The message worried her but she tried not to let it show, she just hoped Sam wasn't too disappointed.

Santana was excited to go to glee for the first time in a long time. She did love it but since Brittany rejected her she wasn't as happy to attend the club meetings but now the spark had been rekindled. It didn't even hurt her to see Brittany with Artie. She wondered if it had to do with her friend, AJ had done a lot to help Santana and Santana was grateful to her. She didn't even mind seeing Man-hands Berry.

Sam, AJ and Santana ran into each other in the hallway. "Hello," they all said, and then they started laughing.

Santana eyed the couple and realized they wanted to talk in private. "See you guys in practice," she said before leaving.

"Are you ready for dinner tonight?" Sam asked after Santana had left.

"Sam, I'm sorry but I can't go, my mom texted me. I need to go to the station after glee and I don't know when I will finish."

"It's ok. Tomorrow instead?" he asked. He was actually somewhat relieved; he had another day to figure out what to say to her.

"Sure. I'll call you later; maybe the station won't take long."

"Alright," he agreed kissing her forehead.

They strolled into the choir room where everyone was waiting. AJ took a seat next to Santana and Sam sat on AJ's other side. "Hey San," AJ said smiling.

"Hey chica," she replied.

"Can you give me a ride to Manhattan after glee?" AJ asked her friend. "We can take my car if you prefer but I would rather not go alone."

"Sure what do you need to go there for?"

"Mom said she needs me at the police station not sure why."

"Hello everyone," Mr. Schue said walking into the classroom.

Everyone mumbled their hellos. "Now our competition was very good, everyone did an excellent job but now I want to try something different. For this assignment you can do a solo, duet or group number but you must choose a song from a musical, whether it is a movie, TV show, play it doesn't matter just something from a musical."

Santana turned her attention to her blonde friend. "Sounds interesting," she said. "Though we all know Man-hands is going to enjoy it a little too much." She said the last part louder which caused most people to laugh and Rachel to glare at Santana.

"The three of us should work together," Sam said. "I'm sure we can come up with something."

"That sounds great Sam," AJ said excited. "You guys should come over this weekend and… oh damn."

AJ's phone was going off again with another text from her mom asking her to come to the station now.

"I have to go, San can you still give me a ride?"

"Of course," Santana said grabbing her and her friend's things.

"I'll call you when I'm done Sam," she told her boyfriend.

The two girls got up to leave the choir room. "Where are you two going? Practice isn't over yet," Mr. Schue asked.

"Sorry Mr. Schue but I am needed somewhere and Santana was kind enough to give me a ride," Adrianna said before leaving.

Santana and AJ got into Santana's car. "San are you sure you don't want to drive mine?"

"Nah I don't mind taking mine, I can drive yours some other time," she smirked.

AJ stared at the window as they drove to the city. "What's wrong honey?" Santana asked. She shocked herself she had never called anyone honey, not even Brittany.

AJ shook her head, "just thinking, well mostly worrying."

"Worrying about why your mom wants you at a police station?" the Latina asked.

Adrianna turned to Santana, "How did you know?"

"I'm finding you easy to figure out and I would be worried too," she replied. "Where am I going?"

"Stay on this road for a while I will let you know when to turn," AJ instructed.

"What do you think about the three of us doing a song together?" Santana asked curiously.

"I think it is a good idea if we can find a song for us. Turn right at the signal," she said.

Santana did as she was told. She thought about her friends words; she liked the idea of singing with the blonde again. After a few more turns Santana pulled up in front of the precinct. "Do you want me to come in with you?"

"Thanks but no, I don't think it's a good idea, sometimes they leave photos out and I don't want to give you nightmares," AJ told her.

"Ok, I'm going to park somewhere and walk around maybe do some shopping. Call me when you're finished," she told Adrianna.

"Thanks again San," AJ said kissing the girls cheek before getting out of the car.

Adrianna strolled into the precinct looking for someone in her family. She was disappointed to see Olivia wasn't at her desk but she decided that was the best place for her to wait. She sat down and noticed the picture she kept there. It was the three of them at a barbeque and they were making funny faces.

"Adrianna," someone called. The girl in question turned to see Captain Cragen coming towards her. "Olivia and Elliot are waiting for you."

"Where are they?" AJ asked looking around.

"Interrogation, let's go." Cragen escorted the girl to interrogation.

"Don my mom will be mad if she finds out I'm being interrogated without her present."

"Your mom will be watching on the other side of the glass, if you want her in there just ask," he instructed.

"No I will be ok."

"Alright in you go," he said holding the door open.

She walked in to find Elliot and Olivia already waiting for her. "Have a seat Adrianna," Olivia said.

AJ was shocked, Olivia rarely called her Adrianna and when she did she was usually in trouble. "Am I in trouble Detective Benson?" she asked coldly.

"What?" the detective asked confused. "Oh no AJ sorry, you're not in trouble but we do need to talk to you."

AJ nervously took her seat, she didn't like being here. It made her feel like a criminal.

"AJ we found a card on our murder victim's body. It was Olivia's business card and it had your cell phone number on it," Elliot explained. "We need to you to tell us if you recognize this woman."

He handed her a photo of the dead woman. AJ felt sick looking at it. "No I don't recogn… wait I do know her."

That caught the detective's attention. "Care to elaborate?"

"I was in Central Park and I saw this woman sitting alone and she was crying so I went to her. She had a bruise on her face so I suspected something was going on but I couldn't convince her to go to the police. I gave her Olivia's card in case she changed her mind and I put my phone number on there if she wanted to talk to someone," the young blonde girl said.

Alex was watching the interview with Dr. Huang and Cragen. "What do you think Dr. Huang?"

"I'm sure she is telling the truth, she knows how things work and tried to do what she could to help the woman," the psychiatrist said.

"Why didn't she say anything sooner though?" Don asked.

"Don, do you really think she had something to do with the murder?" Alex asked insulted at the thought.

"Of course not Alexandra but you have to admit it is suspicious."

"Liv is it my fault she is dead?" AJ asked quietly.

"No honey it's not, but it may not have been helpful," Olivia confessed.

Adrianna grabbed the photo off the table and looked at the dead woman. Unsurprisingly to everyone she started crying. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I just wanted to help."

AJ turned her attention to the detectives in the room. "If we are done I would like to go," she told them.

"Sure honey, do you want me to call Sam to pick you up?" Olivia asked.

Adrianna shook her head. "Can you call Santana?"

"Sure, you can wait at my desk." Olivia escorted the girl out and ten minutes later Santana arrived to find her crying friend.

"AJ are you ok?" she asked running to the girls' side.

"I'm fine San, can we just go?"

"Of course, come on." Santana helped the girl to the car.

The car ride was mostly quiet; Santana had questions but didn't push it. "San can we make a stop?"

"Ok," she agreed. "Are you going out with Sam tonight?"

"No, I need to be alone for a while."

"Ok I can drop you off and pick you up when you are ready," Santana said sadly.

"No San I want you to come with me. I meant I want to be alone with you," AJ said blushing slightly.

Santana smiled. "Where are we going?"

"My secret place," AJ replied blushing again when she realized how it sounded.

"Pull over here," AJ said after twenty minutes of driving. The Latina did as she was instructed and looked around.

"You come to a dirt lot to think?" she questioned.

"No, we have to walk a bit," Adrianna laughed.

They got out of the car and Santana grabbed her hand as if it was the most natural thing in the world. The walk was short and Santana was surprised at what she saw. It was a mini park, with three swing sets and a slide. "How did you find this place?"

"I pulled over into that lot and walked around and this is what I found. It looked as if it had been abandoned for a while; I ended up cleaning up the equipment so I could use it."

"It is beautiful here," Santana said softly.

They each sat on a swing. "I'm sorry about earlier San, it's just… I had some bad news that was my fault," AJ tried to explain.

"AJ you don't have to tell me everything but I would like to help, if you will let me."

"I can't tell you everything but a month ago I met this woman that was sad and I tried to help her. It seems my help got her killed." AJ started crying again. Santana got up to wrap her arms around the girl.

"No llorar hermosa," Santana muttered to the girl.

AJ lifted her head up to look at her friend. "What did you say?" she asked curiously.

Now it was Santana's turn to blush. "I said don't cry beautiful," she admitted.

AJ was shocked to hear this but didn't say anything. She did like the beautiful comment. The only people that have ever called her beautiful was her family. "Can we just stay here forever?" AJ asked.

Santana sighed. "Sorry but your boyfriend may not like that."

"Oh yeah, Sam, I need to call him."

AJ whipped out her phone and dialed Sam's number half hoping he didn't answer. "_Hello_," she heard on the other line.

"Hi Sam its Adrianna," she greeted.

"_Hey AJ how is everything_?"

"It's ok, but I can't go out tonight I'm sorry. I just need some time to myself after my eventful afternoon. Can we go out tomorrow night instead?"

"_Yes we can. I will see you at school tomorrow. Goodnight AJ_."

"Goodnight Sam."

Adrianna hung up and turned back to Santana who looked like she was thinking about something." San, hello, earth to Santana," AJ called.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking," Santana said.

"Thinking about what?"

"Well I was waiting for you to tell me to leave. You made it sound like you wanted to be alone," Santana confessed, saddened by the thought that the girl she was starting to care about wouldn't want her around.

"I want you to stay," AJ said firmly. "I mean as long as you want to be here."

"I want to stay with you," Santana admitted.

"What's it like Santana?" AJ asked after a few minutes of silence.

"What is what like?" Santana asked confused.

"You know being bea… popular." AJ quickly changed what she wanted to say thinking it would sound bad.

"Being popular is fun, I guess. It allows me to protect the people I care about, speaking of which if Karofsky slushies you again I will kick his ass. That's not what you wanted to ask though, is it?"

"No," AJ admitted embarrassed.

"What is your real question?"

"What is it like being beautiful, I mean all the guys want you and you could have anyone you want."

Santana was saddened by this; she couldn't get the only person she had ever wanted. "AJ you are beautiful, easily the most beautiful girl in school."

"What about yourself?"

"I am the hottest girl in school," Santana laughed.

"True," AJ muttered to herself.

"The point is just because I am hot or whatever doesn't mean everyone wants me and I most definitely don't want them."

"I didn't mean it like that," AJ tried to defend herself.

"I know, Berry's comment is still going through my head and I hate it," Santana said. Adrianna comforted the girl that had done so much for her.

"I should go home," AJ said when it started getting dark. "Mom will start to worry."

"Ok," Santana said reluctantly. She didn't want the girl to go anywhere.

Santana got home late after driving Adrianna home. She thought about everything they had talked about that day. There was something about this girl, Santana loved spending time with her and was able to be herself with her. There was no need to be a bitch, she found herself wanting to be a better person but unsure how to do it. Before Santana had only been nice to Brittany but now everything was different.

She thought about what AJ had mentioned yesterday about Berry wanting to be with her and she found herself jealous and happy, happy that AJ didn't want Berry but jealous that Berry wanted AJ.

Santana had no idea what to think of everything that happened so she went to bed hoping she would figure it out soon.

Next Afternoon

Sam had found his girlfriend in the morning and they agreed to go out right after glee. Now that glee was over for the day he found himself nervous. Adrianna hadn't said anything to him since they got in his car it made him wonder if something was wrong or if she knew about him.

He couldn't figure out how she would know, unless Santana said something but he doubted that, the girl didn't pay much attention to him to figure out his secret.

They pulled in front of a Japanese restaurant and Sam rushed to open the door for AJ. They walked in and took a seat in a booth off to the side where no one would notice or pay attention to them.

Sam wondered what would be the best way to approach the subject so he started with the words that tend to be bad luck to relationships. "AJ we need to talk," he said hoping it didn't sound bad.

She looked up at him nervous, she had a feeling he was going to dump her but it still hurt. "About what?" she asked hoping she was wrong.

Sam had been trying to figure out what to say when the waiter arrived and took their drink orders. When the waiter was gone again he took a deep breath and said, "I'm gay."

Adrianna was shocked; it was not what she had expected, well in a way it was since they were going to break up. "How long have you known?" she asked softly.

"A couple years, but I'm not out," he answered. "I am sorry I should have never asked you out but I had a feeling people were starting to figure it out and I hoped…"

"If you went out with a girl they wouldn't think you were gay?" AJ finished sounding harsher than she intended.

"Yeah," he said looking down.

"Sam," she said grabbing his hand, her voice softening. "Why did you tell me? I mean if you want to pretend to be straight then telling me doesn't really help you."

"You're a nice girl I didn't want to hurt you and my boyfriend thought you should know."

"Who is your boyfriend?" she asked.

"David Karofsky and he is sorry about the slushy he won't do it again and has told the others not to either." AJ started laughing. "What?" he asked confused.

"Santana threated David; she was the one that helped me afterwards. Sam, were you trying to use me as your gay beard?"

"I was but it wasn't fair to you. You should be in a relationship were your boyfriend can give you the affection you deserve."

"Well I don't have boys lining up at my door, so if you still want a beard I would be happy to pretend, you don't even have to kiss me anymore," she joked.

"I can't do that, it's not right."

"Sam it would give you more time to be with David."

Sam thought about that for a while and finally agreed. "Alright I will do it and I will tell David, he actually thought about the idea but I said no, but AJ if you find a guy you like then we break up so you can be with him. Do you agree?"

"I agree, um, do you mind if I tell my mom? It may save you from some awkward and irrelevant conversations."

"Sure but I would rather no one else knows, maybe someday in the future we can come out but with both of us on the football team it won't be good."

"They won't tell anyone," she promised.

They ate in peace and he drove her home. That night AJ told her mom about Sam and Alex was relieved she didn't have to worry about them together anymore. Alex felt bad for AJ, her first crush ended up gay, and she hoped her daughters' next crush would be better.

Adrianna was proud of Sam for telling her the truth but she was also hurt. The hurt didn't last long; she really liked him and just wanted him to be happy. Sam had even asked her to meet David and hoped the three of them could hang out soon.

AJ told Sam to ask David if he wanted to come over this weekend after her, Sam and Santana figured out there song for glee club.

She was also excited. She now had two best friends, Santana and Sam and the good part was Sam could help her with fashion and boy troubles better than Santana could since she was supposed to be still dating Sam.

Adrianna hoped her acting was good because now was the time she needed it the most.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam was already waiting outside AJ's house when she was ready to leave. He had sent her a text earlier that morning telling her he was going to pick her up. She walked to his car and got inside. "Hey," he said smiling.

"Hi Sam," she replied. It was nice to know things weren't tense between the two of them.

"I talked to David and he is excited to come over Saturday." There was no denying Sam's excitement over his boyfriend and fake girlfriend meeting.

"Great my mom will be gone all weekend so he doesn't have to worry about my family saying anything," AJ told him. Her mom, Olivia, Serena and Casey were planning on going to upstate New York for the weekend.

"Planning on throwing a party?" Sam laughed.

"No just working on our song. Do you have an idea what the three of us are going to sing for glee?"

"I did find one song that has two girls and a guy singing but one of the girl parts is really small. I was thinking maybe you and Santana can rewrite it a bit so you both can sing."

"What is the song?" AJ asked.

"It's called you are the music in me from High School Musical 2," he said embarrassed.

"High School Musical 2?" she asked raising an eyebrow. When she thought about it, it did make sense, he was gay after all.

"My sister loves the movie, we were watching it last night when I saw the song and thought it might work," he defended.

"If you can persuade Santana to do it then I'm ok with it."

He didn't think about that. There was no way in hell Santana would sing a song from that movie. "So we are going to need to find another song."

AJ started laughing and wondered if he was afraid of the Latina. "Let me check something." She pulled out her phone and looked up songs on youtube. "Here's one but it's a duet we would have to alter it."

"That's good, you should try to convince Santana," Sam suggested.

"Why me?"

"You're the only one she is nice to, well she is nice to Brittany but she doesn't really talk to her anymore but you are the first person other than Brittany that Santana has ever been nice to," Sam explained hoping he didn't say too much. He knew the rumors that went around school last year and he had seen it for himself. He wouldn't tell anyone though, he knew what it was like to hide and he wouldn't force her out of the closet.

AJ was lost in thought when they pulled into the parking lot. They went their separate ways when they arrived at school and AJ made her way to her locker where she found Santana waiting for her. "Hi honey," Santana greeted.

"Hi Santana, what brings you to my locker so early?"

"Breakfast," she responded holding up a paper bag.

"Oh you are my hero," AJ squealed hugging the Latina. She had forgotten to eat breakfast before leaving.

Before Santana could make a witty and quite possibly a highly inappropriate comment she heard some coughing. Both girls turned and saw Rachel Berry standing in front of them. "What do you want Man-Hands?" Santana demanded as AJ laughed at the nickname.

"Not that it is any of your business Satan but I wanted to talk to Adrianna, alone," Rachel said. She was sick of Santana and the other Cheerios and football players making fun of her so she decided to start standing up for herself even if it meant more slushies.

"Actually Rachel I need to talk to Santana and she was here first. So anything you want to say to me can be said in front of her," AJ said hoping to keep the girls from fighting.

"Fine, I heard you and Sam broke up so I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me," Rachel told her. That caused Santana to burst into laughter.

Santana was laughing so loudly that AJ couldn't say anything so she stuck her hand over the girl's mouth so she could talk. "That is a nice offer Rachel but Sam and I didn't break up and I don't date girls. Sorry," she said politely.

Santana had stopped laughing when Adrianna rejected Rachel but AJ kept her hand over her mouth just in case. "Ok," Rachel said before leaving in tears.

AJ watched the brunette girl go and she felt guilty. She had also forgotten about her hand on Santana's mouth so the Latina stuck her tongue out. "Ew gross Santana," AJ yelped wiping her hand on her friend.

"Sorry," Santana said grinning. "It didn't look like you were moving anytime soon. So did you and Sam really break up?" When Santana heard they broke up she was internally doing a happy dance though she didn't know why and when AJ said she didn't date girls Santana was suddenly sad. This friendship was getting more and more complicated for Santana.

"No we didn't. I have no idea where she heard that. So I have a possible song for the three of us to do," she informed her friend hoping to change the subject.

"Really what is it?" the Latina said excited.

AJ played the song for her and Santana's eyes got big. "Your joking, AJ honey we can't sing this."

AJ's face fell. "I thought maybe you and I could turn the female part into a cool duet for us and have Sam sing the male part and it would sound good."

Santana's heart broke when she saw the sad look on her friends face so she did the one thing she thought she would never do. "Alright we can do the song. Do you need help separating lines for the two of us?"

The blonde's face lit up. "Not yet I won't work on it until you guys come over on Saturday. I actually wanted to ask you something." Adrianna hesitated hoping Santana wouldn't say no to her next question.

"You can ask me anything AJ," Santana said and AJ could not doubt the honestly in her words.

"My mom is going out of town for the weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night Friday," AJ asked without taking a breath.

Now it was Santana's turn to light up. "That sounds amazing I would love to spend the night."

AJ smiled and Santana escorted her to Spanish class. When they got there AJ took her seat next to Sam and Santana took her seat next to Quinn who immediately turned to her. "What did you do to RuPaul?"

"I didn't do anything to her," Santana said grinning. "AJ however rejected her and made her cry."

Quinn was surprised. "Rejected her for what?"

"Man-Hands asked her on a date."

Quinn started laughing. "That is funny. So what are your plans for this musical number?"

"Adrianna, Sam and I are doing a song."

"You and AJ seem to be getting close," Quinn commented.

"Yeah, we are friends Q that's what friends do." Santana would never admit it but she was getting nervous about where this conversation was heading.

Sighing Quinn continued, "Santana I haven't seen you close to anyone since Brittany and you are nice to the girl."

Santana wasn't listening, she was too busy looking at the blonde in question but she did notice the end of the sentence. "Don't call her the girl," Santana snarled. "She has a name, use it."

"Damn Santana no need to bite my head off," Quinn said shocked by her friends reaction. "What is wrong with you?" she asked before following Santana's gaze to Sam and Adrianna, the former was whispering in the girls ear and making her laugh. "Oh, jealous much?"

"Me jealous? Not a chance Tubbers," Santana said but even she didn't fully believe that statement.

"AJ are you listening to me?" Sam asked his girlfriend.

"Huh what did you say?" Adrianna questioned. She had looked up to see Santana staring at her and she was hypnotized by the stare.

"I asked how it went with convincing Santana to do that song?" he repeated.

Adrianna turned her attention back to the boy next to her. "Oh, she agreed to do it."

Sam expected the Latina to say no but was pleasantly surprised. "That's good. When are you going to work on fixing the lyrics?"

"I invited her to spend the night Friday so we will either do it then or on Saturday. Sam what exactly do girls do at sleepovers?"

"Have you never been to a sleepover before?" he asked concerned.

"No," AJ responded embarrassed. "I preferred to spend my time alone, you and Santana are my first real friends."

"Well I don't know exactly what girls' do, you would be better off asking Kurt about that, but guys usually hang out and play video games. So my advice would be to just hang with her and watch movies, I'm sure she will tell you what she wants to do if you ask."

Their conversation was cut off by Mr. Schue telling them to get busy on their classwork. Both girls wondered how the weekend was going to go.

Friday afternoon

"Hey AJ," Santana said. She had been standing by the girls' locker since the final bell rang.

"Hi San, how long have you been waiting here?" she asked.

"Not long, got out of class a few minutes early so I could wait for you."

Adrianna was surprised yet again. Santana did a lot of nice things for her, bringing her breakfast almost every day this week, waiting by her locker after school. She didn't understand why she was doing it but she enjoyed it regardless.

"So I have my things in my car, I can follow you to your place," Santana said after five minutes of silence.

AJ snapped out of her thoughts. "Actually Sam gave me a ride so do you mind giving me a ride home?"

Santana laughed. "Of course, we are going to the same place."

"Oh right I forgot," AJ said laughing along.

Santana grabbed AJ's school books and carried them to her car. "You don't have to carry my books San," AJ stated.

Santana looked down to the books in her hand and her face turned red. She didn't realize she had taken the girls books from her. "Well don't get used to it hun, cause it won't happen again," Santana tried to joke. She was embarrassed and knew it would most likely happen again.

Both girls climbed into Santana's car and AJ messed with the radio while Santana pulled out of the lot. Finally Adrianna settled on a station and started singing along to Lady Gaga's So Happy I Could Die. Santana started laughed again. "You know the words to this song?" she questioned still laughing.

"Yeah I love Lady Gaga. Why?"

"I figured you were too innocent for a song like this," Santana said.

The blonde was confused. "Why do you say that?" she asked her friend.

Santana was confused by the question then started laughing when she figured out what she meant. "Do you pay attention to the words you are singing?"

"Um no," Adriana replied.

"Ok, well listening closely," Santana told her.

She did as she was told and that's when she heard it.

_I do my hair, I gloss my eyes, I touch myself all through the night._

"Oh my god," AJ gasped. "Although that does make a lot of sense now."

"What do you mean?"

"When I first started singing this song Serena started laughing uncontrollably but I never figured out why. Guess now I know."

"Well now you know you need to pay attention to lyrics."

AJ nodded. "So Santana what will we be doing tonight? I mean what is normal for sleepovers?"

Santana's jaw dropped. "You have never been to a sleepover?"

Adrianna shook her head. "No never. I was always alone, by choice; it was just easier that way."

Santana was saddened by this but tried not to let it show. "Well basically we watch movie, do manicures, pedicures and eat lots of junk food. Speaking of which if you don't have junk food we need to make a stop cause I needs me some sugar."

"Santana your grammar is still horrifying and don't worry about the junk food Olivia stocked up for us."

"I knew there was a reason I liked your step-mom," joked Santana.

Santana pulled her car into the driveway and hopped out grabbing her bags AJ opened the door to her house and they went inside and made their way to AJ's bedroom throwing the bags in her room before heading to the living room. They sat on the couch in silence not sure what to say to each other, Santana had AJ's legs in her lap.

Wanting to break the silence Santana asked the first question that came to mind. "What the room next to yours used for?"

AJ started blushing. "That was from my 'I'm going to be a songwriter or screenwriter' phase. My mom always supported me when I wanted to try something so she bought me sheet music and different equipment to help write songs."

"Your mom sounds great," Santana said jealous by the relationship they had. She was never close to her parents; they didn't even notice when she wasn't home. "Have you written any songs?"

"Well I tried once, and then I found out I had copied Smelly Cat from Friends so I stopped trying," AJ responded embarrassed again.

"You copied Smelly Cat?" Santana laughed and AJ threw a pillow at her. "Sorry but that's pretty funny."

"Well have you written or copied a song?" AJ demanded.

Now it was Santana's turn to be embarrassed, "I have."

"What is it about?"

"Um it was about Sam," she answered trying to avoid looking in her friend's eyes.

"Sam? As in my boyfriend Sam?"

"Yeah, we dated very briefly last year and we decided to do original songs for Regionals and Nationals and it ended up a disaster."

"What was the song called?" she asked.

"Trouty Mouth," Santana answered reluctantly.

Adrianna burst into laughter. "Let me guess you were making fun of his mouth?"

"Yeah," Santana answered sheepishly. "I want to write a good song, one we could sing at Regionals this year but I don't have that skill. I'm sick of Berry getting all the solos although I admit she did write a good song for Regionals last year."

"Well why don't we write one together," Adrianna said. "I think if we put our heads together we could come up with something good for Regionals."

Santana's eyes got wide. "You would do that?"

"Sure, if we could finish it by Monday maybe we could sing it in glee since our other project isn't due until Tuesday." Adrianna jumped off the couch and went into the music room to grab sheet music and pens and paper.

"Sounds good," Santana said groaning in pain when her friend kicked her in the side by accident. Adrianna returned moments later and took her spot on the couch, this time with Santana's legs in her lap. Neither girl paid attention to how they were sitting.

"Ok, first thing would be to figure out what to write about," Adrianna said starting a list of topics for their song.

"Acceptance," Santana said without thinking.

AJ looked up from her paper. "That's good San; there aren't many songs about acceptance." She wrote acceptance on the top of the paper and stared at it for a minute.

"What about Born this Way as the song title?" she asked.

Santana stared at the girl for a minute. "Yeah, I like it," she finally said.

"Ok, what people need to be accepted?" AJ asked. She knew Santana wanted to write a song so she thought she should leave most of the ideas for her.

"The glee club," Santana answered immediately.

AJ frowned. "Well yes but no, I was thinking…" she stopped talking to write five words on the paper. Silently she handed it to her friend.

Santana glanced at the paper and read, "_Gay, Straight, Bisexual, Lesbian, Transgender_."

"I think that covers most people who need acceptance," AJ stated.

Santana however was focused on the word lesbian. She felt as if the words were directed to her. "San is it ok?" AJ asked mistaking her friends silence as dislike for her idea.

"It's great honey. How about we add to that though," she said, grabbing a pen she wrote down two more words and handed the paper back to AJ.

Looking at the paper she read: _Black, White_. Seeing AJ's confused reaction Santana decided to explain. "Race's need to be accepted too, I'm just unsure what else to say."

"Here," she said grabbing her pen. She added Mexican and Oriental to the list.

"Don't use Mexican," Santana said. "Try chola, it is less specific and add beige to the list."

"Why beige?"

"Well we have five different orientations so it makes sense to have five races."

Adrianna added beige to the list and sat there in thought. "I got it," she yelled after a few minutes. She grabbed a piece of sheet music and started writing.

"Can I hear it?" Santana asked.

AJ handed the paper but Santana shook her head. "Sing it to me," she told her.

Adrianna took a deep breath and starting singing slowing.

"_My mama told me when I was young, we're all born superstars_," she sang. "That's all I have."

Santana was in awe of the girls writing ability. "Did your mom really say that?" Santana was curious.

"She did," AJ replied.

The girls spent the next four hours working on their song until they finished. "We have an amazing song San," AJ told her.

"I agree, why don't you and I watch a movie now?" Santana suggested.

"Sure you can pick one out."

Santana made her way to a stack of DVDs and started flipping through them. "You have a lot of lesbian movies," Santana commented. She was secretly thrilled; she never got an opportunity to watch them. She didn't own any and was afraid to rent them.

Adrianna was embarrassed. "They are my mom's," she explained.

Santana held up a movie called D.E.B.S. She had heard of the movie and had wanted to see it. "Oh that is mine," AJ said blushing.

Santana raised an eyebrow. "I never thought of you as a lesbian movie kind of girl."

"It is funny," Adrianna said defending one of her favorite movies.

"Do you mind watching it?" Santana asked hoping she didn't sound too eager.

"If you really want to, I don't mind. Why don't you put it in and I will get snacks."

Santana set up the movie while the blonde grabbed a few bags of candy and some water. When AJ came back into the room the DVD was all set up. "Here you go," AJ said tossing a bag of M&Ms at her friend. The blonde snatched the remote and sat next to Santana on the couch. They were having a hard time getting comfortable so Santana ended up sitting down and had Adrianna's head in her lap.

Throughout the movie Santana played with AJ's hair. They were quiet until the love scene between Lucy and Amy, when that appeared on screen AJ hid her face in Santana's stomach. Santana however was very into the scene and she didn't notice anything until she felt AJ grabbing her shirt.

"Are you ok?" Santana asked concerned she was sick.

"I'm fine," she said looking at her friend. Santana saw her cheeks were bright red.

"Are you embarrassed?" Santana asked amused.

"Yes," AJ admitted. "Sex scenes are very awkward."

"Sex is normal dear," Santana told her. "Even when it is between two girls," she added.

"I know," AJ said.

"Are you a virgin?" Santana asked not thinking.

"Santana," AJ yelled embarrassed. "Yes," she admitted quietly.

Santana was relieved her friend never slept with Sam, which confused her more. "Santana?"

"Yes," she answered looking at her friend. They stared at each other for a few minutes and Santana had to resist the urge to kiss her friend.

"I just wanted to say thanks for this, the sleepover. It is really fun," AJ told her.

Santana kissed her forehead. "I am glad I could help." They returned to their movie and after it was over AJ put in A Walk to Remember. The movie was about halfway done when both girls fell asleep, AJ on top of Santana with Santana's arms around the blonde.

**A/N: so I decided to make the weekend two chapters long, Sam and David will appear in the next one and Santana will start coming to terms with who she is. **

** and all credit for Born this Way goes to Lady Gaga, I just needed a song to help Santana accept herself so it made sense for her to help write this one.**


	9. Chapter 9

Saturday morning Santana woke up first, the first thing she noticed was her friend was on top of her, her right leg resting in between Santana's legs, and the next thing she noticed was she liked the feeling. It had taken her a moment to realize they had fallen asleep watching movies. Santana reluctantly pried the blonde girl off of her, trying not to wake her, and got up. She turned the TV off and made her way into the kitchen, the Latina decided to make breakfast for her friend.

Santana spent a good amount of time looking for ingredients and as soon as she found them she started cooking.

AJ woke up to find herself on the couch and she smelled food. She got up slowly and found Santana in the kitchen. "Good morning," Santana said smiling and wearing a Kiss the Chef apron.

"Morning San, how long have you been up?" AJ asked.

"An hour," Santana answered checking her watch. "Coffee?"

"Thanks," AJ replied gratefully, taking the cup from her friend. "You didn't have to cook you know."

"I know but I figured I could do something nice for you," Santana said piling food on a plate for AJ.

"Wow this is delicious," AJ exclaimed and Santana thought her heart was going to explode from happiness. "I didn't know you could cook."

"Yeah, I had to learn," Santana said. AJ could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Why?" she dared to ask.

Santana sighed. "My parents are never home and when they are home they don't really pay attention to me so if I want to eat I have to make it myself. I took home economics in middle school so I could learn some things to help take care of myself."

"San," AJ said getting up to hug her friend. "You can stay here anytime you want. My door is always open."

"Thanks honey," Santana said trying her hardest not to cry. "Now eat up."

They ate in silence, each of them lost in thought. Santana needed to talk to someone but the question was who could she trust? Brittany was out of the question and the same for Quinn. She could talk to Kurt but odds were he would tell Mercedes and everyone in glee club would know her business.

"_That's it. Blaine, he is the answer. He was there for Kurt during the Karofsky drama, I wonder if he would be willing to talk to me,_" Santana thought.

Without speaking Santana got up from the table and went to AJ's bedroom and grabbed her cellphone. She pulled up a new text message and started typing:

_Blaine, can we meet and talk later today? ~Santana_

Adrianna watched Santana, she had been rather quiet and she was concerned she did something wrong but Santana insisted everything was fine. After they finished breakfast Santana moved to start doing dishes. "San, let me do that, you cooked. You can take a shower if you want," AJ told her taking the plates out of her hand.

"Alright, I could use a shower," she commented.

"Towels are in the cabinet next to the sink," AJ yelled to her as she made her way to the bedroom.

Santana stripped her clothes off and climbed into the shower. She enjoyed the feel of the hot water on her skin. She hoped Blaine would text her back soon, Santana hated to rely on someone else but she was desperate to talk to someone. She did need someone she could rely on.

After spending twenty minutes in the shower Santana got out and firmly wrapped a towel around her body. She looked around her friend's bathroom for lotion but couldn't find any. Unlocking the bathroom door Santana walked back into the kitchen. "AJ do you have lotion? I forgot mine at home."

AJ was still washing dishes when Santana came back into the living room. She looked up when Santana asked her a question and she saw Santana wearing only a towel and water dripping down her body, she dropped the plate back into the sink in shock and licked her lips without thinking.

"Earth to AJ," Santana said walking up to the blonde girl. "AJ?" Santana gently shook her friend.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't expecting you to be so, um naked," AJ managed to get out her face turning red.

"Does my nakedness bother you?" Santana was pleased by the reaction she seemed to be getting from the girl.

"No," AJ answered quickly. She rushed to her room to grab lotion for Santana trying to hide her face in the process. "Here." She tossed the bottle to the Latina who caught it with ease, and was still avoiding looking at her. "I'm going to take a shower now."

Santana quickly applied the lotion and got dressed. Once she finished she received a text from Blaine:

_Santana, I would be happy to meet you for coffee and we can talk. When are you free? ~Blaine_

Santana quickly typed a reply:_ I will be working on a song with AJ and Sam for a couple hours. I will text you when we finish up, if that's ok. ~Santana_

His reply was almost immediate: _Sounds good Santana. Let me know. ~Blaine_

As soon as she hit send she heard a phone ringing. It wasn't hers so she assumed it was AJ's. Searching the room Santana found the phone and saw Sam was calling.

"Hello Trouty Mouth," Santana greeted.

"_Santana?"_ Sam questioned.

"Who else calls you that?" Sometimes the boy was not smart and Santana was wondering what AJ saw in him.

"_Right, why are you answering AJ's phone?"_ he demanded.

"She is in the shower and I heard it ring. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"_Oh right, what time do you guys want me over?"_

"Anytime I guess." Santana shrugged forgetting he couldn't see her.

"_Alright, see you guys soon,_" he said before hanging up.

Thirty minutes later AJ was fully dressed and ready for Sam to get here. After cleaning up her bathroom she heard a knock on the front door. "I'll get it," Santana yelled from the living room. She had been reading over the song she and AJ wrote and was changing a few words to make it sound better.

"Sam," Santana greeted politely after opening the door.

AJ ran out of her bathroom to the front door. "Hey babe," Sam greeted before kissing the girl. He needed to keep up appearances with Santana here.

"Hey Sam come on in," she said pulling her boyfriend into the house.

"Have you guys done any work on the song yet?" he asked. Sam was curious as to what the girls had done last night.

Adrianna's face turned red. "No, but San and I did write a song."

"Did you really?" he asked surprised.

"Yep," Santana confirmed. She was watching Sam hold AJ's hand and was fighting the urge to punch the boy.

"Can I hear it?"

"No," AJ said quickly. "You have to wait until everyone else hears it on Monday."

"Alright well shall we get to work?" Sam asked.

It took two hours but the three of them had there part of the song memorized and Santana and AJ had their lines sorted out.

Santana pulled out her phone again and sent a quick text to Blaine telling him she was getting ready to leave. "AJ, I need to go now," Santana announced after his reply.

AJ's face fell. "Ok, see you Monday."

AJ walked the Latina to the front door and hugged her friend. "Miss you already," Santana muttered before walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Santana walked into the Lima Bean a few minutes after Blaine had arrived. Blaine caught her eye and waved her over. She nodded and proceeded to the counter to buy coffee. After she got her coffee Santana made her way to the table. "Hello Santana," Blaine said as she sat down.<p>

"Hi," she answered looking around. Luckily for Santana they were off in a corner so people wouldn't notice them. "Thanks for meeting me."

"No problem, although I am surprised you texted me. What is on your mind Santana?" Blaine questioned watching his fellow glee clubber.

"I don't have anyone to talk to and I really need to talk," she admitted looking ashamed for needing someone.

Blaine was now confused. "Aren't you best friends with Brittany and Quinn and you have been getting closer to Adrianna."

"Brittany and I don't talk much anymore. I could never talk to Quinn about this and I can't talk to AJ about AJ."

Blaine studied the Latina. "Santana anything you tell me will be kept between us. You can trust me."

Santana took several moments to compose her thoughts. She sipped her drink as she tried to find the strength to say the words out loud. She took a deep breath before whispering, "I'm gay."

She couldn't meet his eyes. Slowly so he didn't scare her, Blaine grabbed her hand. "Santana I'm proud of you for admitting who you are. I know it must be hard for you." She nodded trying not to cry, Santana Lopez does not cry. "Does anyone else know?"

"Brittany and Karofsky."

"You loved her." It wasn't a question. He already knew. He had seen how hurt she was when she would see Brittany and Artie together but now she wasn't as sad. As for Karofsky they must have been each other's beards, it did explain why she dated him and why they went to prom together.

"Loved?" Santana questioned.

"May not be the right word," Blaine concluded.

"No, you're right," Santana said. Santana did love Brittany, more than anything but she wasn't in love with her.

"Santana you said you needed to talk about AJ, do you like her?" It seemed more like a statement than a question.

"I, yes I do. She was holding hands with Sam earlier and I wanted to punch him. I think she likes me too but it is hard to tell."

"Is she straight?" Blaine asked.

"She says she is but earlier today she was staring at me, I know she feels something I just don't know what and she is dating Trouty Mouth. Her mom is gay, so I'm sure she isn't completely opposed to lesbian relationships."

"Does she know about you?" he asked. He had a feeling he knew the answer.

Santana looked down at her drink. "No."

"Santana, you will never know if she has feelings for you if she doesn't know the two of you being together is a possibility." He was right and she knew it. She also knew talking to him was helping. Everything she was worrying and thinking about he was there to question and help her with it.

"What if she hates me?" That was what bugged Santana the most, losing her friend because of her feelings.

"San, she could never hate you."

"Blaine thanks, you don't know how much this means to me," Santana said honestly.

"Anytime Santana, I mean it. You know you are a great singer have you thought about singing to her to express your feelings?" Santana glared at him, she couldn't sing to her in glee, at least not yet. "I didn't mean in front of everyone, I meant sing to her in private," he backtracked.

Santana thought about what he said. She could do that but what song would she sing? And what was she going to do about Sam? She knew she couldn't sing to AJ as long as she was dating him, and Santana couldn't handle another rejection.

"I could do that but I don't know how to even begin to explain my feelings and everything," Santana confessed. She was not good at emotions.

"Tell her about last year, a little at a time. Tell her about your performances, show her the videos, something like that," Blaine explained.

"That's good, I got to go," Santana said jumping up and running out of the coffee house without saying goodbye.

* * *

><p>"Hey babe, you seem distracted, is everything ok?" Sam asked after Santana left. AJ couldn't explain it but she missed Santana as soon as she left.<p>

"Fine, when is David coming?" AJ turned her attention back to Sam.

"He just texted me, he should be here anytime." Sure enough there was a knock on the door.

"Hey David come on in," AJ greeted the boy. She was a little apprehensive about having the boy that slushied her here but she was doing it for Sam.

"Hey, look Adrianna I am really sorry about that slushie and I have made a point to make sure no one does it again and if they do then they are in for it," David told her.

"Thanks, but I should warn you Santana is pissed and I can't really control her so be careful." Karofsky looked terrified.

"Don't worry babe, I am sure Adrianna can has more control over Santana then she thinks," Sam said winking at David.

"Careful Evans," AJ joked missing the look and the meaning of Sam's statement. "Would hate for you to get dumped in front of your boyfriend."

"Oh careful Evans," David mocked.

"Ah you both know you love me. So what's going on with you and Santana?" Sam asked as the three of them made their way to the kitchen.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," AJ said quietly.

"I think she's in denial Sam," David said.

"What are you guys talking about?" AJ demanded.

"Nothing," they said going quiet. Sam didn't realize AJ had no idea about Santana and the obvious flirting that was going on.

The boys only stayed for an hour, they had a date planned and needed to get going. Sam made sure AJ would be ok alone before he followed David out of the house.

* * *

><p>Santana was standing outside AJ's house. She was planning on taking Blaine's advice and telling AJ about last year, not everything, well not everything at once but she figured she could start with performances. Santana had videos of their performances at Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals and she had brought many photos of her in the different outfits among other things.<p>

Santana had rushed home after talking to Blaine to grab the stuff and grab more clothes in case she was invited to stay the night again. Now here she was standing outside of her friend's house like some predator unsure if she should knock or go home.

Before she could make her decision the door opened and AJ pulled her inside without a word. "How did you know I was outside?" she asked.

"My uncle called, said my neighbors called the police about a Latina girl standing outside the door. He wanted to know if I knew you before coming over to arrest you," AJ explained. "Why are you here Santana?"

"I missed you," Santana admitted. "And I was bored at home so I grabbed some stuff and drove back here." She held up the tapes and stacks of photos. "Do you not want me here?" Santana was hurt at the thought.

"No, I do want you here but I figured you wouldn't want to come back," AJ told her looking down.

Santana set down her stuff and went to her friends' side. She tucked a strand of hair behind AJ's ear and placed a hand on her cheek. "Why do you do that? You always second guess yourself, and put yourself down."

Adrianna unconsciously leaned into Santana's hand. "I'm not used to people wanting to be around me. I keep expecting you to leave at any moment and never speak to me again."

"That will never happen, promise." Santana held up her pinkie like she had done with Brittany so many times before. Santana didn't even notice the connection. AJ stared at her and linked pinkies and pulled the Latina close to her.

"Why don't we look at those pictures?" AJ suggested. Santana nodded and AJ led Santana to her bedroom. Santana dumped the photos on the bed and both girls climbed onto the bed.

"Oh here is a good one," Santana said handing her a photo.

"You and Mercedes sang together?" AJ questioned looking at the photo. It showed Santana in her Cheerios outfit with Mercedes.

"We did," Santana confirmed. "This is when we sang River Deep, Mountain High."

"I wish I had seen that. I bet you were amazing."

"Maybe I can convince Mercedes to sing with me again," Santana said trying to think of a way to convince the diva.

"What is this from?" AJ asked holding up a photo of Santana and the other glee girls all in leather. AJ had to admit Santana looked incredibly hot.

"Oh that was when the Mr. Schue had the girls and guys split up for a competition, us girls did a Start me up and living on a prayer mash up."

"You look really hot," AJ blurted out.

"Thanks," Santana said blushing.

"Wow you are crying in this one and so is Brittany," AJ said holding up a photo from when Santana and Brittany sang Landslide. Santana froze; she didn't realize that picture was in the stack. "What song were you singing in this?"

"Landslide," Santana mumbled. She wanted this conversation to be over. She wasn't ready to tell her about Brittany.

"Landslide? But isn't that a love song?" AJ asked.

"Yes," Santana replied taking a deep breath.

"So you were in love with Brittany?" AJ asked finally understanding. Santana couldn't take it anymore; she grabbed her purse and ran out of the house, ignoring AJ's calls for her. Santana just ran and didn't look back while AJ stood at her front door hurt and confused.


	10. Chapter 10

"I screwed up," Santana said as soon as Blaine opened the door. Santana ran all the way to Blaine's house leaving her car in AJ's driveway. Now she needed advice on how to fix the mess she made.

"Santana? What do you mean you screwed up?" Blaine asked. He looked around for her car. "Where is your car?"

"It is at AJ's house." Santana was taking deep breaths. "I ran here. She saw a picture of me and Brittany singing Landslide. She knows I loved her."

Blaine helped Santana into his house shutting the door behind him. "What did she say?" Blaine asked after they walked into his bedroom. Blaine's parents weren't home so he left his door open.

"Nothing, I mean she asked about the photo and asked if I loved Brittany and I ran. Oh god, she is going to hate me, I broke my promise to her."

"What promise?" Blaine asked.

"I promised I would never leave her, but I ran away from her."

"Santana you can fix this but you have to talk to her," Blaine said trying to calm down the Latina. "Come on I will drive you back to AJ's house so you can get your car."

The car ride was silent other than Santana giving Blaine directions. Santana thanked Blaine for the ride and got out and went to her car. She drove home crying.

* * *

><p>Monday morning AJ had a plan. She was going to get Santana to talk to her. Santana had spent all day Sunday ignoring AJ's texts and calls. Although AJ understood why Santana was acting the way she was it still hurt her.<p>

"Yo Cabot," a guy yelled pulling AJ out of her thoughts. She turned to find a big African American guy wearing a letterman's jacket. He was holding two cups and AJ knew what was coming next. "Welcome to the Glee Club," he said before throwing both cups in her face.

AJ looked down at the purple and red slush covering her. A few people were laughing but many were not, they all knew when the co-head cheerleaders found out what happened Azimio was going to get it. "Come on AJ," Rachel said pulling the stunned blonde towards the bathroom.

"Thanks Rachel," AJ said when they got into the bathroom. Rachel sat up a chair while AJ was trying to stop the burning in her eyes. Neither girl saw Brittany leave the bathroom.

Brittany was on a mission. She needed to find Santana or Quinn. Brittany wasn't as stupid as everyone thought she knew how Santana felt about AJ and she was genuinely happy for her but she also knew their friendship was pretty much over. Finally Brittany spotted both Quinn and Santana by Quinn's locker. "San," Brittany said announcing her presence. Santana stared at her former lover unable to say anything.

"What's up Brit?" Quinn asked saving her friend from talking.

"Azimio slushied AJ, Rachel took her to the bathroom by her locker to get her cleaned off but she is going to need new clothes."

"He did what?" Santana yelled. "I'm going to kill him."

"Santana calm down. You can't help her if you are kicking his ass," Quinn said hoping to take sense into her.

"Q, tell the Cheerios they each need to have two slushies at lunch time or else they will spend all of practice running, and get me two as well. We all are going to meet in the cafeteria. I am going to teach him a lesson." Santana didn't notice Brittany had left and come back.

"Here San, she is going to need clothes." Brittany handed Santana an outfit. Santana recognized it as her own clothing; she had left it at Brittany's house last year and never got it back.

"Thank you Brittany," Santana said before running off to the bathroom.

Santana pushed the bathroom door open slightly and heard Rachel say, "You need to take your clothes off otherwise you are going to be very sticky and uncomfortable."

Santana burst in. She didn't want to hear about Rachel seeing her woman naked. "Out Yentl," Santana barked.

"Excuse me we were having a private conversation," Rachel said.

"Yeah I heard, and I am sure she doesn't want a dwarf staring at her when she is trying to get clean now beat it." Santana didn't think it would be right for her to help either but if anyone was going to look at the blonde naked it would be her.

Rachel looked at the two and did her famous diva storm out. "I'm going to kick his ass," Santana said when Rachel was gone and she got a good look at her friend.

"San can you help me take this off?" AJ asked her friend. She was avoiding making eye contact with Santana.

"Sure," Santana said. She walked over to her friend and pulled her shirt off.

"I'm glad I don't like this outfit that much," AJ muttered grabbing some paper towels and wetting them to get the liquid off of her.

Two freshmen made the mistake of walking into bathroom. Their eyes went wide when they saw Santana standing next to a shirtless AJ. "Get out now," Santana yelled at them. Both girls ran from the bathroom in fear of the Latina.

"You didn't have to yell," AJ said. Santana just shrugged.

"AJ why are you purple and red?" Santana asked when she turned her attention back to the blonde girl. She had a feeling Azimio hit her with two slushies but she wanted to be certain.

"Two cups," was all she said.

"Bastard," Santana said before cursing him in Spanish.

"San since you kicked Rachel out do you mind helping me?" AJ questioned gesturing to her sticky body.

"Oh right." Santana snapped out of her fantasies involving killing Azimio and others involving a half-naked blonde girl. "Close your eyes," she instructed after wetting a paper towel.

AJ did as she was told. "Why did you come to help?"

"Did you want Berry to help instead?" Santana asked ignoring the question.

"No, I was glad you kicked her out. I didn't want to be even partially naked in front of her."

"But you willingly take your shirt off in front of the lesbian?" Santana did not understand her friend.

AJ sighed. She had to explain but was afraid it would sound weird. "Rachel kept staring at me and licking her lips. It was very creepy and I don't even know her. With you, I know and trust you, I know you aren't going to try and grope me."

"If I see Man-hands again I am going to punch her."

"No you aren't Santana. Just leave her alone, please." Santana nodded. "San we have to talk about Saturday." Both girls ignored the bell for first period.

Santana continued to wash slushie out of AJ's hair. "I am sorry, for running and breaking my promise."

"It's ok San. I'm hurt but I know you were scared. I just don't understand why you were scared."

"I was afraid you would be mad at me for not telling you and you wouldn't like me anymore. I was planning on telling you but not like that. That picture was not supposed to be there."

"I am not mad at you, and I will always like you. Actually it all makes sense now." Santana gave her a questioning look. "What I mean is I kind of had an idea, somewhere deep down. Wanting to write a song about acceptance and wanting to watch D.E.B.S. and what Rachel said about you 'screwing me' are big clues. Santana being gay doesn't change who you are. You are still the same person to me and you are still my best friend. But it doesn't mean I shouldn't be standing here shirtless for much longer," AJ joked causing Santana to laugh.

"You know I would never screw you and bail right?" Santana asked.

"I know San," AJ said.

"Are you still ok with us singing our song in glee club?" Santana asked helping AJ get dressed.

"Yep, but it is your choice. If you don't want to sing you don't have to."

"I want to, what are your plans for lunch?" Santana asked.

"Um, I will be eating," AJ replied as if it were obvious.

"Make sure you are in the cafeteria."

"Why?" AJ had a feeling she was up to no good.

"You will see," Santana answered with an evil grin on her face.

"You are up to no good," AJ said shaking her head.

"Nope nothing good, no one messes with my girl and gets away with it."

"Your girl?" AJ asked raising an eyebrow. She liked the sound that.

"Yeah," Santana said embarrassed. "My best friend who I would do anything to protect."

"Do you still love her?" AJ asked.

Santana immediately knew who she was talking about. "No," she said looking down. "I thought I did but I don't. She was my best friend and I know a part of me will always love her in a way but I moved on just as she has and I am happy she is happy."

"You will find someone San, I know you will."

"Thanks," Santana said. The girls left and headed to their second period class.

* * *

><p>As promised, at lunch time, AJ was making her way to the cafeteria. "Hey Christina," AJ heard Mercedes yell. AJ looked around for someone to answer her.<p>

Sighing Mercedes got up and walked over to the confused blonde. "I was talking to you white girl," Mercedes said smiling at her.

"My name isn't Christina," AJ told her.

Mercedes escorted AJ to her lunch table where Rachel, Finn, Tina, Mike and Artie were sitting. "I know but you sound like her. We call Rachel Streisand, Finn is Justin Timberlake, Santana is JLo and I am Beyoncé. It's a glee club nickname, you should be happy it means you are part of the group."

"Oh thanks," AJ said as Sam walked over to the table.

"Hey guys," he greeted before sitting next to his girlfriend. Rachel made a face when Sam kissed AJ but Finn didn't notice.

"Why are we all here?" Tina asked. Most of the glee club avoided the cafeteria like the plague.

"Satan just told us to be here at lunch," Rachel answered.

"Don't call her that," AJ whispered. No one but Sam heard her and he squeezed her hand.

"Why are you even friends with her?" Rachel asked.

Sam interrupted before AJ could answer, "Guys look over there." Sam pointed towards Azimio, who had walked in a few minutes earlier. He was sitting at a table with the football players. The group of glee clubbers could see Santana, Quinn and Brittany standing behind Azimio, each were holding two slushie cups. Slowly the rest of the squad piled into the cafeteria behind them.

"Azimio," Santana said loudly getting the attention of the entire cafeteria. Everyone in the cafeteria stopped talking and dropped what they were doing to watch what was going on. Azimio hadn't noticed the cheerleader until Santana called his name.

"What is she doing?" Mike asked.

"Oh no," AJ said. Everyone at the table looked at her but she shook her head. She knew what Santana was doing.

Karofsky was sitting next to Azimio but slowly scooting away. He knew Santana was pissed off, hell everyone in school except Azimio knew. "What do you want Lopez?" Azimio asked before turning around to see the cheerleading squad standing in front of him. He unsuccessfully tried to hide his shock.

"You're about to learn what happens when you don't listen. What part of do not slushie AJ did you not understand?" Santana asked angrily.

All heads turned to AJ. Embarrassed AJ hid her face in Sam's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. Karofsky couldn't help feeling jealous, while Santana was fighting the urge to slushie Sam instead. "She your girlfriend Lopez? Can't say I blame you she is a nice piece of ass. Think I should tap that or have you gotten their first?"

Santana tightened her grip on her cup, if she wasn't careful she would break it and slushie herself. Trying to keep calm Santana looked to Quinn who nodded and looked to the squad. They all nodded and the co-head cheerleaders raised their cups, followed closely by their squad, and threw them as Azimio.

"What the fuck?" Azimio yelled wiping slushie out of his eyes. "This isn't over bitch." Azimio ran out of the cafeteria cursing. The glee club was laughing and cheering, soon followed by everyone else. Sam, AJ, Rachel and Santana had a bad feeling about what had happened and what could happen.

"Listen up losers," Santana yelled, shaking off her fear, and climbing onto a table. "When I say no slushying AJ I means it. Now if any of you so much as look at her wrong I will ends you. Got it?" Afraid of the Latina everyone nodded.

Santana jumped off the table and waved the Cheerios away. She made her way over to the glee table and everyone but Rachel and AJ left so they wouldn't upset the already pissed of cheerleader. Finn was standing there trying to get his girlfriend to leave.

"Rach," Finn said. "Are you coming?" Finn was in a hurry to leave.

"In a minute," Rachel said not looking at her boyfriend. Finn quickly walked away.

"What Berry?" Santana asked annoyed.

"Do you realize what you have done? Or do you not care?" Rachel asked.

"I can handle Azimio," Santana growled. "And don't you dare question if I care. I care more than you will ever know," she added in a whisper that only AJ heard. AJ moved over to hug her friend.

"I know San. Rachel, leave Santana alone," AJ said as Santana wrapped her arms around AJ.

Rachel, knowing AJ was more focused on Santana, got up and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"What if he hurts you?" Santana asked when she was gone. "It will be my fault."

"No it will not San," she disagreed. "Honey he is mad because you embarrassed him but he won't do anything. Now come on we have class." AJ dragged Santana to her next class. Santana was starting to feel better about the situation but it more due to the fact that AJ called her honey.

After school Santana and AJ were standing outside of the choir room. "Are you ready for this?" Santana asked.

AJ shook her head. "No I am scared." AJ had her back to Santana.

"You have sung in front of glee club before," Santana reminded her.

"I know but this is different, this is a song we wrote." Santana grabbed her hand and spun her around.

"Hey everything will be fine," Santana said before kissing her forehead. AJ nodded and followed the Latina inside.

Once everyone arrived Santana raised her hand. "Mr. Schue AJ and I wrote a song for Regionals."

Mr. Schue was shocked; Santana was not one to volunteer or help in anyway. "Really, can we hear it?"

"Sure," AJ said. Both girls got up and handed the sheet of music to Brad so they could play. "So Santana was the one who really wrote the song, I just added some things here and there."

They music started and they began.

_(Santana)_

_It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M  
>Just put your paws up<br>'Cause you were born this way, baby  
><em>

_(Adrianna)  
>My mama told me when I was young<br>We are all born superstars  
>She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on<br>In the glass of her boudoir_

_There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are_  
><em>She said, 'cause He made you perfect, babe<em>  
><em>So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far<em>  
><em>Listen to me when I say<em>

_(Both)  
>I'm beautiful in my way<br>'Cause God makes no mistakes  
>I'm on the right track, baby<br>I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret_  
><em>Just love yourself and you're set<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby<em>  
><em>I was born this way, born this way<em>

_(Santana)  
>Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way<br>Baby, I was born this way_

_(Adrianna)  
>Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way<br>I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way  
><em>

_(Both)  
>Don't be a drag, just be a queen<br>Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
>Don't be a drag, just be a queen<br>Don't be  
><em>

_(Santana)  
>Give yourself prudence and love your friends<br>Subway kid, rejoice of truth  
>In the religion of the insecure<br>I must be myself, respect my youth_

_A different lover is not a sin _(Santana ran her arm down AJ's leg.)  
><em>Believe capital H-I-M<br>I love my life, I love this record and  
>Mi amore vole fe yah<br>_

_(Both)  
>I'm beautiful in my way,<br>'Cause God makes no mistakes  
>I'm on the right track, baby<br>I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret,_  
><em>Just love yourself and you're set<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby<em>  
><em>I was born this way<em>

_(Santana)  
>Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way<br>Baby, I was born this way_

_(Adrianna)  
>Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way<br>I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way  
><em>

_(Adrianna)  
>Don't be drag, just be a queen<br>Whether you're broke or evergreen_

_(Santana)  
>You're black, white, beige, chola descent<br>You're Lebanese, you're orient  
><em>

_(Adrianna)  
>Whether life's disabilities<br>Left you outcast, bullied or teased_

_(Santana)  
>Rejoice and love yourself today<br>'Cause baby, you were born this way  
><em>

_(Santana)  
>No matter gay, straight or bi<br>Lesbian, transgendered life_

_(Adrianna)  
>I'm on the right track, baby<br>I was born to survive  
><em>

_(Santana)  
>No matter black, white or beige<br>Chola or orient made_

_(Adrianna)  
>I'm on the right track, baby<br>I was born to be brave  
><em>

_(Both)  
>I'm beautiful in my way<br>'Cause God makes no mistakes  
>I'm on the right track, baby<br>I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret,_  
><em>Just love yourself and you're set<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby<em>  
><em>I was born this way, yeah<em>

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_  
><em>Baby, I was born this way<em>  
><em>Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way<em>  
><em>I was born this way, hey<em>  
><em>I was born this way, hey<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey<em>

_I was born this way, hey_  
><em>I was born this way, hey<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey<em>

Everyone cheered when they finished. "Guys that was amazing," Mr. Schue said.

"I agree," Rachel said staring at AJ. "It will be perfect for Finn and I to sing at Regionals."

"Whoa, hold on dwarf this is our song not yours. We didn't write it for you to take it from us," Santana said getting ready to jump on the diva. AJ wrapped her arms arm the Latina but didn't say anything.

"Mr. Schue I agree with Santana," Mercedes said and the club members agreed.

"Yeah, they wrote the song they should sing it together at Regionals and the rest of us could do the chorus and dancing," Tina said agreeing.

Rachel on the other hand was mad. "Two girls singing a duet together will ruin our chances at winning." Santana tried again to jump at her but AJ was still holding her back.

"How is it, it takes three of us to hold Santana back normally but AJ can do it all by herself?" Quinn whispered to Sam.

"Because Santana loves her and doesn't want to hurt her," Sam whispered back. Quinn stared at her ex-boyfriend in shock.

"Enough," Mr. Schue yelled. "Santana and AJ will be singing the song they wrote at Regionals. End of discussion. Guys Regionals is in two weeks and we need amazing songs to win. Now Santana and AJ wrote a great song about acceptance. I have an idea for costumes but it will be up to Santana and AJ since it is their song."

"What's the idea?" Santana asked.

"You guys sang about acceptance, so what if we had shirts that showed us accepting things about ourselves that we may not like?"

"That's good Mr. Schue," Sam said. Mercedes nodded.

"We can do your song last, everyone will wear black pants with white shirts with the words and jackets on top. Our first number we keep the jackets on but the last number we take them off. So everyone's job now is to find something about themselves they may want to change but instead should be embraced."

After Mr. Schue's speech everyone went to practice their songs for the next day. During practice AJ got a text.

_AJ, Do you mind if I go out with David tonight?" ~Sam_

_No, go have fun. I will hang with Santana or my mom. Tell David I said hi. ~AJ_

Santana waited for AJ after practice. "Hey you busy?" she asked.

"Nope, Sam is going to stay home tonight. Why, what's up?"

"Do you want to go to our place?" Santana asked eagerly. AJ smiled when Santana said our place. It certainly did feel like their place.

"Sure, why don't I follow you home? Then we only have to take one car," AJ suggested.

"Works for me, see you soon." Santana and AJ rushed to their cars.

During the car ride both girls thought of what to put on their shirts. AJ pulled in Santana's driveway a few minutes after Santana and she left the car running as Santana climbed in.

The girls pulled into the empty lot. AJ locked up her car before following Santana to the park. "Do you have any idea what you're putting on your shirt?" Santana asked when they were sitting on the swings.

"No idea," AJ replied. "What about you?"

"No idea," Santana echoed. AJ looked at Santana. "What?" she asked feeling a little insecure.

"Nothing, I just thought you would put lesbian on your shirt," AJ said.

"I can't," Santana said not making eye contact with her friend.

"I know but I think you will be happier if you didn't hide. San I will never force you out but if it helps I will put lesbian on my shirt too."

Santana laughed. "No don't do that. I'll think about it ok?"

"Ok," AJ agreed. "Come with me," AJ instructed grabbing Santana's hand.

"Where are we going?" Santana asked and she followed AJ.

AJ didn't reply and instead lead Santana back to her car. "In glee club I got an idea for a song, a song I want to sing to you, in private."

Santana held her breath as AJ messed with her IPod. "Will you dance with me?" AJ asked and Santana nodded unable to speak. Suddenly music started and AJ began singing while the two girls slow danced:

_Oh why you look so sad  
>The tears are in your eyes<em>

AJ wiped away the tears from Santana's eyes

_Come on and come to me now  
>Don't be ashamed to cry<br>Let me see you through  
>Cause I've seen the dark side too<em>

_When the night falls on you_  
><em>You don't know what to do<em>  
><em>Nothing you confess<em>  
><em>Could make me love you less<em>

_I'll stand by you_  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>  
><em>Won't let nobody hurt you<em>  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>

_So if you're mad get mad_  
><em>Don't hold it all inside<em>  
><em>Come on and talk to me now<em>  
><em>Hey, what you got to hide<em>  
><em>I get angry too<em>  
><em>Well I'm a lot like you<em>

_When you're standing at the crossroads_  
><em>And don't know which path to choose<em>  
><em>Let me come along<em>  
><em>Cause even if you're wrong<em>

_I'll stand by you_  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>  
><em>Won't let nobody hurt you<em>  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>  
><em>Take me in into you darkest hour<em>  
><em>And I'll never desert you<em>  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>

_And when, when the night falls on you, baby_  
><em>You feeling all alone<em>

AJ spun away from Santana

_You won't be on your own_

Santana pulled AJ back to her.

_I'll stand by you_  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>  
><em>Won't let nobody hurt you<em>  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>  
><em>Take me in into you darkest hour<em>  
><em>And I'll never desert you<em>  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>

_Oh I'll stand by you_  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>

"That was beautiful," Santana said still crying. Santana was still holding onto her friend and they were looking in each other's eyes. Both girls unconsciously leaned forward and just as Santana was about to kiss her AJ pulled away.

"Thanks," Adrianna said her face turning red.

"No I mean it, there was something about that performance, you seem happier." Santana was disappointed at AJ's reaction but realized she probably didn't want to cheat on her boyfriend.

"I think it's the message, Santana I mean what I sang. I will stand by you no matter what you decide to do," AJ told her. The song and what AJ told her gave Santana confidence she didn't have before. Santana decided in that moment to put lesbian on her shirt even if it meant the entire school finding out.

It was getting dark when AJ arrived home. Her mother was waiting for her. "Hi mom," AJ said when she saw her mom in the kitchen.

Alex looked up and was relieved her daughter was ok. "I got an interesting call from school today Adrian," Alex said. "Apparently you missed first period and they wanted to know if you had an appointment." Alex scrutinized her daughter's clothes. "You weren't wearing those clothes when you left this morning," Alex noticed.

"Yeah I know. They are Santana's clothes," AJ said when Alex stopped talking. "I missed first period because I got slushied and Santana was helping me get cleaned off. We ended up talking."

"So you two are talking again?" Alex asked. AJ nodded. Alex smiled, AJ was miserable all day Sunday and Alex was happy her daughter was happy again. "And you got slushied?" Again AJ nodded.

Alex started mumbling about how she was going to throw the person in jail for assault. "Don't do that," AJ begged.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Because Santana got the entire cheerleading squad to slushie him and if you try to put him in jail then she will get in trouble too," AJ explained.

"Alright, I won't do anything. How did your performance go?" Alex asked.

"It was great. Mr. Schue wants to use our song for Regionals and Santana and I will be singing lead."

"That's great honey. We will be there to watch," Alex said hugging her daughter. AJ said goodnight and made her way to her bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam, Adrianna and Santana met outside of the choir room after school. "Are you sure we have to do this song?" Santana whined. She was ok with the idea at first but now that she actually had to perform and she wasn't looking forward to it. Her badass reputation was about to go down the drain.

"Yes San," AJ replied. "It is the only song we have prepared."

"Alright," Santana grumbled. AJ laughed and dragged her friend inside while Sam watched the two. He noticed their relationship was evolving much like his and David's did last year. He also noticed she was ditching him to spend time with Santana, not that he minded but it was making their fake relationship slowly disappear. When the time came and she broke up with him he would happily agree.

Everyone sat down and waited for Mr. Schue to start talking. "So who would like to go first with their musical selection?" he asked.

No one was surprised when Rachel raised her hand. He nodded and she jumped up. "So I selected Hopelessly Devoted to you from the classic movie Grease," she said. She was looking at AJ when she said the song title and Santana glared at her while AJ looked down to avoid making eye contact with the diva.

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken,  
>my eyes are not the first to cry I'm not the first to know,<br>there's just no gettin' over you  
>Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around<br>and wait for you  
>But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else<br>for me to do I'm hopelessly devoted to you  
>But now there's nowhere to hide,<br>since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,  
>hopelessly devoted to you<br>Hopelessly devoted to you,  
>hopelessly devoted to you<br>My head is saying "fool, forget him",  
>my heart is saying "don't let go"<br>Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do  
>I'm hopelessly devoted to you<br>But now there's nowhere to hide,  
>since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,<br>hopelessly devoted to you  
>Hopelessly devoted to you,<br>hopelessly devoted to you_

Everyone politely clapped after she finished and one by one glee club members performed until Sam, Santana and AJ were the only ones left. "Sam your turn," Mr. Schue said. Mr. Schue was unaware the three kids decided to perform together since everyone else did solos.

"We chose a song from Camp Rock and made the duet into a group number," AJ said. Sam grabbed his guitar and the band started.

_(Adrianna)_

_I've always been the kind of girl  
>That hid my face<em>

_(Santana)  
>So afraid to tell the world<br>What I've got to say_

_(Adrianna)  
>But I have this dream<br>Right inside of me_

_(Santana)  
>I'm gonna let it show, it's time<br>To let you know_

_(Adrianna)  
>To let you know<em>

_(Santana and Adrianna)  
>This is real, this is me<br>I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
>Gonna let the light, shine on me<br>Now I've found, who I am  
>There's no way to hold it in<br>No more hiding who I want to be  
>This is me<em>

_(Adrianna)  
>Do you know what it's like<br>To feel so in the dark  
>To dream about a life<br>Where you're the shining star_

_(Santana)  
>Even though it seems<br>Like it's too far away  
>I have to believe in myself<br>It's the only way_

_(Adrianna and Santana)  
>This is real, This is me<br>I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
>Gonna let the light, shine on me<br>Now I've found, who I am  
>There's no way to hold it in<br>No more hiding who I want to be  
>This is me<em>

_(Sam)  
>You're the voice I hear inside my head<br>The reason that I'm singing  
>I need to find you, I gotta find you<br>You're the missing piece I need  
>The song inside of me<br>I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_(Santana, Adrianna and Sam)  
>This is real, this is me<br>I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
>Gonna let the light, shine on me<br>Now I've found, who I am  
>There's no way to hold it in<br>No more hiding who I want to be  
>This is me<em>

_(Sam)  
>You're the missing piece I need<br>The song inside of me (this is me)  
>You're the voice I hear inside my head<br>The reason that I'm singing_

_(Santana, Adrianna, Sam)  
>Now I've found, who I am<br>There's no way to hold it in  
>No more hiding who I want to be<br>This is me_

"Good job everyone. Now this week we will be focusing on love. Most of you are dating each other: Rachel/Finn, Artie/Brittany, Tina/Mike, Sam/AJ, Blaine/Kurt and Puck/Quinn. So I want you guys to pair up and sing a duet love song," Mr. Schue announced.

"What about Mercedes and Santana? They sure as hell aren't dating and I doubt they will want to sing a love song together," Sam asked.

Mr. Schue was unsure what to do about them. "Mr. Schue, I'll sing with Santana," AJ said. All eyes moved to her. Santana looked excited, Rachel looked hurt, Sam had a feeling that would happen and everyone else was confused.

"AJ it's a nice suggestion but I am not sure about it," Mr. Schue said.

"What's not to be sure about? I sing with Santana and Mercedes can sing with Sam. It will be easy," AJ said. Santana was proud of her friend for finally standing up for something she wanted.

"You do know you would be singing a love song, with a girl," Finn said.

"Do you have a problem with that Finnocence?" Santana asked. She liked the idea.

"No but I didn't know she was gay," Finn commented. Several members nodded.

"I am not gay Finn but I am comfortable with myself and I have no problem singing with San. In fact I have the perfect song, if she agrees."

"I agree," Santana said quickly.

Mr. Schue cut in before there could be a fight. "Ok, if Santana and AJ want to sing together then they can. Sam and Mercedes are you two ok with doing a love song?"

Both of them nodded. "Alright then class dismissed, see you guys on Friday with your songs."

"Hey San," AJ said rushing to her friends side.

"What's up?" Santana asked cheerfully.

"Do you want to go shopping? I would ask Sam but he's a guy I doubt he wants to shop for clothes." Actually AJ knew Sam would love to go but she had to pretend he was the boyfriend that hated shopping.

"Sure I would love to go," Santana said. She was excited to spend more time with her friend.

"Do you want to follow me home? I can drive from there."

"Sure where are we going?"

"Manhattan, if you don't mind," AJ said. "They have better stores." Santana agreed and walked AJ to her car.

Santana was driving to AJ's house after first stopping at her own to drop off her books. Adrianna left the door unlocked for her and headed to her room to look for the song while she waited. Santana had texted her about stopping.

Santana walked into AJ's bedroom as soon as AJ printed the song. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hi San," AJ greeted.

"What are you up to?" she asked.

"I printed the song, in case you wanted to sing it. San you don't have to sing with me, I mean if you would rather sing with Mercedes or Brittany or…" Santana placed her hand over AJ's mouth to shut her up.

"I don't want to sing with Brittany and I sure as hell don't want to sing with Aretha. Honestly you are the only one I can picture singing with," Santana said before removing her hand. "Now what song did you come up with?"

"Well I was watching Grey's Anatomy with my mom the other night and two of the leads sang this song, they are lovers and both women, so I looked it up and it's amazing."

"Let's do it," Santana said after reading the lyrics.

"Great, which part do you want?"

"The first if you don't mind."

"I don't mind," AJ said smiling.

"You do know if we sing this, even if it's just in front of the glee club, there will be rumors and I'm sure Berry will be starting most of them," Santana said.

"I know San, I guess the question is can you handle it?"

"If I'm singing with you then I can," Santana blurted out. Adrianna smiled and hugged her friend.

"Ready to go?" AJ asked and Santana nodded.

The girls were halfway to Manhattan when AJ's phone rang. "Hello," she said.

"_Hey AJ, I tried calling home but it went to voicemail. Where are you_?" Alex asked.

"San and I are going shopping in Manhattan; we must have just missed your call."

"_Oh that sounds fun. If Santana finds something she wants buy it for her_," Alex told her daughter. The Cabot's were a very wealthy family but AJ had never told anyone.

"Um ok," AJ said.

"_I need to be in court. See you tonight, love you_."

"Love you too mom, bye," AJ said before hanging up.

"Everything ok?" Santana asked when she got off the phone.

"Yeah, my mom was just checking on me as usual."

AJ pulled into a parking spot in front of Hollister. They got out and walked into the store. "Wow this place is huge," Santana commented.

AJ stared at her friend. "Have you never been here?"

Santana looked embarrassed. "No, this has been my second time in Manhattan."

Adrianna grabbed Santana's hand and led her inside the store. "Let's shop," she said eagerly. They made their way to a table full of shirts and while AJ looked Santana went off and looked at dresses. The girls browsed the store separately until Santana found a dress she thought was perfect for AJ.

"Hey AJ try this on," Santana said as she approached her friend.

"Santana I don't know," AJ said holding up the dress Santana picked out. "It is kind of slutty." Santana pouted. "Fine I will try it on."

AJ made her way to the dressing room and pulled off her clothes and put on the dress but she was having trouble with the zipper. "San," she called out loudly. "I need your help."

Santana took a deep breath before entering the dressing room. She had to cast away all of the indecent thoughts she was having. "What do you need?" Santana asked after AJ let her in.

"I think the zipper is stuck. Can you fix it?" AJ asked before turning around and moving her hair out of the way.

"Sure," she managed to get out. AJ shivered in pleasure when Santana touched her. She didn't quite understand why so she brushed it aside. Santana fiddled with the zipper before she was able to pull it up. "All done," Santana said looking away from the girl in front of her.

"Thanks," she said before turning around. "What do you think?"

Santana was speechless. "You look great," she said after a few minutes.

"Thanks," AJ said blushing. AJ quickly changed back into her clothes and grabbed the dress. "We need to find you something to wear."

"No you don't have to," Santana said embarrassed. She didn't have extra money to buy clothes.

"Please try clothes on for me," AJ said batting her eyelashes. Santana couldn't resist the girl she loved.

"Alright."

"Do you wear dresses?" AJ asked looking around.

"Only during performances," Santana answered looking at a shirt she liked.

"Can you try this one on?" AJ said holding up a red dress.

"Ok," Santana said. She would never be able to resist her friend.

"How does it look?" AJ asked after a few minutes of silence. Santana opened the door and pulled AJ into the dressing room.

"Wow, you look beautiful Santana," AJ said blushing. "You have to get this dress."

Santana looked down. "I don't have the money for it."

"San," AJ said touching her face. "My mom said to buy you anything you want. Don't worry about it."

"I can't let your mom do that," Santana said. "I don't want her to spend money on me."

"Santana my family is rich, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but we have a lot of money and I want to buy you things."

"Really?" Santana asked shocked. AJ nodded. "Ok then."

The girls spent three hours shopping before they made their way back to AJ's house. Santana placed her bags of clothes in her car before heading home.


	12. Chapter 12

Friday after school AJ got an unexpected surprise. She found her mom, step-mom and aunts outside of the choir room talking to Sam. "Hey," AJ said getting their attention.

"Hi AJ," the five of them said at the same time. Sam moved to kiss AJ but stopped when Olivia coughed. Alex was the only one that knew Sam was gay.

"What are you guys doing here?" AJ asked addressing her family.

Serena and Casey tried to look innocent and Olivia wasn't making eye contact. Finally Alex spoke, "We heard about your performance and we wanted to watch."

"You mean you heard Santana and I are going to sing a love song and you wanted to see if it was true?"

"Yes," Olivia said looking down.

AJ sighed. "Well come on in. Have you seen Santana by any chance?"

All four women shook their heads. AJ led the women into the choir room. Silently they took a seat away from everyone so they didn't get in the way. Santana was the last person to arrive. AJ couldn't help but smile when her friend arrived. "Who would like to go first?" Mr. Schue asked once Santana sat down next to AJ. Rachel didn't volunteer because she was eager to see what song the girls had prepared.

"AJ and I will go," Santana announced. She looked at the blonde for confirmation and she nodded. Neither girl said anything, they just handed the music sheet to the band. Santana placed a stool in the front of the room and placed another stool next to hers, she sat in the stool at the left, facing the other stool. AJ went and sat next to her mom.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked her daughter confused.

"You will see," AJ replied.

_(Santana)_

_A fire burns  
>Water comes<br>You cool me down  
>When I'm cold inside<br>You are warm and bright  
>You know you are so good for me yeah<br>With your child eye  
>You are more than you seem<br>You see into space  
>I see in your face<br>The places you've been  
>The things you have learned<br>They sit with you so beautifully  
><em>

_(Adrianna)  
>You know there's no need to hide away<em>

AJ got up and made her way over to Santana.

_You know I tell the truth_

AJ sat in the other stool facing Santana.

_(Both)  
>We are just the same<em>

_(Adrianna)  
>I can feel everything you do<br>Hear everything you say  
>Even when you're miles away<em>

Both girls raised their hands but didn't touch.

_Cause I am me, the universe and you_

_(Santana)_

_The universe and you  
><em>

_(Both)  
>Just like stars burning bright<br>Making holes in the night  
>We are building bridges<em>

AJ got up and went to Santana, standing in front of her.

_You know there's no need to hide away_

Gently AJ touched Santana's face.

_You know I tell the truth_

_(Adrianna)  
>We are just the same<em>

The girls linked fingers.

_I can feel everything you do  
>Hear everything you say<br>Even when you're miles away  
>Cause I am me, the universe and you <em>

_yeah yeah oh yeah_

_When you're on your own  
>I'll send you a sign<em>

AJ touched Santana's chest right above her heart.

_Just so you know  
>I am me, the universe and you<br>_

_(Santana)  
>the universe and you,<em>

_The universe and you  
>I am the universe and you.<em>

Everyone was staring at the two girls when the song was over. Santana and Adrianna were staring at each other. Mr. Schue broke the awkward silence. "Very good job girls, I think it is safe to say we all thought you two were in love."

One by one everyone else performed there love songs. Finn and Rachel sang Faithfully, a repeat from Regionals two years, Rachel looked at AJ throughout the song making Santana and AJ uncomfortable. Mercedes and Sam sang need you now. "As you all know Regionals is coming in two weeks so we need to start preparing, I need everyone to come up with an idea for another song to sing and next Friday we will go over the choices," Mr. Schue said and he dismissed everyone.

"Sam, can we go out tonight?" AJ asked after glee club.

Sam studied the girl. She looked like there was something important on her mind. "Sure pick you up at 7?"

AJ nodded and hugged him before following her mom out of the choir room. Serena and Casey were taking Olivia back to the precinct so Alex was riding with her daughter.

"Want me to drive?" Alex asked.

"No, I can do it. Do you mind if I go out with Sam tonight?"

"Go ahead," Alex said. "But I thought you guys decided not to go on dates so Sam could spend more time with David."

"We did," AJ said as they got in her car. "I'm breaking up with him."

"Why?" Alex asked. She had a feeling it was because of Santana. The emotions during that song were a little too real for Alex to believe it was just a duet.

"We are never together. We don't look like a couple anymore, so why pretend?"

"Good point," Alex said although she still didn't believe it.

AJ spent less time getting ready to meet Sam than she did when she would get together with Santana. Sam arrived promptly at 7pm. "Hi Sam," AJ said as she shut the door behind her.

Sam pulled into the parking lot at Breadsticks. "Are you ok with eating here?" Sam asked.

"Sure," AJ said remembering last time she was here with Santana.

A waiter escorted the couple to a table in the corner. "So what do you want to talk about?" Sam asked after their orders were taken.

"Sam I think we should break up, for real this time," AJ said.

"Okay," Sam said nodding.

"Just like that?" AJ questioned.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, it's not like we were a real couple anyway. We never hung out together."

"Oh right," AJ said blushing.

"It is Santana isn't it?" he asked.

Adrianna chocked on her pasta. "What?"

"Santana," he repeated. "You like her."

"I, how did you know?" AJ asked.

"That song, you two kept staring at each other. I'm pretty sure everyone knows," Sam explained.

"Can you not say anything? I need to process this," AJ said quietly.

"Of course," Sam said. AJ was quiet the rest of the night thinking about what Sam said. It was true she was starting to develop feelings for Santana but what did it mean? She couldn't say anything to Santana until she was sure. She didn't want to hurt her friend like Brittany had.

After she got home she went on facebook so Santana would know her and Sam weren't together.

**Adrianna "AJ" Cabot **is single

(**Rachel Berry**,** Santana Lopez**,** Elliot Stabler **and** Olivia Benson **like this)

**Adrianna "AJ" Cabot: **of course Elliot and Olivia would like that

**Rachel Berry:** now will you go out with me?

**Santana Lopez:** Man-hands you don't ask someone out less than 5 minutes after they broke up with their boyfriend. Sorry about the breakup AJ.

**Adrianna "AJ" Cabot: **and again the answer is no Rachel. And thanks San.

**Sam Evans** is single

(**David Karofsky** likes this)

**Adrianna "AJ" Cabot: **sorry

**Sam Evans:** it's alright. I knew it was going to happen

**Adrianna "AJ" Cabot: **still friends?

**Sam Evans:** always

AJ shut off her laptop and went to bed thinking about Santana.


	13. Chapter 13

1 week later

"Where are you going?" Alex asked her daughter. AJ was wearing tight fitting jeans and a black tank top with a red and black plaid shirt on top. Alex couldn't help but think her daughter dressed like a lesbian or hung around Olivia way too much.

"Oh I am going to Mr. Schue's apartment," AJ told her mother. She was fixing her hair in the mirror in the hallway. She didn't understand why she was trying so hard she just knew Santana was going to be there and she wanted to look perfect.

AJ looked at her daughter like she had lost her mind. "You are going to your teacher's house?"

"Yes, Mr. Schue has the glee club come over before a performance. We spend the time going over the set list."

"I don't think that is a good idea," Alex told her daughter. She had seen so many teachers taking advantage of their students and she didn't want her daughter to become one of them.

"Mom, I promise everything will be fine."

Alex was still hesitant to let her daughter go but she agreed, "Ok, what time will you be home?"

"Not sure," AJ said now fixing her makeup.

Alex and AJ heard a car horn. "That's Santana I have to go."

"Well call or text me later if you decide to stay with Santana or some of your glee friends," Alex said.

"I will mom, bye." AJ kissed her mom's cheek, grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

"Hi San," AJ said cheerfully when she got in her friend's car.

"Hey AJ, ready to go?" Santana said smiling at AJ.

"Yeah, let's go before my mom changes her mind." Santana pulled out of the driveway and headed down the road.

"She didn't want you to go?" she asked curiously.

"No, she was worried. She sees too many bad things, makes it hard for her."

"Is Berry still bothering you?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, I kind of feel bad for her. Finn is obviously not a very good boyfriend since he isn't noticing how she is acting. He doesn't seem very smart either," AJ said.

Santana tensed. "What?" AJ asked seeing her friends hands tighten on the wheel.

"Sorry, it's just people usually compare Finnocence intelligence with Brittany's and I am the one that defends her from those people. I expected you to say the same."

"San," AJ said touching her arm. "I would never say that about Brittany and I don't think she is stupid. She is one of the nicest people I've met, she may not be book smart but she is very good on reading people and she actually talks to me."

"We are here," Santana announced after a few minutes of silence. They got out of the car and Santana took AJ's hand. They made their way up to Mr. Schue's apartment and Santana knocked on the door.

"Santana, AJ come on in. You two are the last ones here," Mr. Schue said when he opened the door.

"Living room is this way," Santana said pulling AJ towards the living room.

"Hey Santana and AJ," everyone greeted.

"Okay, you two take a seat," Mr. Schue said. Santana took the empty seat on the couch next to Sam. Puck was on the other side of Sam with Quinn next to him. AJ was looking around for an empty seat when Santana pulled her on her lap. "Right, now this is AJ's first time here so I will explain how this works. The meeting is made up into two parts, first part is deals with set list and everything for Regionals and the second part is bonding and fun. When we are almost finished with the set list I will order pizza. I do have chips and dip and some vegetables and soda in the kitchen if anyone is hungry. I will give you all a few minutes to get some food and get settled," Mr. Schue said.

Puck and Finn jumped up and rushed to the kitchen. "Are you hungry San?" AJ asked. She was going to get Santana food since she was stuck at the moment.

"Yeah I am, are you?" AJ nodded. "Alright." Santana gently lifted AJ off of her and moved her on Sam. She got up and followed the others to the kitchen.

"I could have done that myself," Adrianna called after Santana. "Hello Sam," AJ said laughing.

"Hey," he said laughing along. AJ moved off his lap and took Santana's spot. "How have you been doing with everything?"

"You mean since last week?" He nodded. "I've been doing ok, trying to process some things but I'm getting there."

Santana came back with two plates filled with food. She handed them to AJ and went back into the kitchen to grab the drinks. Santana set the cups on the side table next to the couch and grabbed the plates and placed them next to the cups. Then she sat on AJ's lap, "Ouch, San you have a boney ass."

Santana laughed. "And you don't?" she challenged. Santana leaned over and grabbed the plates, handing one to AJ. "Trouty Mouth if you want food you better go now."

Once everyone had a plate of food in their hands Mr. Schue officially started the meeting. "Ok everyone, now I asked you all to think of another song for Regionals, so what are your ideas?"

Rachel raised her hand immediately almost hitting Finn in the face. "Rachel," Mr. Schue said. Everyone groaned quietly.

"I think I should sing Defying Gravity. It is the perfect song to showcase my talent and if we wish to win Regionals it is the best solution," Rachel said without taking a breath.

"Alright it is an idea. Anyone else come up with a song?" Mr. Schue asked hopefully.

Hesitantly AJ raised her hand. "Mr. Schue?" she questioned.

"Yes AJ, do you have a song you want to sing?" he asked.

"Um no, I actually have a question first," she said her face turning red. Santana gently squeezed her thigh as a sign of encouragement. "What kind of song do you want? I mean do we need a solo, duet or group number?"

"Normally we do a group number with a solo or duet however it doesn't really matter. Born this way can be seen as a duet or a group number so it depends on the song we pick. Sectionals last year we had a duet and a solo in the same performance."

"Yeah I saw that performance," AJ commented.

"You did?" Santana asked.

AJ blushed. "You left the tape at my house and I watched it. You, Sam and Quinn did an amazing job."

"Thanks," the three said at once.

"Anyway back to the point, do you have an idea?" Mr. Schue repeated.

"I do," AJ said. "But it isn't for me to perform. It is for Brittany," AJ turned her attention to the blonde dancer. "I was at the alcohol awareness assembly and I heard you sing Tik Tok and you were phenomenal." Brittany looked confused and Artie whispered in her ear explaining what she meant. "Mr. Schue I think Brittany should sing Ke$ha's We R Who We R, it would keep up with our acceptance theme. The girls could dance around Brittany and the guys could dance in the back and there are some parts where the guys can sing."

"That is a good idea," Kurt said and most of the glee members agreed.

"Mr. Schue this is ridiculous you can't let Brittany have a solo for Regionals. We need experienced singers if we want to win. It is bad enough you are allowing Santana to sing with AJ but to allow another inexperienced singer to have a solo is suicide," Rachel ranted.

"Rachel," AJ said quietly. She was vaguely aware that everyone was watching her. Santana had moved off AJ's lap and forced herself in between the two blondes, ready to jump at Rachel at any moment. "If the idea of Santana and I singing bothers you so much than you can take my part, I don't mind, or let a guy have it if that's what it takes."

"Oh hell to the no," Mercedes yelled the same time Santana yelled, "Hell no, no way am I singing with Man-hands."

"Adrianna can I see you in the kitchen?" Mr. Schue asked. AJ followed her teacher to his kitchen. "Look Adrianna you are a brilliant singer and a great person but you have got to stop letting Rachel walk all over you. She does this because she feels she should have the solos. You and Santana wrote this song together and you guys will sing it together."

"I'm sorry Mr. Schue," AJ said quietly.

"Don't be sorry Adrianna. I know you are still learning the system, just relax and get ready for Regionals."

He led her back into the living room and Santana stared curiously at her friend. "We are going to take a vote. Who wants Rachel to sing Defying Gravity at Regionals?" Rachel and Finn raised their hands.

"Ok, now who wants Brittany to sing We R Who We R?" Everyone else raised their hands. "Alright then it is settled Brittany has the solo."

Brittany and Mike spent the next hour teaching everyone the choreography for Born this way and planning the choreography for Brittany's solo. "Mr. Schue I have an idea," Mercedes said while they were practicing.

"Let's hear it," Mr. Schue said.

"The purpose of Born this way is to show that there is nothing wrong with being different, it was how we were made. So what if we embraced those differences? During the part that says, 'No matter gay, straight or bi, Lesbian, transgendered life' we can step forward for the part that represents us, Blaine and Kurt would step forward for gay and hold hands or something and for the others, um not sure. For the part 'no matter black, white, beige, chola, or orient made' we can do the same."

"That's good. We could strike a pose when we step forward," Kurt said excited.

"We don't have time to step forward, maybe we should just stand in a line and pose where we are at," AJ suggested.

"That works too," Mercedes agreed.

"It's good but Berry will have to pose for bisexual," Quinn said laughing. She was remembering what Santana had told her about Rachel.

Everyone turned to Rachel. "Is it true Rach?" Finn asked.

"Yes, Finn I am bisexual," Rachel said.

"Cool," he said. Puck looked at him and he shrugged.

"Should I tell them about me?" Sam whispered to AJ.

"No," AJ whispered back. "You need to protect your secret so you can keep playing football."

Santana looked at the girl she loved and made a decision. She was already planning on putting Lesbian on her shirt but she decided to tell them now. "I'm gay," Santana announced. Everyone turned their attention to the Latina, most looked shocked. AJ made her way to Santana's side and hugged her.

"I'm proud of you San," AJ whispered.

Brittany came over and hugged Santana too. "I knew you could do it S," Brit told her.

Blaine hugged Santana next. "I'm proud of you," he said.

Mr. Schue didn't want to interrupt but he was also proud of Santana for admitting something so personal to everyone.

After the glee club finished preparing for Regionals Mr. Schue left the room to order pizza. AJ and Sam were talking to Puck and Quinn about their plans when they got to Miami for Nationals.

Santana had left the room to go talk to Brittany once Regionals talk was over. "Hey AJ," Santana called from across the room. AJ looked up and saw Santana waving her over.

AJ excused herself and made her way over to Santana and Brittany. "What's up San?" AJ asked looking at the girls.

"You need to practice dancing," Santana said matter-of-factly.

"Santana I can dance," AJ said even though it wasn't true.

Santana laughed. "AJ, honey, you dance almost as bad as Frakenteen."

"Fair enough," she replied shrugging. "Are you going to teach me?"

Santana shook her head. "I will help but Brit is teaching you. What song should we use Brit?" AJ was happy to see the two friends talking again. She was a little nervous that they would end up together again but she couldn't detect any hint of longing from Santana.

"Valerie," Brittany said after a moment. "AJ can dance Mike's part."

"Alright," Santana agreed.

"San are you singing it?" AJ asked.

"No I wasn't planning on it."

"You should Santana," Brittany said. "It will be easier for dancing and I love your voice." AJ nodded in agreement.

Adrianna pulled out her Itouch and played the instrumental version of Valerie, she had hoped Santana would sing it for her. "Can I touch you?" Brittany asked AJ.

"Sure," AJ said and Brittany pulled the other blonde against her.

"Follow my lead," she instructed.

"Loosen your hips," Brittany told AJ halfway through the song. "Like this." She demonstrated how to do it then help AJ do it herself.

The other glee club members watched the three girls dance. Rachel was jealous AJ was letting Brittany touch her. Artie was watching his girlfriend in awe. All of the glee guys, minus Kurt and Blaine, were turned on by the dancing.

Once the song was over there was clapping and AJ blushed from the attention and hid her face in Brittany's shoulder. The pizza arrived fifteen minutes later and everyone was enjoying it and chatting. "What should we do?" Blaine asked while people were eating. They had been trying to figure out an activity for everyone to participate in.

"Truth or Dare," Puck suggested. While no one wanted to play that game with him they didn't have a better idea.

"There should be some rules though," AJ said. They turned to her. "Well is Mr. Schue playing?" He nodded. "We can't have him do anything inappropriate with us; I think that's all the needs to be addressed."

The glee club agreed. "I start," Puck announced. "Lopez, truth or dare."

"Dare," she said without hesitating.

"Excellent, I dare you to give AJ a lap dance to the song Dirty Talk." AJ was visibly nervous at the idea while Santana was able to hide her reaction. She made her way over to AJ, who was on the couch.

"Just relax," Santana whispered in her ear. "If you get uncomfortable you can stop me anytime." Santana had mistaken AJ's nervousness with being uncomfortable at the idea.

By the end of the song, most of the guys and Santana and AJ were turned on. Mr. Schue, Blaine and Kurt were uncomfortable and not watching and Rachel was glaring at Santana.

"Berry, Truth or Dare?" Santana asked. Mr. Schue had threatened to take them out of the competition if they could not at least try to be polite during this evening.

"Truth," Rachel said. She was afraid of what dare Santana would give her.

"Have you ever asked out someone in this room? If so who?" Santana said smirking.

"Yes and AJ," Rachel said looking down. "AJ truth or dare?"

"Dare," AJ said. AJ didn't want her feelings for Santana broadcasted yet.

"I dare you to kiss anyone in this room, except Sam and Santana," Rachel said. She figured AJ would pick her since she didn't know anyone else.

AJ looked around the room and made eye contact with Brittany. Brittany nodded in agreement and AJ looked at Santana. She had followed AJ's line of sight and nodded in agreement. Santana didn't want them kissing but it was better than AJ kissing Rachel or any of the guys.

AJ got up and made her way over to Brittany. She got close to her and Brittany said, "Relax, I will do all of the work."

Brittany closed the distance and kissed AJ. After what seemed like ages people started coughing. Finally Santana couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed AJ and pulled her away from Brittany. "No me gusta," Santana yelled. Rachel was angry her plan didn't work.

"You're a good kisser," Brittany commented.

Embarrassed AJ went on with the game. "Mr. Schue, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said. Adrianna was nice he didn't expect anything bad to happen.

"I dare you to sing the female part of Barbie girl and get a guy of your choice to sing the male part."

Everyone laughed loudly but Puck was the loudest. "Puck thanks for volunteering," Mr. Schue said.

The guys got up and sang the song as instructed causing everyone to cry from laughter.

"Blaine, truth or dare," Mr. Schue asked when he finished.

"Truth," Blaine said.

"If you could sing any song, what would it be?" Mr. Schue asked. He picked this question more out of curiosity then wanting to play the game.

"Last Friday Night by Katy Perry," Blaine answered unashamed.

Santana drove AJ home after midnight. They had spent hours playing the game and as the night went on the questions got crazier. When Santana pulled into AJ's driveway she was already sleeping so Santana carried her into the house. "Hi Alex," Santana said when Alex opened the door.

"Hi Santana, come on in," Alex said moving out of the way. Santana carried the sleeping girl to her room and laid her gently on the bed. She tried to move but AJ had Santana's shirt in her hand. "Santana you can stay the night too," Alex said seeing the trouble the girl was having.

"Thanks," Santana said before crawling into bed next to AJ. She wrapped her arms around the girl and drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Note: All the born this way shirts are the same expect Santana's actually says Lesbian instead of Lebanese.**

The morning of Regionals AJ's mom was making breakfast and trying to figure out what to wear later on. Alex wasn't sure how fancy the audience was supposed to be.

"Morning mom," AJ said walking into the kitchen.

"Morning honey," Alex replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not really," AJ admitted. "I'm nervous about later today."

"Don't worry about it. You guys will be fantastic," Alex said.

AJ felt guilty. Yes she was nervous about the competition but that wasn't her main concern. She was planning on talking to Santana about her feelings but she wasn't sure what to say or how to say it. A part of her was afraid Santana didn't want her. "Mom, you were friends with Olivia before you guys got together, right?"

"Yes we were, for over a year," Alex answered oblivious to the point of the question.

"Did you guys ever flirt or act overly friendly with each other?"

"Yes, AJ, honey, what's going on?"

"Nothing," AJ answered quickly "Just curious."

* * *

><p>After school Adrianna was on her way to the choir room. Mr. Schue insisted everyone get there right away so they could get ready for Regionals. Santana was already there when she arrived. "Hey AJ," she said hugging the blonde.<p>

"Hi San," AJ said returning the hug. AJ realized she didn't have the bag she had prepared for Regionals. "San I need to go to my locker. I'll be right back."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Santana asked.

"No, you don't need to. If Mr. Schue asks tell him I will only be gone a few minutes."

When AJ got to her locker she saw Rachel was waiting for her. "AJ," Rachel greeted. "I knew you would come back here to get your bag."

"What do you want Rachel?" AJ asked. It was a little disturbing that Rachel knew she would come back.

"Nothing," she answered. "I just wanted to say good luck."

"Rachel, look, I know you have a crush on me and I am flattered but I don't have feelings for you. I am sorry." Adrianna was trying to be as kind as possible when rejecting Rachel, again.

"That is where you are wrong. You do have feelings for me," Rachel insisted. "And I can't help but notice you didn't deny you are gay like you have done on numerous occasions."

"Mr. Schue is waiting for us, we should go," AJ said in hopes of changing the subject.

When everyone was in the choir room Mr. Schue took his students to the bus. AJ, Santana, Quinn, Puck and Sam sat in the back. Rachel and Finn were in the front close to Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury and Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Brittany and Mike was spread out in the middle of the bus.

"Nervous?" Quinn asked AJ. AJ was bouncing around like she had too much coffee, or sugar.

"A little," answered AJ. "Is it that obvious?"

"Oh yeah," Sam laughed.

"Relax honey," Santana whispered to her. "When you are on stage just imagine it is just me and you at our place." AJ instantly relaxed.

Once they got to the theatre Mr. Schue made the guys and girls split up so they could get ready. AJ pulled out the two shirts she made unsure which to wear. After staring for several minutes she made a decision.

"Okay, I'm ready," AJ announced.

"Took you long enough," Quinn laughed. "Sit down and I'll do your hair and makeup."

"Thanks Quinn," AJ said when she was finished.

"Anytime," Quinn replied. "We have thirty minutes before the show starts so if you want to walk around and relax now is the time to do it."

"Okay, I will be back soon." AJ headed out to the front where the concession stand was. She was suddenly hungry.

"AJ," someone called.

"Mom," AJ said turning around.

"Wow, you look amazing," Alex said looking at her daughter. AJ was wearing a black skirt, heels, a white tank top and a hot pink jacket on top.

"Thanks mom," AJ said blushing.

"I should warn you, there are a lot of people here to see you perform."

"What do you mean?" AJ questioned feeling a little queasy.

Alex motioned AJ to follow her. They walked to the seating area and Alex pointed towards the front. Adrianna saw most of the SVU detectives there as well as Judge Elizabeth Donnelly and Elliots' wife Kathy. "Did you send out an email?" AJ asked horrified to see so many people there to watch her. She was afraid she would choke and they wouldn't want to be there.

"No," Alex laughed. "But Olivia did. She is proud of you."

"Alexandra," Judge Bill Hermann called.

Alex and AJ turned to find Alex's uncle Bill, AJ's great uncle, coming towards them. "Uncle Bill," Alex said hugging the older man.

"Adrianna," Bill said hugging his great niece. "Alexandra you are letting her go on stage looking like that?"

"Uncle Bill, it is part of their costume," Alex reasoned.

"AJ," Santana called saving her friend from her uncle. "Mr. Schue wants us to head inside."

AJ hugged her mom and great uncle before following Santana inside. "Who was he?" Santana asked curious. Ever since AJ told her about her mom Santana has been trying to watch out for the both of them.

"My great uncle," AJ replied. "It seems my mom and step-mom invited everyone I know tonight." To prove her point AJ waved at Olivia and Elliot who were watching the girls.

New Directions watched the performances until they had ten minutes before they performed. Mr. Schue had them gather around in the green room. "I want to say I am proud of each of you. You all have worked so hard to get here and win or lose tonight you guys are all winners to me."

"Ladies and gentlemen, from McKinley High School, please welcome the New Directions."

The girls walked in behind Brittany and the guys walked in after the girls. The guys stayed in the back. Quinn, Mercedes and Rachel on the left side of Brittany and AJ, Santana and Tina were on the right side.

The room went silent as the music started.

_Hot and dangerous  
>If you're one of us then roll with us<br>'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
>When we got our hot pants on and up<em>

_And yes of course we does_  
><em>We runnin' this town just like a club<em>  
><em>And no, you don't wanna mess with us<em>  
><em>Got Jesus on my necklace-ace-ace<em>

_Got that glitter on my eyes_  
><em>Stockings ripped all up the side<em>  
><em>Looking sick and sexyfied<em>  
>So let's go, oh, oh, let's go<p>

_Tonight, we're going hard, hard, h-h-hard_  
><em>Just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-ours<em>  
><em>We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-part<em>  
><em>You know we're superstars, we are who we are<em>

_We're dancin' like we're dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb_  
><em>Our bodies going numb, numb, n-n-numb<em>  
><em>We'll be forever young, young, y-y-young<em>  
><em>You know we're superstars, we are who we are<em>

_DJ turn it up_  
><em>It's about damn time to live it up<em>  
><em>I'm so sick of being so serious<em>  
><em>It's makin' my brain delirious<em>

_I'm just talkin' true_  
><em>I'm tellin' you 'bout the shit we do<em>  
><em>We're selling our clothes, sleepin' in cars<em>  
><em>Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes, hard<em>

_Got that glitter on my eyes_  
><em>Stockings ripped all up the side<em>  
><em>Looking sick and sexyfied<em>  
><em>So let's go, oh, oh, let's go<em>

_Tonight, we're going hard, hard, h-h-hard_  
><em>Just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-ours<em>  
><em>We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-part<em>  
><em>You know we're superstars, we are who we are<em>

_We're dancin' like we're dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb_  
><em>Our bodies going numb, numb, n-n-numb<em>  
><em>We'll be forever young, young, y-y-young<em>  
><em>You know we're superstars, we are who we are<em>

_(Guys)  
>DJ turn it up<br>DJ turn it up  
>DJ turn it up<br>DJ turn it up_

_Tonight, we're going hard, hard, h-h-hard_  
><em>Just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-ours<em>  
><em>We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-part<em>  
><em>You know we're superstars, we are who we are<em>

_We're dancin' like we're dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb_  
><em>Our bodies going numb, numb, n-n-numb<em>  
><em>We'll be forever young, young, y-y-young<em>  
><em>You know we're superstars, we are who we are<em>

The crowd was standing up and clapping when they finished. Serena, Alex, Casey, Olivia and Elliot were yelling loudly, causing more embarrassment to AJ. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are the New Directions," AJ announced.

Blaine stood in the front with AJ and Santana on either side of him. He was singing the first part of the song then going to the back with everyone else.

_(Blaine)_

_It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M  
>Just put your paws up<br>'Cause you were born this way, baby_

As Blaine said his lines he took off his jacket, revealing his TRIANGULAR EYEBROWS shirt, and threw it to the side by Mr. Schue. Mr. Schue was going to collect their jackets when they took them off.

"Do you have any idea what song this is?" Olivia asked Alex.

"No idea and what's up with his shirt?" Olivia didn't have the answer to that.

AJ and Santana stepped forward and took their jackets off. There were a few gasps in the crowd when they saw Santana's LESBIAN shirt.

"Santana's gay?" Serena and Olivia asked at the same time.

"Guess so," Alex answered. She thought back to the conversation she had earlier and realized what was going on. She had a feeling she knew what the shirts were about to since AJ's said SELF-ESTEEM.

_(Adrianna)  
>My mama told me when I was young<br>We are all born superstars  
>She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on<br>In the glass of her boudoir_

Everyone else took their jackets off.

_There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are  
>She said, 'cause He made you perfect, babe<br>So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far  
>Listen to me when I say<em>

_(Everyone)  
>I'm beautiful in my way<br>'Cause God makes no mistakes  
>I'm on the right track, baby<br>I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret_  
><em>Just love yourself and you're set<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby<em>  
><em>I was born this way, born this way<em>

_(Guys)  
>Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way<br>Baby, I was born this way_

_(Girls)  
>Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way<br>I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way_

_(Kurt)  
>Don't be a drag, just be a queen<br>Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
>Don't be a drag, just be a queen<br>Don't be_

_(Santana)  
>Give yourself prudence and love your friends<br>Subway kid, rejoice of truth  
>In the religion of the insecure<br>I must be myself, respect my youth_

_A different lover is not a sin_

Santana ran her arm down AJ's leg while Blaine did the same to Kurt.

_Believe capital H-I-M  
>I love my life, I love this record and<br>Mi amore vole fe yah_

_(Everyone)  
>I'm beautiful in my way,<br>'Cause God makes no mistakes  
>I'm on the right track, baby<br>I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret,_  
><em>Just love yourself and you're set<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby<em>  
><em>I was born this way<em>

_(Guys)  
>Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way<br>Baby, I was born this way_

_(Girls)  
>Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way<br>I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way_

_(Kurt)  
>Don't be drag, just be a queen<em>

_(Adrianna)  
>Whether you're broke or evergreen<em>

_(Santana)  
>You're black, white, beige, chola descent<br>You're Lebanese, you're orient_

_(Adrianna)  
>Whether life's disabilities<br>Left you outcast, bullied or teased_

_(Santana)  
>Rejoice and love yourself today<br>'Cause baby, you were born this way_

Everyone stood in a line at the front of the stage.

_(Santana)  
>No matter gay <em>(Kurt and Blaine held up their joined hands)_, straight _(Everyone else posed) _or bi _(Rachel posed) _Lesbian_ (Santana posed and looked at AJ)_, transgendered life_

_(Adrianna)  
>I'm on the right track, baby<br>I was born to survive_

_(Santana)  
>No matter black <em>(Mercedes posed)_, white _(Everyone else posed)_ or beige  
>Chola <em>(Santana posed)_ or orient _(Mike and Tina posed)_ made_

_(Adrianna)  
>I'm on the right track, baby<br>I was born to be brave_

_(Everyone)  
>I'm beautiful in my way<br>'Cause God makes no mistakes  
>I'm on the right track, baby<br>I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret,_  
><em>Just love yourself and you're set<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby<em>  
><em>I was born this way, yeah<em>

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_  
><em>Baby, I was born this way<em>  
><em>Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way<em>  
><em>I was born this way, hey<em>  
><em>I was born this way, hey<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey<em>

_I was born this way, hey_  
><em>I was born this way, hey<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey<em>

The crowd went crazy and after all the performances were over the judges called all the teams to the front. "In third place we have the Dalton Academy Warblers," the announcer said. New Directions politely clapped for Blaine's old school. "And the winner of the 2011 Regionals is McKinley High's New Directions. Congratulations you are going to Miami for Nationals."

Alex and the rest of their makeshift family stood and cheered as the glee club celebrated their win. AJ jumped into Santana's arms without thinking.

New Directions got off the stage; some members were heading home with their parents. AJ looked around for Santana but she was gone. Sighing she headed to the dressing room. "Great job," Alex said from the doorway.

"Thanks," AJ said blushing.

"What was that song?" Alex asked.

"Born this way, Santana and I wrote it," AJ replied.

"You love her," Alex stated. AJ looked at her mom through the mirror. Did she have feelings for her? Yes. But AJ didn't realize she loved her.

"I do," AJ said after thinking about it.

"Where is she?" Alex asked and AJ shrugged. "Find her and tell her. Just be home by tomorrow afternoon. We are having a glee club celebration. I talked to Mr. Schue and he will tell everyone."

"Mom," AJ said getting up.

"Yes?"

"Thanks, for everything." AJ hugged her mom.

"You're welcome honey. Now go get your girl."

When AJ was sure Alex left the room she grabbed her bag and pulled out her other shirt. She quickly switched shirts and put her jacket back on. She pulled her car keys out and left.

* * *

><p>"Should have known I would find you here," AJ said walking up behind Santana. AJ had checked Santana's house and the Lima Bean before realizing she would come here.<p>

AJ still had her jacket over her born this way shirt waiting for the perfect moment to show her. "I should have known I couldn't hide from you," Santana said looking at the ground.

Adrianna laughed. "No you can't hide in the place I showed you."

"Damn forgot about that."

AJ walked in front of Santana and kneeled down. "San look at me," she commanded. Santana did so. "I know you love me. I've known before tonight but I was trying to figure out my own feelings before I said or did something."

"It's ok," Santana said sadly. "I never expected you to love me back. I know you are with Sam and you are happy and that's really all that matters."

"San you are forgetting Sam and I broke up two weeks ago. I have a confession." Santana looked up curious. "There was something else I wanted to put on my born this way shirt but I was afraid it would be taken wrong and I was scared." Slowly AJ unbuttoned her jacket revealing her SANTANA shirt. "Mr. Schue said we were to write a word or phrase that represents a weakness, something we may want to change but we instead embrace. Santana you are my one weakness and this isn't coming out the way I hoped it would. Santana I love you. When I think about it I have loved you for a long time without realizing it."

Santana sat there with her mouth open. "Um if you could say something that would be helpful," AJ said nervous.

"You love me?" Santana asked not daring to believe it.

"I do, more than I have ever loved anyone," AJ confirmed.

"I love you too," Santana said.

"Santana I was wondering, not that it matters, I was just curious…"

"You're wondering how long I have loved you," Santana stated.

"Yeah."

"I have loved you since our sleepover, after I left, the first time, I went to Blaine and we talked and he made me realize my feelings. How long have you known?" Santana asked curious. She couldn't figure it out.

"When we sang Universe and U, that's when I realized I had feelings for you. As we were singing I realized how true the words were and that's why I dumped Sam but I didn't know I loved you until my mom told me. Santana why did you leave tonight? I was going to tell you at Regionals but you left before I could."

Santana sighed. "You jumped on me and I just couldn't take it. You were dressed, like that, and pressed up against me. I felt so guilty for what I was thinking about you that I needed to get away."

"You were thinking inappropriate thoughts about me?" AJ asked. She didn't think that was possible.

"Yeah, all the time," Santana admitted.

AJ touched her face. "Don't feel guilty, I probably would have liked it if you as acted on those feelings."

"Why are you so far away?" Santana asked.

"Huh?" AJ asked confused.

"I want to kiss you," Santana told her.

"Oh," AJ said blushing. AJ moved closer to Santana. Santana leaned closer but AJ pulled away. "I'm sorry, it's just I've only kissed one girl, Brittany and I know you have kissed her. What if I'm not as good as her?"

"My love, there is no comparison, I will always choose you over her," Santana said before leaning over and pressing her lips to AJ's.

The kiss was soft and gentle. AJ placed her hands on Santana's bare thighs and Santana pulled her closer to her. "I love you," Santana whispered when they pulled apart.

"I love you too," AJ said.

"Do you want to come to my place?" Santana asked eagerly.

"Are your parents' home?" AJ asked.

"No."

AJ was concerned. She loved Santana but she wasn't ready for a physical relationship. She was still new to the whole being in love with her female best friend thing. "Hey, look at me," Santana said. "I would never pressure you into anything. We can talk if that's all you're comfortable with."

"Ok," AJ agreed. "We have the party at my house tomorrow."

"I know and I can show off my new gorgeous girlfriend," Santana said.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes, I mean if you want to be."

"I want to be. I am yours Santana."

Santana kissed her again and walked her to her car. "I'll meet you at my house. Drive safely."

AJ followed her new girlfriend to her house. Santana was waiting in the driveway for her. Santana held out her hand when AJ got out of the car and escorted her inside. When they got to Santana's room AJ pulled out her Itouch and went on facebook so her mom knew how the talk went.

**Adrianna "AJ" Cabot** is in a relationship with **Santana Lopez**

(**Santana Lopez**, **Alexandra Cabot**, **Noah "Puck" Puckerman** and 30 others like this)

**Sam Evans**: About damn time you two. I love you both but you guys are so incredibly dense.

(**Quinn Fabray, Alexandra Cabot, Blaine Anderson **and 40 others like this)

**Adrianna "AJ" Cabot**: San, do you get the feeling everyone knew but us?

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman**: Hot!

(**Finn Hudson **and** Artie Abrams** like this)

**Santana Lopez:** Yep I have that feeling. Puckerman you better not be imagining us together cuz I will beats that sorry ass of yours, same goes for you Wheels and Finnocence.

**Rachel Berry**: They need a dislike button.

**Serena Southerlyn**: You go girl!

**Casey Novak**: Congrats.

**Adrianna "AJ" Cabot**: I don't even know why I still have you on my friends list Rachel.

(**Santana Lopez** and **Quinn Fabray** like this)

**Rachel Berry**: That is because deep down you love me as much as I love you.

**Santana Lopez**: I swear to god Man-hands if you don't back off my girlfriend I am going to kick your ass.

(**Quinn Fabray, Noah "Puck" Puckerman **and 15 others like this)

"You know Brittany was right," Santana said. They were lying on Santana's bed.

"About what?" AJ asked.

"You are a great kisser."

AJ laughed. "Thanks, I think. I was hoping you would be my first kiss with a girl but I'm kind of glad I couldn't kiss you that night."

"Why did you kiss Brittany?" Santana asked. It was hard to see her ex and the girl she was currently in love with kissing.

"Kurt and Blaine are gay so that would be awkward, I couldn't kiss Sam, or you and all the other guys are in relationships. I don't want to cause problems in peoples relationships. I didn't want to kiss Rachel and I don't think the other girls would like the idea. I glanced at Brittany and she seemed eager enough so I picked her."

"Makes sense, honestly I would rather you kiss Brittany than Berry."

AJ started laughing. "What?" Santana asked confused.

"Nothing, it's just I should have known you liked me." Santana was still confused. "You had the entire cheerleading squad slushie Azimio, Brittany told me you never did that for anyone else and you went a little overboard when Rachel was helping me get cleaned off."

"Yeah I really didn't want her to see you naked."

"That makes two of us."

AJ yawned. "Tired love?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, it has been a busy day."

"Sleep," Santana told her. AJ rolled over away from Santana and Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde.

A/N: I got Blaine's shirt idea from a picture I saw of Darren Criss. If someone else came up with this idea I am sorry.


	15. Chapter 15

"AJ, babe, get up," Santana said shaking her girlfriend.

"Shh, sleep is good," AJ mumbled. Santana moved to get up. "No stay here," AJ said wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

Santana laughed quietly. "We have to get up honey, there is a party at your house remember?"

AJ groaned, released Santana and rolled over. "Damn," she said.

"Do you want to shower?" Santana asked.

"Yeah do we have time?" AJ questioned. She was trying to find her phone or a clock.

"We do, but it would be quicker if we showered together," Santana said wagging her eyebrows. AJ knew she was joking and laughed.

"Not going to happen Lopez."

"Worth a try," Santana said. AJ moved to get up but Santana pulled her back on the bed. "I love you," she said. She kissed AJ and AJ moved to straddle the Latina.

"I love you too, now we need to get ready. There is a party," AJ reminded her. She gave Santana another quick kiss and crawled off of her and made her way to the shower.

AJ came out of the shower fifteen minutes later wearing a towel, "San I don't have any clothes."

Santana looked up and she gasped. "Um what?" she asked unable to concentrate, or remember her name. All she could think about was her hot girlfriend naked underneath that towel.

"Clothes, Santana are you ok?" AJ asked smiling at her girlfriends' reaction. She saw it as payback for when Santana walked around in only a towel.

"Right, I'm fine." She rushed to her closet and grabbed an outfit. Without looking at AJ she handed her the outfit. "Here you go." AJ laughed, Santana had aimed the clothes several feet to her left.

"Thanks honey," AJ said rushing back to the bathroom.

An hour later the two girls pulled into AJ's driveway. Olivia and Serena's cars were the only ones there. "Now why did I have to get up?" AJ asked annoyed.

"Because you were too cute when you were sleeping and I may have done some very bad things," Santana answered smirking.

"Let's go babe," AJ said shaking her head at Santana's comment.

AJ and Santana walked into the living room and saw Serena, Casey, Olivia and Alex sitting on the couch drinking wine. "Pay up," Alex said holding out her hand to Serena. Serena grumbled before handing $100 to Alex.

AJ turned to Olivia. "What were they betting on?"

"Whether or not you two would show up. Serena figured you guys would be too um busy to come. I don't know when Serena will learn not to bet against Alex." Alex got up to hug her daughter and handed her $50.

"Here San," AJ said handing the money to her girlfriend, AJ didn't need or care about the money. Santana looked confused. "They were betting about you too, it's only fair you get the money. I'm used to them betting about my personal life."

Santana stared at the money but took it. She had never had this much money before. "What else have they betted on?" Santana asked curious.

"How long Sam and I would stay together and my personal favorite whether or not I was sleeping with Sam, Serena lost both times."

"Hey how was I supposed to know you would rather sleep with your best friend," Serena said pouting.

"Serena," Casey, Alex, AJ and Olivia yelled.

"Forgive Serena, she doesn't have a filter on her mouth," Casey said to the Latina. AJ started laughing and Santana's face was red.

"None of you have filters," AJ muttered. "What do you guys need help with?"

"We pretty much got it taken care of honey. Olivia got back from the store right before you guys showed up. We are going to order pizza later. If you want to bring your stereo and the speakers out that would be good," Alex said. "I'm going to start putting snack foods out in a few minute."

Santana followed AJ to her room. "AJ, how did your mom know you weren't sleeping with Sam? I mean I only knew because you told me."

AJ turned to face Santana. "Odd as it might sound my mom isn't that strict over sex, Olivia is another story. When I was young my mom would say don't have sex its bad but as I got older she would tell me don't have sex unless you are in love. She knew I wasn't in love with Sam so she knew I wasn't sleeping with him, that and I told her I wasn't. Serena on the other hand figured I would sleep with him just because I could."

Santana liked that answer and AJ started disconnecting her stereo and grabbed it and started to head to the living room. Santana grabbed the stereo out of her arms and brought it to the living room. AJ sighed and grabbed the speakers and followed her girlfriend out. "We should play Twister," Serena yelled when they got back in the room.

"Now?" Casey asked. She wasn't sure if Serena wanted to play now or when the others got here.

"Of course now," Serena answered.

"We can't all fit on the mat," Olivia said.

"Fine," Serena said. She was thinking of a way to make it work. "Alex, AJ and Santana go first and me, Casey and Olivia will go after. Then the winners face off, what do you say Lex another $100?"

"Sure Serena," Alex said making her way to her wallet. She pulled out $100 and set it on the coffee table. Olivia and AJ grabbed the table and moved it aside.

"They really do bet on everything," Santana said. She was so shocked they were tossing around money like it was nothing.

"They do," AJ agreed. "We were playing monopoly once and they were betting on who was going to win. Serena lost that time too." Serena pouted causing AJ and Casey to laugh.

"I'm going to get some drinks," Casey announced.

"I'll help," AJ said following her aunt to the kitchen. "Casey," she said when they were alone. Casey turned to face her niece. "How long have you guys known about me and Santana?"

"I personally have known since your first duet with her but then you were dating Sam so I figured I was wrong. Then you two sang Universe and U, pretty sure everyone knew then. I am so happy for you AJ but Olivia is going to have her 'talk' with her." AJ groaned.

AJ and Casey walked back to the living room with their hands full of glasses. Olivia and Serena were setting up for twister.

"They like you San," AJ said handing her girlfriend a glass. "They may act crazy but they really do like you." AJ noticed Santana looked nervous and she was trying to reassure her.

"Your step-mom is scary," Santana commented. AJ laughed.

"Did she give you the talk yet?" AJ asked.

Santana shook her head and was now terrified. "No."

"Don't worry I will make sure she is nice."

"Girls get your butts over here now," Serena yelled.

"Serena, drink on the coffee table, I don't want you to get me wet," Alex told her friend.

"That's what she said," AJ and Olivia said at the same time. Casey and Santana burst into laughter and Alex glared at them.

"Real mature girls," Alex said.

"Come on Alex loosen up, I won't get you wet," Serena said winking. AJ opened her mouth to say something but Alex glared at her and she kept her mouth shut.

Alex, AJ and Santana were the first to compete, Alex ended up being the first one out. Santana and AJ were fairly evenly matched but Santana was more flexible and managed to win. Serena, Olivia and Casey competed next, Serena cursed when she was the first one out. After ten minutes Olivia won. "Santana vs. Olivia," Casey announced. "This should be interesting."

AJ snorted. "Aw Adrian do you have no faith in me?" Olivia asked.

"I do Liv but a flexible cheerleader against a cop who loves doughnuts and takeout, there is no competition."

"How do you know she is flexible?" Serena asked wagging her eyebrows.

Olivia ignored her and asked, "Care to make it interesting?"

"What do you have in mind?" AJ asked.

"$50," Olivia answered.

"Deal," AJ shaking her hand.

AJ and Olivia tossed $50 on the table. "Go Santana," AJ cheered laughing. The game was getting ready to start when the doorbell rang. AJ ran to the door to answer it and saw Sam standing there. "Hey Sam," AJ greeted. "Come on in."

Sam walked in to see Santana and Olivia playing twister, they started the game when AJ left to answer the door. "Hi Sam," Alex said.

"Hello Alex and everyone," he replied. Casey and Serena waved.

"Do you want a drink?" AJ asked her ex.

"Sure." AJ got up to make her way to the kitchen. "I'll get it," he said. AJ followed him to the kitchen.

"Sam can we talk before everyone gets here?" AJ asked.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" he asked. He had a good idea what she wanted to ask.

"San is planning on being out, I think. I mean she came out to the glee club and at Regionals and can you ask David not to comment about her being gay?" AJ knew it was going to be hard for Santana and wanted to make it as easy as possible.

"David would never do that, partly because Santana can out him at any moment and he is afraid of her. I already talked to him and he will do what he can to protect both of you and AJ no one is stupid enough to mess with Santana, gay or straight."

"Thanks Sam," AJ said hugging her former boyfriend. "Let's go see if I'm losing 50 bucks."

When they got back to the living room Santana was doing a victory dance. "Here you go Blondie," Liv said handing her money.

"Score," AJ said shoving the money in her pocket.

"Here Santana," Alex said handing the Latina Serena's $100. "You earned it."

The doorbell rang again and Santana followed AJ to the front door. "Hey AJ," Finn said. "Santana what are you doing here?" Finn asked confused.

"I'm part of the glee club," Santana replied. She saw Finn's mom Carole, Kurt, Blaine and Kurt's dad Burt coming towards them and thought it would be best to be at least somewhat polite.

"Hey guys," AJ greeted everyone. She had never met Burt or Carole Hummel but she figured they were one of the guys' parents.

"Hi Adrianna," Kurt said hugging the blonde. "This is my dad Burt and my step-mom, Finn's mom, Carole."

"Hi come on in, my mom is around here somewhere," AJ said looking around.

"You have a nice home," Carole commented.

"Thanks," AJ said blushing.

"Mercedes should be here any minute," Kurt told her.

"I'll wait for her," Santana said. Santana wanted to talk to Mercedes when AJ wasn't around.

"Mom we have guests," AJ announced walking into the living room followed by the Hummels.

"Hi, welcome, I'm Alexandra Cabot, AJ's mom," Alex said introducing herself. "The brunette in the kitchen is my girlfriend Olivia Benson and Serena Southerlyn and Casey Novak are on the couch." Each woman raised their hand when Alex called their name.

"I'm Carole Hummel and this is my husband Burt and our sons Kurt, Finn and Kurt's boyfriend Blaine."

"Welcome again, drinks are outside, small blue ice chest has alcohol and big red one had soda and other nonalcoholic beverages, and snacks are in the kitchen," Alex said.

Santana saw Mercedes pull up in her car and Santana rushed out the door to meet her. "Hey 'Cedes," Santana said. Mercedes stared at the girl like she had two heads; Santana was rarely nice to her and when she was nice she wanted something.

Santana closed the car door and Mercedes followed Santana to the house, before they got inside Santana stopped and turned around to face the diva. "I need you to sing River Deep, Mountain High with me again," Santana said quietly.

"Why?" Mercedes asked raising an eyebrow. Santana looked inside the house and saw Adrianna laughing with Kurt and Sam. "You love her," Mercedes commented following Santana's line of sight.

"I do," Santana said softly.

"And you want to sing to her." Santana nodded. "Look Santana AJ is my friend, I know we aren't close or anything but I don't want her to get hurt, you know what she is like she puts everyone above herself and I know your reputation, so please don't hurt her and don't use her and leave her."

Santana understood where Mercedes was coming from but it still hurt. "I would never hurt her," Santana said. "And she loves me too."

That surprised Mercedes. "Since when?" she asked. As far as she knew AJ was straight and dating Sam, although she remembered hearing they broke up.

"Last night," Santana said.

Suddenly it made sense, "That's why she kept staring at you during Regionals."

Santana didn't know about that. "So will you sing with me?"

"Alright," Mercedes agreed. "Let me know when and I will."

"Thanks 'Cedes," Santana said briefly hugging the girl. "Mercedes is here," Santana yelled walking to the house.

"Hi Mercedes," AJ said coming to greet her friend.

"Hey Christina and everyone," Mercedes said. She turned her attention to the older women she didn't know. "Hello."

"Oh right, Mercedes that's my mom Alex, my step-mom Olivia and my aunts Serena and Casey."

"Nice to meet you guys," Mercedes said shaking their hands.

"You seem tense love, are you alright?" Santana whispered to AJ.

"I'm fine, just hoping Rachel doesn't show up."

"That makes two of us."

Much to their disappointment Rachel showed up a few minutes later with her dads. AJ, being the gracious hostess she was, went to the front door to greet them. "Hi Rachel," AJ said quietly when the girl arrived.

"Hey AJ, this is my dad Hiram and my daddy Leroy," Rachel said introducing her parents.

"Nice to meet you sirs," AJ said politely.

"None of that sir business," Hiram said laughing. "This is your house."

"So you're the girl Rachel hasn't stopped talking about," Leroy said eyeing the blonde. AJ started fidgeting feeling slightly uncomfortable and briefly wondered if Rachel and Finn were together still. Santana noticed her discomfort and made her way to her girlfriend.

"Hi," Santana said pretending to be polite. "I'm Santana Lopez, AJ's girlfriend. I'm in glee club."

Both men looked at AJ, Rachel and Santana. They couldn't figure out what was going on but they shook Santana's hand. Santana motioned for the Berry men and Rachel to follow her. Rachel and Hiram took the hint and followed but Leroy grabbed AJ's arm to stop her. AJ looked down at the arm and looked at Leroy. "I don't know what you are playing at but you better not hurt my daughter."

"Excuse me," AJ said. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"You're dating the Lopez girl?" AJ nodded. "I thought you were with Rachel."

"Mr. Berry I was never with Rachel, nor will I ever be with her. She has been pursuing me for months now but I have no interest in her other than in a friendly way."

Leroy's face softened. "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware of the situation. I thought you were cheating on her in front of her." He released her arm and followed Adrianna inside.

Fifteen minutes later they were just waiting for Artie and Brittany. Santana hoped her friend would come soon, she was hoping to talk to Brittany and rebuild their friendship. Sure enough a few minutes later a van pulled up and Brittany helped Artie out. Everyone exchanged hellos and Brittany wheeled Artie outside to get a drink, she came in alone a few minutes later and Santana took that moment to talk to her. "Hey Brit," Santana said softly.

"Hey San," she replied. Her face lit up when Santana talked to her. She missed her best friend.

"Can we talk in private?" Santana asked. Brittany nodded eagerly and Santana led her to AJ's room.

Santana closed the door partway and sat on her girlfriend's bed. Brittany however looked at the pictures on AJ's desk. She grabbed the one of AJ and Santana together and smiled. "What's up San?"

"I just wanted to tell you, I'm dating AJ now," Santana said.

Brittany set the picture back down and made her way to the bed. She sat down next to Santana and hugged her. "I knew this would happen," Brittany said. She looked at her confused. "I could tell you loved her when you went crazy over Azimio slushying her. San, you never did that for anyone, not even me. I'm glad you are happy now."

"I miss you Britt-Britt, can we please be friends again?" Santana whispered.

"We will always be friends San," Brittany said. "Can we sing a song with AJ?" Brittany wanted to be AJ's friend but was afraid to make Santana mad.

"Sure Britt," Santana agreed and they looked for a song.

"Santana are you…" AJ trailed off when she saw her girlfriend with Brittany. Both girls jumped and Brittany rushed out of the room. AJ wasn't sure what to think but she knew Santana would never hurt her. Santana saw her girlfriend standing there in shock and pulled her into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Baby, we weren't doing anything," Santana said. "We were just talking, guess you could call it closure for both of us and Brittany is happy for us."

Santana wrapped her arms around Adrianna and sighed in relief when AJ hugged her back. "Brittany wants us to sing with her," Santana said. Santana pulled away and handed AJ the lyrics for the song they had picked. "Memorize the highlighted part; we are going to perform outside in about an hour."

AJ did as she was told and an hour later Santana was ushering everyone outside. "Britts, AJ and I have a song for everyone." Mr. Schue looked like a proud father seeing three of his glee students performing outside of school and competitions.

There were several tables set up outside and Brittany hopped up on one. AJ gave her a look and she shrugged, Santana hopped up on another one and AJ followed their lead. AJ nodded towards her mom who was standing by the IPod station they had installed for outside. Alex pressed play and the music started. All three girls started dancing around on the tables.

(Adrianna)

See the people walking down the street  
>fall in line just watching all their feet<br>they don't know where they wanna go  
>but they're walking in time<p>

(All)  
>they got the beat<br>they got the beat  
>yeah<br>they got the beat

(Santana)  
>All kids just getting out of school<br>they can't wait to hang out and be cool  
>hang around 'til quarter after twelve<br>that's when they fall in line

(All)  
>they got the beat<br>they got the beat  
>they got the beat<br>yeah  
>kids got the beat<p>

(Brittany)  
>go-go music really makes us dance<br>do the pony puts us in a trance  
>do the watusi just give us a chance<br>that's when we fall in line

we got the beat  
>we got the beat<br>we got the beat  
>yeah<br>we got it

We got the beat

We got the beat

We got the beat

(Santana)  
>everybody get on your feet<p>

We got the beat

(Brittany)  
>we know you can dance to the beat<p>

We got the beat

(Adrianna)  
>jumpin'-get down<p>

We got the beat  
>round and round and round<p>

We got the beat

Everyone clapped for the girls when they finished and Brittany bowed and twirled around. "Great job girls," Mr. Schue praised. That was one group number he wasn't expecting, especially from those three girls.

After everyone finished eating Santana went to Mercedes to tell her to get ready. People were going to go home soon and Santana wanted everyone to witness what she was planning on saying. Santana got the background music from AJ's IPod and hooked it up to the stereo they had brought out earlier.

"Guys can we have your attention," Santana called. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the Latina. "Me and 'Cedes here have a song we would like to sing and I would like to dedicate it to my gorgeous girlfriend. I love you Adrianna." Santana smiled at AJ causing her to blush and Rachel glared at Santana.

(Mercedes)

When I was a little girl  
>I had a rag doll<br>The only doll I've ever owned

(Santana)  
>Now I'll love you just the way I loved that rag doll<br>But, Only now my love has grown

(Both)

And it gets stronger every way  
>And it gets deeper let me say<br>And it gets higher day by day

Do I love you, my oh my  
>River Deep, Mountain High, yeah, yeah, yeah<br>If I lost you would I cry  
>Oh I love you baby, Baby, baby, baby<p>

(Santana)

When you were a young boy  
>Did you have a puppy<br>That always followed you around

(Mercedes)  
>Well I'm gonna be as faithful as that puppy<p>

(Both)  
>No I'll never let you down<p>

(Mercedes)

Cos it gets stronger as the river flows

(Both)  
>And it gets Better baby, heaven knows<p>

(Mercedes)  
>As it gets sweeter baby as it grows<p>

(Both)

Do I love you, my oh my  
>River Deep, Mountain High, yeah, yeah, yeah<br>If I lost you would I cry  
>Oh I love you baby, Baby Baby Baby<p>

(Mercedes)

I love you baby like a flower loves a spring

(Santana)  
>I love you baby like a robin loves to sing<p>

(Mercedes)  
>I love you baby like a schoolboy loves his bed<p>

(Both)  
>And oh I love you baby, River deep, Mountain high<p>

Ohh Baby  
>Ohh Baby<br>Ohh Baby

Yeah, Yeah

Do I love you, my oh my  
>River Deep, Mountain High, yeah, yeah, yeah<br>If I lost you would I cry  
>Oh I love you baby, Baby baby baby<p>

By the end of the song most people were dancing and Rachel was still glaring at Santana. "You remembered," AJ exclaimed jumping into Santana's arms and wrapping her legs around Santana's waist.

"Of course I did," Santana said pretending to be hurt. "I remember everything you told me."

"I love you," AJ told her.

"I love you too," Santana said kissing her. AJ heard her family awing them and she turned to glare at them.

A few hours later everyone left and Santana stayed to help clean up. The cleaning didn't take too long and Santana had to go home. AJ walked Santana to her car and made Santana promise she would call when she got home. With one final kiss Santana drove away.


	16. Chapter 16

Alex gently knocked on Mr. Schue's office door. He looked up to see the blonde Bureau Chief staring at him. "Alex please come on in," Will said. He gestured for her to sit down in the chair in front of his desk. "If you are looking for AJ I won't see her again until after school."

Alex shook her head as she sat down across from the glee coach. "I'm not here about AJ," Alex said. "I overheard you talking to some of the parents yesterday and I didn't get a chance to speak to you." Will sat up a little straighter, he remembered the conversation. He was trying to figure out how to pay for Nationals. "I understand you are having trouble figuring out how to pay for the trip to Miami."

"Yes," Will confirmed sadly. He felt bad that he couldn't provide for his glee kids. He loved the kids like they were his own and he was supposed to pay for their trip. "We were going to do some concerts for donations and some bake sales or something but I'm not sure if it's going to be enough."

"How much money would it take for everyone to go?" Alex asked. She tried coming up with a number on her own but she was sure she overestimated it by a lot.

"Tickets would be about $100 per person round-trip, times sixteen people. We are going to get two rooms, one for the girls and one for the guys. That alone will be around $400 each for all three nights. Plus we will need extra for food, costumes and anything else that comes up."

Alex was doing the mental math. "What about four rooms, three students in each and two rooms with four?"

"It would be more comfortable for them but we still don't have the money."

Alex pulled out her checkbook. Mr. Schue looked confused. "Do you think $5,000 would cover everything?" Alex asked.

Mr. Schue was having problems understanding what was going on. "Yeah, I think that would cover everything. Kids can bring their own money for souvenirs."

Alex signed the check and handed it to Will. His eyes grew wide when he saw the check was addressed to him for $6,000. Alex added an extra $1,000 just in case something came up or some of the students couldn't afford souvenirs. She already knew Santana couldn't afford any but she was already planning on covering it. "Get first class seats, it will be a lot more comfortable for everyone."

"What? How? Why?" He couldn't form complete sentences.

"I want to pay for the trip and I want the kids to focus on winning Nationals not raising money for a trip they shouldn't have to pay for," Alex said. When she was in high school she never did anything, except cheerleading and they always had to raise money. She didn't want her daughter to have to do the same thing. She wanted AJ to enjoy her club without any pressure.

"Thank you," Will said. He never met anyone so generous. None of the other parents offered to help, although he knew they didn't have this kind of money. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Alex assured him.

"Well if we are getting four rooms we could use two more chaperones. Would you like to come; if you want to bring someone we will have room?"

"Thanks, I will talk to Serena and my boss and see if we can come. I would love to see all of them perform."

* * *

><p>"AJ talk to me," Santana commanded.<p>

AJ looked at her girlfriend and started laughing. "What are we talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing," Santana frowned. "But you are quiet and it's driving me crazy."

"I'm sorry," Adrianna said. "I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Santana asked curious.

"You," AJ said blushing. Santana got out of her chair and kneeled in front of AJ. She paid no attention to the people in the cafeteria, including Sam, Rachel and Finn who were sitting at the table with them. Santana stared at her girlfriend before touching her face and leaning forward to kiss her.

There were a few catcalls and whistles from people in the cafeteria but Santana ignored them. AJ pulled Santana closer to her forgetting where they were. When they broke apart Santana was smirking and AJ was blushing. Sam laughed at her reaction. "Santana, can I talk to you?" Mercedes asked walking up to the table.

"Sure 'Cedes," Santana said standing up and following Mercedes off to the side.

"Sam do you have everything ready?" AJ asked the blonde boy. Finn and Rachel watched the two curiously.

"Everything is ready to go," Sam confirmed.

"What is going on?" Rachel demanded.

"It is a surprise, for glee club," AJ said refusing to let Rachel spoil her surprise for Santana.

"Mercedes thanks for singing with me," Santana said when they were away from the table.

"No problem San, I was actually hoping you would sing with me now, well you and Brittany."

"Why Brittany?" Santana asked.

"Well no offense to your girl but white girl can't dance and Brittany can so I figured she could do the choreography for us," Mercedes said hoping Santana wasn't going to go all Lima Heights on her.

"You got a point there, alright I'll sing with you. What song?" Mercedes told her the song and Santana's face lit up. "Let's do it."

After school Santana was waiting in the choir room for Adrianna. Sam and AJ were the only two not there was Santana didn't like it. Santana noticed the two walking into the choir room laughing and Santana glared at the boy. They were too close. "Mr. Schue," AJ said when she walked in. Mr. Schue looked up from his papers. "I have a song if that's alright."

"Sure," Mr. Schue said.

Sam grabbed his guitar and made his way next to AJ. He handed some papers to Brad and waited patiently for AJ to start. "So I would like to dedicate this song to Santana," AJ said nervously. She made her way to where Santana was sitting. "Will you dance with me?" she asked offering her hand.

Santana was confused, mainly because her girlfriend couldn't dance but she nodded and took AJ's hand. AJ nodded at Sam and the music started. Santana immediately recognized the song and was shocked and touched.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
>This clock never seemed so alive<br>I can't keep up and I can't back down  
>I've been losing so much time<em>

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
><em>Nothing to lose<em>  
><em>And it's you and me and all other people<em>  
><em>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_  
><em>I'm tripping on words<em>  
><em>You've got my head spinning<em>  
><em>I don't know where to go from here<em>

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
><em>Nothing to prove<em>  
><em>And it's you and me and all other people<em>  
><em>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

_There's something about you now_  
><em>I can't quite figure out<em>  
><em>Everything she does is beautiful<em>  
><em>Everything she does is right<em>

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<br>and me and all other people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

_What day is it?_  
><em>And in what month?<em>  
><em>This clock never seemed so alive<em>

Both girls spun effortlessly around the room. Santana couldn't believe it was the same girl dancing. After the song finished AJ gave Santana a quick but meaningful kiss and everyone but Rachel clapped. "Christina, when did you learn to dance?" Mercedes asked. Santana was wondering the same thing.

AJ focused on Santana when she answered. "Yesterday after you left I got the idea to sing this song so I called Mike and he came over and taught me the dance." AJ turned her attention to her new friend. "Thanks Mike."

"Anytime," Mike answered smiling. "The bruises will heal eventually," he laughed. AJ hide her face in embarrassment.

"What bruises?" most of the glee club asked.

"Well AJ kicked me a few times before she got the hang of it, my legs are all bruised up," Mike answered. The glee club started laughing causing AJ further embarrassment. "Which is why she now owes me dinner, double date Friday night?"

Santana shrugged leaving it up to AJ. "Sure Mike, I do owe you. Tina is that ok? My treat," AJ said. Tina nodded in agreement.

"Alright everyone sit down please, I have an important announcement," Mr. Schue said. "We have the money for Nationals."

"Whoa Mr. Schue, how did that happen?" Mercedes asked. "You said it was going to cost thousands of dollars."

AJ sat there thinking about what had happened yesterday and Mr. Schue's sudden excitement. "I know how he got the money," AJ said. Everyone except Santana looked at her confused. Santana had figured it out when AJ did.

"Spill white girl where did the money come from?" Mercedes said.

"My mom gave it to him," AJ said. She looked to Mr. Schue for confirmation and he nodded.

"Your mom just happened to have thousands of dollars lying around?" Rachel asked not believing it.

"My family is rich," AJ answered shrugging. Glee members started muttering to each other.

"Enough guys," Mr. Schue said. "Now Bureau Chief Cabot did us all a favor by donating the money so we are going to be grateful."

"Actually she prefers to go by Alex," someone said from the doorway. Everyone turned to the door to the see the older Cabot standing there smiling. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Not at all Alex, come on in," Mr. Schue said.

"Alex," Sam said hesitantly. "On behalf of the entire glee club I just wanted to say thanks." The glee club members all agreed with Sam's statement and said thanks.

"No problem guys," Alex said.

"Mom what are you doing here?" AJ asked.

"I came to give you a ride home after practice. I didn't mean to interrupt but I hate being called Bureau Chief Cabot," Alex laughed.

AJ was really confused. "I have my car, I can drive home."

"Serena took your car," Alex said. AJ sighed.

After practice finished AJ said goodbye to Santana and followed her mother to her car. The car ride was quiet both women were focused on different things. Once they got home AJ went to her room to check her email and facebook. Rachel was posting the usual crap which was driving her crazy.

"AJ?" Adrianna turned around to see her mother in the doorway. "You ok hun?"

"Why wouldn't I be mom?"

"You didn't answer my question, but I have been pay attention to what Rachel's been saying to you."

"I'm fine mom, she is so infuriating sometimes but I'm more focused on keeping Santana from doing something stupid."

Alex studied her daughter, she was surprised on how much she would protect someone she didn't even like. "Are you going somewhere?" AJ asked pulling her mother from her thoughts.

"What? Oh yeah, date with Liv tonight. Do you want me to stay home?"

"No of course not, go out with Olivia, I'll call San we can watch movies or something."

"Alright, have fun and be safe," Alex said winking at her daughter before she left.

Shocked by that statement, Adrianna followed her mom out. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh well you know, teenagers in love, things tend to get heated up," Alex said trying to keep a straight face.

"Mom, Santana and I are not going to have sex. I mean I'm not ready and I wouldn't even know what to do or not do and google only tells you so much and I..."

"Whoa, stop right there, you googled lesbian sex?"

"Um well uh, yeah kind of, not the videos cause gross but I got curious and you should be able to learn everything from the internet or books but I guess not. Please don't tell Serena, last thing I need is more jokes at my expense, or a step by step guide."

Alex turned around to face her daughter, "First off honey your only 17 there is no need to rush into anything. Second you know you can ask me anything. Last I won't be telling Serena because no one deserves that torture."

Alex then realizes she can't put off the awkward talk much longer she continues, "Tell you what I am off tomorrow so you and I can sit down and have a nice long talk after school."

"Oh boy, I shouldn't have said anything." Checking her watch she states, "You may want to get going mom or you're going to be late."

Alex gathers her things and returns to her daughter. "Ok, you two have fun. There is money for pizza if you girls want some and Olivia and I both have our cells if you need us and Serena and Casey are both around if you can't get a hold of us."

"Yeah, yeah and I know the number for 911, go have fun. I love you mom and tell Olivia I said hi."

Giving Adrianna and hug and kiss she says, "I love you too Adrian, bye," and with those final words she was gone.

After Alex left AJ called Santana and she came over and they watched movies Santana had wanted to see. They were fast asleep on the couch when Alex came home. Alex didn't want to wake them but she would never be able to carry them to AJ's bedroom. She gently shook the girls awake and sent them to bed. Before the girls went to bed they decided to go check their messages again.

**Adrianna "AJ" Cabot**: had the most amazing night ever! I love you **Santana Lopez**!

(**Alexandra Cabot, Santana Lopez**, **Olivia Benson, Casey Novak** and 20 others like this)

**Santana Lopez**: Te amo, baby!

(**Adrianna "AJ" Cabot **and** Olivia Benson **like this)

**Rachel Berry**: You two had sex. While Santana I am not at all surprised, AJ I am not only shocked but disappointed. She doesn't love you like I do. I would have made your first time special.

**Santana Lopez**: Can it Man-hands!

**Serena Southerlyn**: Score one for Cabot.

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman**: Give it up Berry never going to happen but Lopez and Cabot so hot.

**Adrianna "AJ" Cabot: ** San baby relax. Puck I agree not going to happen, and San and I are very hot Serena there was no score for Cabot. Rachel first off we did not have sex not that it's any of your business. Second STFU! I am sick and tired of your bullshit and what San and I do or don't do is not your concern.

(**Santana Lopez**, **Quinn Fabray** and **Noah "Puck" Puckerman** like this)

**Olivia Benson**: Watch your language!

**Alexandra Cabot**: Watch your language!

**Adrianna "AJ" Cabot: **wow that was scary. Sorry mom, Olivia.


	17. Chapter 17

Sam made his way to AJ's locker after school. It was a Thursday afternoon and AJ was putting her books away. They had a four day weekend and AJ was beyond excited. "You have got to talk to your girlfriend," he said. AJ shut her locker and turned her attention to her ex-boyfriend.

"Talk to Santana about what?" She hoped Santana wasn't being mean to her friend and if she was being mean AJ had no idea why.

"She keeps glaring at me like she thinks I'm going to steal you away from her. So you need to tell her I'm gay. Hell tell her I'm dating David." Sam saw Santana coming and practically ran away from them.

"What is with him?" Santana asked hugging her girlfriend.

"San have you been glaring at him?" AJ asked. Santana looked at her girlfriend guiltily. AJ took that as a yes. "San he is not trying to steal me away. Sam is gay."

"Wait what?" Santana asked. She didn't believe it; he had dated her, AJ and Quinn. Then again she had dated and slept with Puck and dated Sam and slept with Finn so it didn't mean much.

"He is gay and dating Karofsky. Why do you think Karofsky has been so nice to me?"

"So he doesn't want you." Santana looked pleased by the news.

"No he doesn't. Now will you be nice to him?" Santana agreed and started to pull her girlfriend towards the auditorium. "San, where are we going?"

"Mercedes, Brittany and I prepared something," Santana said. AJ couldn't hide the face she made at the fact Brittany was involved. "It was Mercedes's idea love and Brittany is just a friend."

"I know, I'm sorry," AJ said feeling guilty. Santana gently kissed her.

They walked into the auditorium and everyone was already there. Santana escorted her girlfriend to the front of the auditorium and hopped on stage with Mercedes and Brittany. "We prepared a song for you guys, hope you enjoy," Mercedes said before the music started.

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
>candyman, candyman<br>sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
>sweet, sugar, candyman<br>hey, uh

I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
>he really got me working up an appetite<br>he had tattoos up and down his arm  
>there's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm<br>he's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop  
>he's a sweet talkin' sugar-coated candyman<br>a sweet talkin' sugar-coated candyman

ooh, yeah, yeah

he took me to the spider club at hollywood & vine  
>we drank champagne and we danced all night<br>we shook the paparazzi for a big surprise (a big surprise)  
>the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline<br>he's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
>he's a sweet talkin' sugar-coated candyman<br>a sweet talkin sugar-coated candyman

shoo doo bee do wee dop bop shoo be wow ba wow  
>hey yeah<br>oh, yeah

he's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
>he's a sweet talkin' sugar-coated candyman<br>a sweet talkin sugar-coated candyman

whoa, yeah

well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
>when he kissed my mouth he really hits the spot<br>he got lips like sugar cane  
>good things come for boys who wait<p>

tarzan and jane were swingin' on a vine  
>candyman, candyman<br>sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
>candyman, candyman<br>(sweet, sugar, candyman)  
>he's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop<br>(sweet, sugar, candyman)  
>he's a one stop, got me hot, making my uh pop<br>(sweet, sugar, candyman)  
>he's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop<br>(sweet, sugar)

he got those lips like sugar cane  
>good things come for boys who wait<br>he's a one stop shop with a real big uh  
>he's a sweet talkin' sugar-coated candyman<br>(say what)  
>a sweet talkin sugar-coated candyman<br>(say)  
>a sweet talkin sugar-coated candyman<br>a sweet talkin sugar-coated candyman

oooh, whoa  
>candyman, candyman<br>candyman, candyman  
>candyman, candyman<p>

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
>(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine)<br>sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
>(sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine)<br>Jane lost her grip and down she fell  
>(Jane lost her grip and down she fell)<br>gonna step away, you better not yell!  
>(gonna step away, you better not yell! )<p>

"Girls that was fantastic," Mr. Schue said. "But I don't think that sound was very appropriate for school."

"Please Mr. Schue, that song was hot," Puck said. Quinn slapped him.

"Mr. Schue I agree with you that it was inappropriate to sing at school," AJ said. All the glee kids stared at her like she was crazy. "But Puck is right that was really hot." Puck started whistling.

"Lopez is getting lucky tonight," he yelled. Quinn slapped him harder.

"Shut up Puckerman before I ends you," Santana yelled from the stage. AJ was blushing.

"Alright you guys are dismissed, see you all Tuesday."

Santana drove AJ home and as she drove away AJ realized she had forgotten to tell Santana about their weekend plans.

**Adrianna "AJ" Cabot: **is going to take **Santana Lopez** away for the weekend.

(**Serena Southerlyn**, **Santana Lopez**, **Quinn Fabray** and 37 others like this)

**Santana Lopez:** where are we going mi amor?

**Adrianna "AJ" Cabot: **wouldn't you like to know. Can't tell you though it's a surprise ;)

**Santana Lopez:** ok, will you at least tell me when we are leaving and what to pack?

**Adrianna "AJ" Cabot: **tomorrow afternoon and I'm packing for you. Serena's taking me shopping today to get some things for the trip; I'm going to get clothes for you while we are out.

**Serena Southerlyn:** Hell yeah shopping trip

(**Adrianna "AJ" Cabot **likes this)

**Alexandra Cabot:** Serena, please let's not have a repeat of your last shopping trip we still don't have room for all those shoes.

**Santana Lopez:** I'm looking forward to the trip love

(**Adrianna "AJ" Cabot **likes this)

"AJ, Serena's here," Alex yelled to her daughter. Alex wasn't sure about letting the girls go away at first but she agreed because she trusted her daughter and so she could spend more time with Olivia.

"Coming mom," AJ answered. She quickly turned off her laptop and grabbed her purse. "Hey Aunt Serena."

"Hey AJ, are you ready to go?" Serena asked.

"Yes." She turned to her mother. "Bye mom. I love you."

"Love you too hun. Have fun with Serena," replied Alex giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok AJ where do you want to go first?" asked Serena after they were buckled up in her car.

"Victoria Secrets," replied AJ blushing furiously.

"Victoria Secrets, very interesting, are you and the girlfriend planning a little naughty fun?"

"N-n-no we aren't planning on anything but I'm sure it is going to be warm and I'm not going to want to wear pants to bed and I want to get Santana some black lace because she looks really hot in it."

"AJ, you're babbling again. I'm just joking with you, but if you guys do have sex you will be fine. She loves you and I know she would do everything she could to make you comfortable."

"Thanks Aunt Serena. Santana said she would wait until I'm ready no matter how long it takes, but I think I'm ready. I love her and I know I will never want anyone else besides her."

"That's my niece. No matter what your mom or Olivia or Rachel say, do what you think is right in your heart."

"Please don't tell anyone, not even Aunt Casey. I want a chance to process it some more and I want San to be the first to know."

"I won't tell anyone honey, but you really should talk to Alex and Olivia."

"Tell Olivia I want to have sex, yeah brilliant idea," AJ said sarcastically. "You remember my future step-mom the sex cop?" Serena laughed.

Fifteen minutes later Serena and Adrianna were walking into Victoria Secrets. "Ok, what shall we look for first?" asked Serena.

"Hm. Let's get Santana's lingerie first. I love shopping for her." It was true AJ loved buying presents for her girlfriend.

"What about these?" Serena asked holding up a pair of questionable panties.

"Serena," AJ yelped blushing. She grabbed the undergarment and tried to hide them from the prying eyes. "You know, I kind of like these, but for me not her."

Serena laughed. "Finally you are growing up."

"Shut up," AJ said smiling. She missed having bonding time with her aunt. They may not have been related by blood but in AJ's book they were family.

"What do you say we finish up here and go get some coffee?" Serena asked. She was dying for her caffeine fix.

"Sounds good," AJ said. She could use some coffee too.

"Serena," AJ said twenty minutes later. They had found a good selection of things and were sitting outside sipping coffee.

"What's up?" Serena asked. She noticed her niece was unusually quiet and was wondering what she was thinking about.

"Were you scared your first time?" AJ asked looking down at her coffee.

Serena immediately knew what she was talking about. "I was at first, after it was over it didn't seem like such a big deal. With Casey though, that's when I was really scared. I rejected her so many times because I was afraid. It's a big step and everything changes but you will be glad you did it," Serena tried to explain.

"Thanks Serena," Adrianna said.

"Anything honey," Serena said. "Where do you want to go next?"

"American Eagle, we need clothes and swimsuits."

"Works for me," Serena said.

The two women did their shopping and Serena pulled into AJ's driveway after 11pm. "Think I'm going to crash here tonight," Serena said.

AJ laughed. "You just want to see us leave tomorrow."

"That too," Serena said laughing.

"Don't tell her anything about where we are going."

The next afternoon Alex helped AJ pack everything into Serena's car. Serena and AJ were trading cars for the weekend since Serena's got better gas mileage. "Hey babe do you want some help?" Santana asked coming outside, Serena followed the Latina cheerleader.

AJ rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. Santana hadn't offered earlier. "No thanks Santana," Alex answered. "AJ didn't want you near the bags."

"Why?" Santana asked confused.

AJ laughed. "I didn't want you looking through them." Santana pouted. "Ok everything is packed and we are ready to go."

"Have fun girls," Alex said hugging them both. "Call me when you get there please."

"Bye girls," Serena said. "Have fun." Serena winked at AJ and she blushed.

"Yes mom," AJ said. Santana and AJ hopped into the car and AJ pulled out of the driveway.

"Where are we going?" Santana asked as soon as they left Lima.

"I'm not telling," AJ said firmly.

"Ok, how long will it take to get there?" Santana tried again.

"About two hours depending on traffic," AJ answered. "Don't even try to figure it out."

The car ride was quiet; each girl was lost in thought wondering what the weekend was going to be like. AJ pulled onto a dirt road and Santana looked around curiously. It didn't take long before they pulled into a driveway and AJ shut the car off. "Where are we?" Santana asked.

AJ didn't answer; instead she popped the trunk and grabbed the bags. Santana took one of the bags from her and AJ grabbed her hand. They walked into the house and AJ led Santana upstairs to her bedroom. They dropped their bags and went back downstairs. AJ made her way to the kitchen and smiled when she saw it was fully stocked. She started a pot of coffee. "My family owns this lake house," AJ said. "Serena's family has one about a mile up the road."

Santana looked out the window. "You guys have jet skis?"

"Yeah," AJ laughed. "We can ride them tomorrow. It's getting late now." She poured Santana a cup of coffee. "I'm going to get some firewood; I thought we might like a nice fire." AJ was visibly nervous and Santana didn't understand why.

"You should let me do it," Santana said. AJ shook her head. "Ok will you let me cook dinner?"

"You can cook dinner," AJ agreed. AJ piled a big stack of wood into the living room and started the fire while Santana cooked. Adrianna took a shower and changed into shorts and a top. When she finished Santana was done with dinner. She got downstairs and Santana had set up a blanket on the floor by the fire.

"This is delicious," AJ said as they ate quietly.

"Thanks," Santana said blushing. She wasn't quite used to her girlfriend complementing her cooking skills. Santana stared at AJ as she ate unsure what was going through her mind. AJ however had a plan and decided tonight she was ready.

After they ate AJ did the dishes while Santana showered. AJ had finally allowed her to open her bag and Santana found some sexy sleepwear that she put on. She figured Serena had a lot to do with clothing selection. "What do you want to do tonight?" Santana asked. AJ was leaning against Santana and Santana was leaning against the couch in front of the fire.

"Not sure," AJ said her voice was shaking and she was thankful Santana couldn't see her blush. "I have an idea, wait here."

AJ jumped off the ground and ran upstairs. She worked on calming down and once she did she removed her clothes and put her silk robe on. During her walk back downstairs she had to remind herself Santana loved her and wouldn't hurt her.

Santana turned her head to the sound of her girlfriend's footsteps. Her jaw dropped at the sight of the blonde in a short silk robe and Santana was unaware that she wasn't wearing anything else. "I have an idea for what we could do," AJ said before she opened the robe and let it drop. Santana's mouth went dry and she stood up and made her way to AJ.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked.

"Yes," AJ said nodding. "I love you Santana and I want you, all of you."

Santana kissed her gently and pulled her onto the blanket.


	18. Chapter 18

Santana woke up the next morning to find her girlfriend gone. She looked around and the fire was dead and she was naked but AJ was nowhere in sight. Santana pulled on her shorts and a tank top from last night and walked around the big lake house. After a few minutes she spotted the blonde outside on the terrace wearing her robe. Santana pulled the sliding door open and walked outside. The air was cool but she didn't feel cold instead she felt comfortable. "Hey," Santana said.

AJ turned to her girlfriend and smiled. She had her legs tucked under her in the chair and a cup of coffee in her hands. "Morning Santana," AJ greeted.

"What are you doing out here?" Santana asked.

"When I was little my mom and I used to come here all the time. I would sit out here in the mornings and look at the lake and reflect on things that had happened in my life, of course when I was little not much happened. So much has changed since then I guess I wanted to have a bit of the past back," AJ said. She wasn't looking at Santana; instead she was staring at the lake.

Santana pulled up a chair next to AJ. "I thought maybe you regretted last night and you were mad at me," Santana said quietly. Santana felt guilty, AJ had told her she wasn't ready before and Santana still went along with it and now her girlfriend probably hated her.

AJ turned away from the lake to look at her girlfriend. "You think I regret making love with you?" she asked. Her voice was low and Santana nodded. "Santana Lopez, I do not regret anything about last night, last night was the best night of my life."

Santana looked up at AJ, her eyes lit up. "You mean that?"

Adrianna laughed. "Yes I do. You know you're not much of a badass," AJ said laughing. Santana stuck her tongue out at the blonde. "What would you like to do today?"

Santana looked between the house and the lake. She was having a hard time deciding. "Jet skis," she decided.

"Sounds good, swimsuit is in your bag. We can go whenever you want," AJ told her.

"Why don't we eat lunch first and then go?" Santana suggested. The blonde nodded and the two girls got out of the chairs and made their way inside.

* * *

><p>"Santana, be careful," AJ yelled but it was too late. Santana slammed the brake and lurched forward and flew of the ski. Adrianna drove her own jet ski to where her girlfriend landed and dove into the water. They had been on the lake for an hour and AJ was trying to teach Santana how to ride the jet ski but it wasn't going well.<p>

A young blonde man had been watching the two girls from his boat and when the Latina flew off he steered his boat closer. As the blonde girl resurfaced he helped pull them both onboard. He wanted to make sure Santana was alright before he focused on the blonde girl. "Thanks," AJ gasped. Her lungs burned as she tried to get air. "San," AJ said shaking her girlfriend.

Santana coughed up some water and rolled over facing AJ. "Oh thank god," the blonde said hugging Santana.

"I'm alright," Santana said returning the hug.

"Here, drink this," the man said holding out a bottle of water. Santana stared at it and at the man. "I didn't poison it." Santana still made no move to grab it. "Adrian, tell her."

AJ grabbed the bottle, opened it and drank some before handing it to Santana. "He didn't poison it. Santana this is Brad Southerlyn, Serena's younger brother although he is more like my brother. Brad this is my girlfriend Santana Lopez."

"Nice to meet you," Brad said offering his hand. Santana was still hesitant but she shook it. "So what is it with Cabot women and brunettes?" he teased.

"Shut up Brad, your last three girlfriends were brunette. What brings you here?"

"My guess, same reason you're here, Spring Break. Alex and Serena at the house?" he asked. He didn't see his sisters anywhere.

"No they didn't come; it's just Santana and I."

"Ah," he said winking. "Listen some friends of mine are coming over tonight for a small party with food and booze. Do you guys want to come?"

AJ glanced at Santana who shrugged. "I don't know, we'll see."

"Alright well we are meeting at the house at 7pm; you two are more than welcome to come. Let me take you guys back to the shore." AJ glanced at the skis sitting a few feet away from the boat. "Don't worry about those. I'll put them away after I drop you off. No one else is here so no one will try to take them." Brad took the girls to the shore by the house and zoomed off to take care of the jet skis.

"We don't have to go," AJ told her girlfriend. "I know this weekend is supposed to be about us so we can stay home."

Santana grabbed AJ's arm stopping her. "Did you and him ever date?" she asked.

AJ looked at Santana and made a face. "Ew, he's my brother Santana, not biologically but him and I are a lot closer than him and Serena and him and Serena are rather close. When we were in elementary school Brad punched some boy for teasing me." Santana relaxed. She hated being insecure but she couldn't help it when it came to AJ.

"Are you guys the same age?" she asked. Now that she knew there was no competition she didn't mind hearing more about him.

"No, he is 4 years older," AJ answered.

"We can go tonight; it will be fun and who can turn down free alcohol?"

AJ's face turned red. "I've never had alcohol," she said embarrassed.

"Seriously?" Santana asked in surprise.

"Yeah, family is all law enforcement, I couldn't get away with drinking and Olivia's mom was an alcoholic so I didn't want to upset her by coming home drunk." Santana's face fell at the revelation, she understood that. She had an uncle that was an alcoholic.

"Oh yeah," Santana said excited. She wanted to see what kind of drunk her girlfriend was, hopefully she was nothing like herself or Brad was in a lot of trouble. One crying drunk was bad enough, two is horrible especially when they are teenage girls. "Well we are going; you need to be a real teenager for a night."

The girls made their way back to the house to make dinner. After they finished they did the dishes together and decided to take a shower, together which took a lot longer than they anticipated. Well over an hour later Santana and AJ walked hand in hand to the Southerlyn house. It wasn't far and the weather was nice. It didn't take for the two to get to the house but when they arrived it was already 7:10pm. AJ knocked on the door, she didn't have a key, and they waited. They could hear movement behind the door and a minute later Brad pulled the door open. "Hey girls," Brad said smiling and holding two beers. He didn't expect them to show up, Brad had a feeling Santana didn't like him. He had no idea why but suspected jealousy. "Glad you could make it." He handed each girl a bottle and stepped aside so they could walk inside.

"Hey Brad," AJ said hugging her brother. AJ took a sip of her beer and choked on it. Santana laughed.

"Come meet the guys," he said leading them to the living room. "Yo guys, the girls showed up." Two guys Brad's age looked up. One had spikey black hair, brown eyes and an athletic build. The other had short brown hair, green eyes and a smaller build.

"Hey," the black haired boy said waving at the girls. He got up and made his way to Santana and AJ. "I'm Jeff Walker," he said offering his hand. He kissed AJ's hand when she took his hand and Santana glared at him. AJ whispered in Santana's ear and she relaxed. Jeff raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"I'm Alan Richards," the brown haired boy said shaking both their hands. "Forgive Jeff he can't help but act like an idiot around pretty girls." Brad laughed.

"I'm AJ Cabot and this is Santana Lopez," AJ introduced.

Jeff left the room to get two shot glasses. He came back and handed them to Santana and AJ. "We had to take one when we got here so two have to do it as well." The girls exchanged looks and AJ glanced at Brad, he nodded in encouragement and they downed the shots. AJ winced at the taste but Santana seemed unaffected. She had been to so many of Puckerman's parties she didn't even notice the taste of alcohol anymore.

Thirty minutes later the group of five gathered on the floor to play I never. AJ was the only one drunk but Alan was slightly buzzed. The others were virtually unaffected; Santana, Jeff and Brad drank more often than AJ and Alan. Santana was amused by her girlfriend's drunken antics.

"You want to start Adrian?" Brad asked looking at his sister. He carefully set the shot glasses in front of everyone; a bottle of vodka was sitting in the middle of the circle. Santana grabbed AJ's hands to prevent her from drinking the alcohol too soon.

AJ frowned at her girlfriend. "Fine, um what are we playing?" she asked stupidly. Brad and Jeff laughed.

"I never, mi amor," Santana told her. Jeff frowned.

"Oh right," she laughed. She concentrated before saying, "I never got busted for sneaking in after curfew." Brad and Santana groaned and took a shot.

Brad glanced at his friends. "Really?"

"I never got busted," Jeff said winking. Alan was a good kid like AJ and was never out past curfew.

"Go San," AJ said patting her head. AJ grabbed the bottle of tequila behind her and poured some into a different shot glass and quickly knocked it back.

"Ay dios mios, no more love you are going to be sick," Santana said trying to take the bottle away. The blonde didn't put up much of a fight since she was too drunk and Santana was stronger.

"Fine I will go get my own," she said sticking her tongue out at Santana. After several attempts AJ managed to get up and stagger towards the kitchen. Santana smiled and shook her head. She was going to let her girlfriend get more booze and then she was going to take it away from her when she got back, she would thank her later.

AJ got to the kitchen and leaned against the counter. She was feeling sick and dizzy. "Hey," Jeff said walking into the kitchen. He noticed the blonde looking at him and felt he had to hook up with her to save her.

"Hi Jeff," AJ slurred.

"Need help getting some more drinks?" he asked. The key was to be as nice as possible at first.

"No," she said shaking her head. "I don't think I want any more."

He stepped closer to her invading her personal space. "We could take this party upstairs," he whispered. He ran his hand under her shirt. She tried to fight but he was strong and she was drunk. He ripped her shirt off and backed her up against the counter. "I saw you staring at me, I know you want me."

"No," she said quietly. She couldn't force herself to say more, to call out for Santana or Brad or the other guy, she couldn't remember his name.

"Come on, no one has to know," he said. She tried fighting again and he was getting pissed off and he smacked her.

"No," she said again louder clutching her face. He started to unbutton her jeans as she quietly cried. She couldn't fight and she had no idea what to do. He used one hand to pin her hands above her head against a cabinet.

"Dude what the fuck are you doing?" Brad yelled walking into the kitchen with Santana behind him. He had come to check on the two and make sure they were alright. When Brad got closer he heard how weak AJ sounded and how forceful Jeff was.

"She was coming on to me. I was just giving her what she wanted, what she needed," Jeff said calmly.

"You're fucking lying," Santana yelled running towards Jeff. Brad grabbed her to stop her. "Let me go, I'm going to go all Lima Heights on his sorry ass." She started mumbling curses in Spanish. Brad knew enough Spanish to know she was plotting his slow and painful death.

"AJ needs you," Brad said looking at the shaking blonde. Santana relaxed a bit and went straight for her girlfriend. She pulled the blonde into her arms and rocked her back and forth. Brad stepped closer and saw her moving to get away from him. Then he saw the unbuttoned jeans and the ripped shirt next to her.

"You tried to rape my sister," Brad screamed. He dashed forward and punched Jeff a bunch of times. "Get the fuck out of my house and don't come back." Jeff clutched his jaw and glared at the girls before walking out of the house.

Santana wanted to kill the guy but she couldn't. She had to take care of her drunken and broken girlfriend. "Here," Brad said taking off his shirt. He had checked AJ's shirt and saw it was shredded and needed to be disposed of.

"Thanks," Santana said gently putting the shirt on her girlfriend.

"Bro what was all the screaming about?" Alan said walking into the kitchen. He saw Santana on the floor with a shaking AJ, who was wearing Brad's shirt. "Where is Jeff?" he asked suspicious. Alan was a criminal justice major hoping to work Sex Crimes in LA and he could tell what had happened, or almost happened but he prayed he was wrong.

"He's gone and if he comes back I will kill the fucker," Brad said. Alan was scared of the venom in Brad's voice. Alan was Brad's best friend and he knew how fiercely protective he was over his family, especially AJ. Alan had never met AJ before but had seen photos of her and knew never to mess with her.

"What do we do?" Alan asked. He knew Serena was an ADA and Alex was Bureau Chief, he even met both women, and he wasn't looking forward to telling them about what happened.

"Nothing," AJ mumbled from Santana's lap. Santana had a wet washcloth on her face trying to calm the nausea.

"Adrian we have to tell someone, we can't let him get away with it," Brad said trying to talk sense into her.

"Brad if we tell you will get in trouble for giving minors alcohol and you know Liv, mom and Serena will react badly. I won't do that to mom, nothing happened I am fine," AJ said firmly, or as firmly as she could in her current condition. Santana stayed quiet. She wanted him to suffer but she wanted to respect her girlfriend.

Alan didn't believe her. He knew how stubborn Brad was and figured AJ was just as stubborn. He stepped closer to her and AJ cringed against Santana. "What the hell are you doing?" Santana growled.

"I was proving a point, she is not ok. Brad is right, we should tell someone," Alan said.

Brad looked at his sister helplessly. He knew she was right, Alex and Serena would take it the hardest because of Alex's past and Olivia was bound to shoot the fucker, not that he minded. "We will wait, we have time so I will come visit in a week if you aren't at least improving by then I will tell Alex, even if that means I get busted."

Alan watched the girls on the floor. Santana was lovingly running her fingers through AJ's hair and whispering to her in Spanish. Alan knew what Santana was saying and it was a lot more than friendly comforting. "Are you two together?" Alan asked. Brad glared at his friend, now was not the time for this.

"Yes, do you have a problem with it?" Santana asked glaring. AJ patted Santana's face to get her to relax and be nice.

"No," he said raising his hands defensively. He didn't want Santana to take his question wrong or try to attack him. "But Jeff hates gays, personally I have nothing against you, love is love but Jeff hates them, could be why he attacked her."

"We need to get her out of here," Brad said. He fished the keys out of his pocket. "Santana take my car and take her back to the house. I'll come by tomorrow and check on her and get my keys back. Can you carry her to the car; I don't think she can walk?"

Santana nodded and took the keys. "I'll be fine, just grab the door." She got off the floor and pulled AJ into her arms.

"Santana I can walk," AJ mumbled.

"No love you can't, you could barely stand and I'm not taking any chances. I want you safe in my arms," Santana whispered in AJ's ear.

"All in all not the best weekend ever," AJ said before passing out.


	19. Chapter 19

**I borrowed some quotes from Glee**

1 week later

"Adrianna," Olivia yelled. She had been trying to get the girls attention for the last twenty minutes with no luck. Something was wrong with her and Olivia was determined to find out what it was.

"What's up Liv?" AJ asked. She was completely obvious to the fact Olivia was trying to get her attention.

"Are you ok honey?" Olivia asked.

"I'm fine," she lied. She wasn't fine. Ever since the trip to the lake house AJ had been jumpy and nervous. The only ones to notice were Santana and Olivia but Olivia had no idea what happened. Brad was supposed to come to Lima for the weekend to visit Serena but AJ knew he was coming to check on her and she was scared. Scared that Brad would tell the adults what happened. Scared that her mother and Olivia weren't going to take what had almost happened well and scared that Jeff would come back for her.

"You're lying," Olivia said softly. She was happy Alex wasn't home yet so she could talk to the younger Cabot. "Talk to me please."

"I'm fine," AJ snapped. "Leave me alone." AJ got off the couch and ran to her room, slamming the door shut.

Olivia jumped. AJ had never acted like that before and it confirmed Olivia's theory that something was wrong. Olivia heard the front door open a few minutes later. "Liv?" Alex called from the doorway.

Olivia got off the couch and made her way to the front door. "Hey Alex," Olivia greeted with a kiss.

"Where's AJ?" Alex asked looking around. AJ was almost always at the front door to greet her mother when she got home.

"In her room, Alex have you noticed anything off with AJ?" Olivia asked. She didn't want to voice her concern until she was sure but she felt she had no choice now.

"She is quieter but I figured that was because she hasn't hung around Santana much in the last week," Alex said thinking back. "Why? What are you thinking?"

"I think something happened on that trip and she isn't talking about it," Olivia answered truthfully. She could never lie to Alex, even if she wanted to protect her. Alex wasn't sure but didn't want to believe that something had happened to her daughter.

AJ came out of her room thirty minutes later while Alex and Olivia were cooking dinner. "Liv, can I talk to you for a second?" AJ asked not making eye contact with either woman.

"Sure," Olivia said. She wiped her hands on a towel and followed AJ to the living room.

"I'm sorry for how I acted and I promise you I am fine," Adrianna said facing the detective.

"Alright," Olivia said. She knew AJ was lying but she wasn't going to push her, yet. The older woman hugged AJ. "Just know you can talk to me, no matter what."

The doorbell rang a moment later. "I'll get it," AJ said making her way to the door. She figured it was Brad. To her surprise she saw Santana standing in front of her in tears. "Santana what's wrong?" AJ asked concerned. Santana didn't cry, so whatever it was that upset her this much had to be big and bad.

"Mis padres descubrieron y me expulsados," Santana cried. AJ stared at her girlfriend. All she understood was something about her parents.

"Santana love I don't understand you." Santana kept speaking in Spanish and AJ was lost. "Mom, Olivia," AJ yelled. Olivia knew Spanish, or at least enough to figure out what Santana was saying.

"AJ what are you yelling…" Alex trailed off when she saw the crying Latina. "Santana honey what is wrong?"

Santana started rambling in Spanish and both blondes looked confused. "Liv what is she saying?" AJ asked.

"Her parents found out she is gay and kicked her out," Olivia answered sadly.

"Where is your things Santana?" Alex asked gently. Santana shook her head.

"They didn't let me take anything," she answered finally speaking English.

Alex looked sadly at her daughter's girlfriend. "Come eat dinner with us. We can figure out where to go from there."

Alex and Olivia made their way back to the kitchen so they could finish cooking and AJ and Santana slowly followed. "I'm sorry," AJ said.

"It's not your fault," Santana said wiping away her tears.

"Feels like it is," AJ mumbled.

"Hey," Santana said grabbing her girlfriend's hand. "This is not your fault. They asked me if I was gay and I said yes, I told them the truth because I love you and I would never hide that."

AJ hugged the Latina. "I love you too," she said.

"How are you doing with everything?" Santana asked. AJ was surprised, after everything that happened tonight Santana was focused on her problem instead of her own.

"I'm fine and right now that's not important. Right now I need to take care of you," AJ said. "Come on let's go get you cleaned up.

AJ took Santana to her bathroom and helped her get cleaned up before dinner. "Girl's dinner," Alex yelled.

The four women gathered at the table to eat. Alex and Olivia glanced at the Latina every couple minutes to see how she was. "After dinner we are going to go to your parents' house," Alex announced. "Olivia is going to call Elliot to meet us there and I'm going to call Serena. Santana can get her stuff and she will move in with us."

"Alex I can't ask you to do that," Santana mumbled playing with her food.

"You're not asking, I'm telling. You will move in here," Alex said firmly. Santana was afraid to argue with the Bureau Chief. "Santana even if your parents let you move back in I don't feel it is safe for you there. I would rather you stay here where I know you will be safe and no one will judge you."

Santana looked down as a few tears fell. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Alex replied. "Now eat both of you." Alex glanced at her daughter who had stopped eating when the conversation started.

After dinner Alex called Serena and Olivia called Elliot. The four women piled into Olivia's car and drove towards Santana's house. "Santana, how did you get to our house?" Alex asked looking around.

"I ran," Santana answered. Alex felt anger towards the Latina's parents for treating her the way they did. She was their daughter and she didn't deserve to be kicked out and thrown aside.

When Olivia pulled up to the curb across from Santana's house they all saw that Elliot, Serena, Casey and Brad were already there. "Oh crap," AJ mumbled after Alex and Olivia got out of the car.

"Don't worry love, he probably won't say anything yet," Santana said trying to comfort her.

"Right," AJ said getting out of Olivia's car.

The adults were talking when Santana and AJ caught up to them. "Are you ready Santana?" Alex asked. Santana nodded. "Ok let's go."

Alex knocked on the front door and waited. Santana and AJ were next to Alex and everyone else was behind the three waiting. Elliot and Olivia were ready in case the Lopez's resorted to violence. "Hello," a big man said answering the door. "What can I…" he trailed off when he saw Santana. "What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Lopez, I am Alexandra Cabot, your daughter is dating my daughter," Alex said pointing to her daughter.

"I have no daughter," Mr. Lopez said glaring at the Bureau Chief. Santana's face fell and she was trying to hide the tears.

AJ stroked Santana's face and Mr. Lopez glared at the two. "Mr. Lopez you have two choices now. You can let us come in and gather her belongings or Detective's Benson and Stabler can arrest you for child endangerment."

"You can't arrest me," Mr. Lopez said defiantly.

"Actually I can," Alex argued. "By kicking Santana out you put her in danger. Now what is your decision?"

"Fine," he finally agreed. "Hurry up and get her stuff, then I want her gone."

Everyone walked into the house much to Mr. Lopez's anger. "Brad and I will stay downstairs with Mr. Lopez while you ladies pack," Elliot said.

The women got upstairs to Santana's room and Santana started throwing clothes and books on the bed for the women to pack. "Santana," AJ said walking towards the Latina. Alex, Olivia, Serena and Casey started folding clothes and sticking them in the boxes they had brought with them. "Santana stop," AJ yelled.

Santana looked up and leaned against her girlfriend crying. "He hates me," she cried.

"Shh, love," AJ said patting her back. "He doesn't understand and hopefully when he has time to think about it he will come around."

"Thanks me amore," Santana said hugging the blonde girl.

AJ moved to Santana's dresser to take down the photos she had. She grabbed a picture of her and Santana at the lake house before the incident. "This is the picture they saw isn't it?" she asked. The sun was setting and neither girl was looking at the camera, they were staring at each other and you could see the love in their eyes. It wasn't an inappropriate photo but it was obvious to anyone that saw it the girls were in love.

"Yeah," Santana said staring at the photo. It was her favorite picture. "I couldn't hide it. It was just too perfect."

"You two look perfect together," Alex said looking at the photo cautiously. She was concerned they weren't behaving appropriately and that's what alerted her parents. She was pleasantly surprised to see they were both dressed.

They packed Santana's stuff up quickly taking only what Santana didn't want to leave behind. Olivia and Alex would take the boxes to the cars as they filled up so they could save time. Once they finished they headed downstairs where Brad and Elliot were waiting with Santana's father. Santana's mother had left to go do some errands after her daughter was kicked out.

"Papa, I know you hate me," Santana said getting the attention of the men. "But you should know, when I'm with Adrianna, I finally understand what people are talking about when they talk about love. I've tried so hard to hide my feelings and I hated myself for how I felt. But I'm tired of hiding and I would give up anything and everything for her. I won't change Papa, I can't change I just have to be me."

Everyone stared at the Latina and now AJ was crying at her beautiful speech. "Damn can I date her?" Serena joked hoping to lighten the mood. Casey and Alex chuckled once.

"This is wrong Santana and you know it," he said staring at the girl that used to be his daughter.

AJ stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "Mr. Lopez I love your daughter more than anything in this world. My mom always taught me to love with my whole heart and it didn't matter who the person was as long as they made me happy. Santana is the same person she was before you found out. She is still smart and beautiful and kind and caring. She is who you raised her to be; I just wish you could see it."

Mr. Lopez stepped forward and AJ had to stop herself from flinching. "Get out," he said in a dangerous voice. "And don't you dare come back, any of you."

Santana took AJ's hand and pulled her out of the house. She was afraid her father might try something.

The car ride home was silent. Elliot went back home while Serena followed Alex. Some of Santana's boxes were in Serena's car. Brad was happy to be going to Alex's house; he needed to talk to his younger sister. He saw the look in her eyes when she stood up to Santana's father and he knew she wasn't better.

When they pulled into the driveway everyone silently started taking the boxes out of the car and putting them in AJ's room. "AJ," Brad said. He was looking for his sister since they got home and he found her hiding in the kitchen.

"Hi Brad," AJ greeted the blonde boy.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm ok, I feel horrible about what happened to Santana," AJ said. She didn't realize Brad was not talking about the current situation.

"That's not what I'm talking about," Brad said gently.

"Brad I don't have time for this. I have a girlfriend who is devastated because her parents disowned her."

"Adrian you are not ok. I saw you when you were talking to Mr. Lopez, you were terrified of him. You need to tell Alex."

"Brad," AJ said raising her voice. The argument between Brad and Adrianna caught the others attention and they were gathered close to the kitchen door to listen. "Nothing happened okay? No one can prove anything. I. Am. Fine."

"No you are not," he argued. "Whether you want to admit it or not you are not fine and you need to deal with it."

"Damn it Brad," AJ shouted. "I was almost raped. It is not the same thing ok? I was drunk Brad ok it is my fault he was able to get as far as he did and I am fine, he didn't get to do anything and I am moving on. Let it go."

"Wait what?" Alex asked dropping her keys.

"What the fuck?" Olivia and Serena asked. Casey just stared at the young blonde.


	20. Chapter 20

"Adrianna what is Brad talking about?" Alex asked softly. She couldn't hide the fear in her voice. Her fear was slowly becoming anger towards whoever may have hurt her daughter and when Alex Cabot was done with him he was going to regret the day he was born. She was hoping she misunderstood the conversation between her daughter and Brad but deep down she knew she didn't misunderstand.

Adrianna on the other hand was frozen. She felt like she couldn't breathe. The walls were closing in around her. She didn't want her mom and everyone else to find out, especially not like this. "I can't, I can't breathe," AJ said dropping to the ground and clutching her side. Brad grabbed her before she hit the floor and Santana pushed her way into the kitchen and pulled her blonde girlfriend out of Brad's arms.

"Breathe mi cielo," Santana whispered in her ear. Santana continued whispering in AJ's ear until the blonde's breathing returned to normal.

"Brad can you take AJ to her room?" Alex asked. Serena and Casey had left the room not sure what to do. Serena was pissed off and ready to kick some ass, first on her list was her brother for not telling them about what happened. Brad nodded and went to reach for his sister when he was stopped.

"I got her," Santana said glaring at the boy. He cringed at the way Santana was looking at him. She didn't want him touching her; she didn't want anyone touching Adrianna but her. Santana carried her girlfriend to her room, thankful for the first time for Coach Sylvester's brutal workouts, and gently set her on the bed. "You're ok honey, I'm right here." Santana held the girl as she cried.

"I didn't want them to find out like that," AJ mumbled against Santana's chest. She felt safe in Santana's arms.

"Alex," Olivia called softly. The older Cabot was frozen in her spot. Brad walked out of the kitchen, picking up Alex's keys and setting them on the counter before he left. He knew Alex was pissed at him and he was hoping to avoid talking to her until she calmed down.

"Did you know Olivia?" Alex asked turning to her girlfriend. Olivia looked at Alex confused. "Did you know what happened?" Alex yelled. She was so angry she couldn't figure out exactly who she was angry at. She thought back to earlier in the evening and Olivia had brought up the fact that something was off with her daughter. Alex couldn't understand how she missed it.

"No," Olivia answered.

"But you knew something was wrong?" Olivia nodded. "Why didn't you say anything? Or do something?"

"I tried," Olivia yelled back. "I tried talking to her but she refused to say anything and I didn't think it was this bad."

"What did you think Detective Benson?" Alex asked. Her tone of voice scared Olivia. Serena, Casey and Brad sat in the living room unsure if they should break up the fight but all too afraid to get involved.

"I thought she regretted sleeping with Santana but was afraid to say something," Olivia said softly in hopes of calming down the blonde Bureau Chief. Everyone in the house still heard her and Santana winced at the words. She was thinking the same thing as Olivia before everything happened. .

"It's not true San," AJ assured the Latina. She tightened her grip on her girlfriend.

"Olivia you are a fucking sex crimes cop how did you miss this? You see rape victims every fucking day and you can't tell when someone close to you is victimized?" Alex screamed.

AJ tried to tune out the sounds of her mother and Olivia yelling at each other but she couldn't take the screaming. She hated hearing Alex blame Olivia. AJ pushed Santana away and tried to get up. "Where are you going?" Santana asked.

"I have to make them stop yelling at each other," AJ said moving to her closed bedroom door.

"Stop," Santana said grabbing her arm. AJ started shaking and tried to calm herself.

"Let me go," AJ begged. Santana released her arm and realized her mistake. Before she could say anything AJ was gone.

"Damn it," Santana said.

AJ walked through the living room and made her way to the kitchen where Alex and Olivia were still yelling at each other. "Both of you shut up," AJ yelled. Both women shut up and turned to the teenager. Alex was about to scold her daughter when AJ stopped her, "Mom I know you're angry but I also know you're not mad at Liv so stop taking it out on her. This is my fault, not hers and not Brad's."

"AJ," Alex interrupted.

"Don't give me that, I know you guys always say it's not the victims fault. But this was my fault, I shouldn't have been drinking and I should have never had that much to drink."

"AJ, can you go to your room? I will be there in a minute," Alex asked. AJ nodded and turned and left the room.

"Alex," Olivia said stepping closer to her girlfriend.

"Can you go Olivia?" Alex asked. She wasn't making eye contact. "I am still so angry but AJ is right I'm not mad at you and I don't want to say something worse so can you leave and take the others with you?"

"Alright," Olivia agreed. "Call me when you're ready for me to talk to AJ." Olivia stepped forward and kissed Alex's forward before leaving. The others overheard the conversation and grabbed their stuff and left the house. They planned on calling later to see how the Cabot women were doing.

Adrianna's bedroom door was open when Alex got there. She gently knocked on the door and went inside. AJ had her head on Santana's chest and Santana was rubbing her back. When Alex walked inside Santana stopped rubbing AJ's back and tried to get off the bed. "Santana you can stay," Alex said watching her daughter cling to the other girl. Alex needed to hear Santana's side of the story so it didn't bother her having Santana there.

Alex climbed onto AJ's bed on the other side of her and AJ rolled off of Santana and onto her mom. "Talk to me darling."

"I don't know where to begin," AJ said.

"Start at the beginning but leave out personal details," Alex said. She glanced at the Latina and saw her blushing.

"Well Santana and I were riding jet skis and she flew off of it and I dove in to get her. Brad was close by and helped pull us out of the water. We talked a bit and he invited us to a party. We weren't going to go at first but I convinced Santana Brad was a good guy and we went. I drank a lot, I don't even remember how much and I remember playing a game with everyone and going to the kitchen to get more alcohol," Alex raised her eyebrow and glanced at the Latina, "then he came into the kitchen. He said he saw me looking at him and something about saving me." AJ started crying and Alex pulled her closer to her.

"Shh baby girl, I've got you," Alex muttered. She remembered Serena saying similar things to her after the party all those years ago. "Santana maybe you should tell me the rest."

"Brad and I went to check on AJ and Jeff. I was afraid she got hurt trying to get to the kitchen since she could barely walk. As we got closer we heard them, AJ was crying and telling him no but he didn't stop. I wanted to kill him but Brad convinced me to help her instead and when Brad found out what he had done he beat the shit out of him before kicking him out."

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" Alex asked.

"I told Brad and Santana not to tell anyone," AJ answered. "I couldn't hurt you like that and I knew when you found out you would lose it."

Alex couldn't argue with that logic considering her reaction was bad. "Honey I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me because you're afraid to upset me."

"I'm sorry," AJ said hugging Alex.

"We need his name AJ, I'm sure Serena has already made Brad tell her but I still need to know."

Adrianna took a deep breath and Santana squeezed her thigh in support. "His name is Jeff Walker. He goes to school with Brad." Alex was tempted to get up and go call Elliot but she could see her daughter needed her and because of that Alex wasn't going anywhere.

"Santana you are more than welcome to share a room with AJ but if you would rather have your own room I can get one set up for you," Alex told the Latina. She knew they slept together so she didn't see why they could share a room if that's what they wanted.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked.

"Positive, however I do have one rule, I don't want you two having sex if I'm in the house. That is just wrong on so many levels."

Santana and AJ laughed quietly though Santana wasn't sure why AJ was laughing. "I told mom the same thing when her and Olivia started dating," AJ told her girlfriend. Santana's eyes widened.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, imagine my surprise when my twelve year old daughter told me that," Alex said chuckling at the memory. "Needless to say we both came to an understanding. I won't stop you two from expressing your love, however you want to do that but don't do it when I'm here and certainly not when Olivia is here because she might throw you in jail for the night because she doesn't want to hear it."

"What do we do now?" Santana asked.

Alex looked at her daughter. "Do you want me to stay here tonight?" AJ nodded. "Santana, do you mind?"

"No, she needs you."

"I'll stay here tonight and tomorrow we can go to the precinct and file a complaint. AJ I want you to talk to Dr. Huang." Santana had no idea who he was.

"Mom I don't want to talk to him," AJ said.

"Please," Alex begged. "When I… after that party I got really depressed and Serena forced me to talk to someone." Alex pulled back the sleeve on her shirt. "Do you remember asking me about this scar?" Alex pointed to a thin scar on her wrist. It was faded but still visible especially if you knew it was there.

"You did this?" AJ asked. Her fingers gently traced the scar. She remembered a conversation she had with her mother a few years ago and AJ had asked what happened but Alex wouldn't say.

"Yeah, it was before I found out I was pregnant. Serena found me bleeding and she helped me and told me to see someone or she would tell my parents. It really helped me and I think talking to him would help you. I don't want you to do what I did."

AJ sighed. She really didn't want to talk to anyone but she knew her mother wouldn't stop bugging her about it. "Alright," AJ agreed.

"Go to sleep Darling," Alex muttered. AJ grabbed Santana's hand and pulled the Latina closer to her as she settled down to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Alex was making coffee when Santana walked out of AJ's bedroom, no their bedroom. "Coffee?" Alex asked holding up a cup. The Bureau Chief had woken up not long before the young Latina.

"Yes please," Santana said. Santana caught Alex glancing at AJ's door every few seconds. "She is sleeping." Alex looked at the cheerleader. "I think this is the first night she has slept since it happened."

"How do you know?" Alex asked handing Santana a cup of coffee. Santana took the cup and sat down on the bar stool.

"She texted me every night, sometimes all night long because she was afraid to sleep. Alex I wanted to tell you but she wouldn't let me and no offense but I would rather have you mad at me than her." Alex took a seat next to Santana.

"Santana I'm not mad at you. I know my daughter and she can be very persuasive."

Santana studied the blonde lawyer. She looked a lot older than her thirty five years. Red puffy eyes showed she had been crying most of the night. "You have to report him don't you?" Santana asked. She wanted him to be punished but she didn't want to put AJ through a trial and everything.

"I do, although I would rather let Olivia shoot him. She is going to need you Santana." Alex sipped her coffee. Santana secretly wanted Olivia to shoot him.

"I know and I will be there for her every step of the way. She's not dealing, she acts like she is but I can see it in her eyes, she is so broken," Santana said. "She wasn't r-ra… I mean… I don't know."

Alex pulled her chair up next to the Latina. "Rape victims and attempted rape victims act very similar; it is still hard on them regardless. Some victims deal with it better than others and some don't deal."

"How did you deal? You seem so normal," Santana asked. "Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's not taboo Santana, you can say it and I am far from normal," Alex said laughing. Her voice suddenly turned serious. "I know you heard me talking to her last night so you know I didn't deal with it, at least not at first but once I talked to someone it got better. I can't say I'm over it completely but I am no longer crippled by it."

"How are you so calm? If it were me I would want to kill him," Santana said.

"Years of practice," Alex said. "Do I hate him? Yes I do but I got something so beautiful out of it and I can't hate him too much for that. For the record I would like to find him and punish him for what he did, even if I could just find out who he was I would be happier."

"I want to sing to her," Santana announced.

"I'm sure you can find a song for Glee," Alex said smiling. She was so happy someone loved her daughter as much as Santana loved AJ.

"Not in Glee," Santana said shaking her head. "There is this gay karaoke bar and restaurant place in Manhattan, I looked it up. They have karaoke night tonight. They allow underage people there because it is also a restaurant. Will you come so I can sing?"

"I'll come," Alex agreed. "But no drinking."

"Don't worry I don't want to drink ever again," Santana said. Santana planned on always being sober so she could protect her girlfriend. "I want to surprise her." Alex nodded and agreed not to tell. Santana grabbed her phone off the counter and texted Blaine and Sam asking them if they could come.

"I should wake her up," Alex said reluctantly.

"I'll do it," Santana said jumping off the stool and setting her phone back down. She walked into AJ's room, no her room, she kept forgetting, and went to her blonde girlfriend. "AJ, mi amore, you need to wake up."

AJ rolled over to face Santana. "Morning," Adrianna said rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning love," Santana said. AJ scooted over and pulled Santana onto the bed with her. "How are you doing?"

AJ intertwined her legs with Santana's and pulled her closer. "I am ok, still struggling but last night helped a lot."

"I'm glad," Santana said kissing her. AJ pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't hurt me but I can't help it."

"Take all the time you need love, I'm not going anywhere. Your mom said we need to go to the precinct today."

AJ sighed. She knew that was coming but it didn't make it any easier. "Has she talked to Olivia?"

"I don't think so but she will have to once we get to the precinct."

"We should get up," AJ said. "I want some coffee." Santana laughed and disentangled herself from her girlfriend.

"Go shower and get ready, I will have coffee ready for you when you finish," Santana said.

Santana got up to leave the room when Adrianna stopped her. "Santana," Santana turned around, "I love you and thank you."

"I love you too," Santana said giving AJ a soft smile that she reserved for her girlfriend.

Twenty minutes later Santana handed AJ a cup of coffee. "Good morning honey," Alex said going to hug her daughter.

"Morning mom," AJ said.

"Are you ready to go to the station?" Alex asked. She wasn't looking forward to what had to happen.

"If I say no do I still have to go?" AJ asked. Alex sighed.

Santana thought it was best to leave. "I'm going to go get ready," she said slipping out of the room. Alex and AJ didn't acknowledge Santana.

"AJ you have to do this," Alex said when Santana was gone. Alex held onto her daughter. "I know it will be hard but you need to do this and I will be there if you need me."

"I need you," Adrianna said quietly.

"You have to talk to Huang still," Alex reminded the girl. When AJ opened her mouth to protest yet again, Alex placed her hand over the girl's mouth. "Don't argue, at least you know Huang, I could make you talk to a stranger. I want you to talk to me if you start getting depressed or if you want to hurt yourself. I want to help you."

"Thanks mom," AJ said holding onto the older woman. "You have to apologize to Olivia though."

"I know and I will at the station," Alex said.

An hour later the three women were walking into the precinct. Heads turned as the Bureau Chief walked by desks with the teenagers trailing behind her. Since Alex was promoted she didn't come to the station often unless she had a break and was there to see Olivia. The way she walked through the precinct was enough to scare most cops. "Alexandra what brings you here?" Captain Cragen asked. Olivia and Elliot were right behind him.

All of Alex's confidence was gone. She knew once it was reported that made it real. "I, we, I," Alex stuttered.

"We need to report an attempted rape," AJ said to spare her mother. AJ was digging her nails into Santana's hand causing the Latina to wince.

"Elliot," Don said watching the younger Cabot's reaction and the Bureau Chief's inability to form a sentence.

"Come on AJ, I'll take you to interrogation so no one will listen," Elliot said. AJ refused to release Santana's hand and Elliot ended up leading both girls to the interrogation room with a promise from Alex to catch up with them in a minute.

"Liv," Alex said.

"Don't say anything," Olivia said holding up her hand to stop the blonde. "I know you were upset and if I was in your position I would have reacted the same way, or worse. You are doing what you think is best for your daughter, I know when it comes to her you would do anything and everything to help her."

"Still you didn't deserve what I said to you. Tonight we are going to dinner at Eastern Bloc, AJ doesn't know about it but Santana wants to sing to her. We are all meeting at 7pm, if you want to go," Alex said.

"Alex, go to her," Olivia said. "I will see you tonight."

"Alright but first is Dr. Huang here?" Alex was looking at Captain Cragen.

"No but I can call him," Don replied.

"Do it," Alex instructed. "Let him know my daughter needs an appointment as soon as he is available."

Alex didn't wait for an answer, she walked straight to interrogation. She walked into the room and saw Elliot sitting with a form but no one was talking. Alex pulled a chair next to AJ and pried her daughter's hand away from Santana's. "Honey you need to talk to Elliot."

"Take your time Adrianna," Elliot said. Alex glanced at the form and saw he only had basic information filled in.

"Santana and I were at a party last weekend in upstate New York," AJ started. "I was drinking and one of Brad's friends came into the kitchen when I was getting more drinks. He ripped my shirt off and, and…"

"Ok, you said attempted rape so he didn't get any further right?" Elliot asked for clarification.

"No," AJ said wiping away the tears. "Brad and Santana came in before he could."

"And who is Brad?" Elliot asked.

"Brad Southerlyn, my brother," AJ replied.

Elliot glanced at Alex. "Serena's biological brother but Brad and AJ are very close, like Serena and I," Alex explained.

He nodded. "Adrianna, do you know who did this?"

"Yes, his name is Jeff Walker. He goes to NYU with Brad."

"Alright you can go." Elliot turned to Alex. "I'll get Casey to get a warrant for his arrest."

"Thank you Elliot," Alex said before standing up.

They left the interrogation room and found Cragen waiting for them with George Huang. "My office is free," Cragen told Huang.

"Alexandra, Adrianna," Huang greeted. "I'm sorry I don't know who you are."

"Santana Lopez," Santana said offering her hand.

"If you have time I can get a preliminary session in today," George said speaking to Alex.

"Of course George, Adrianna are you going to be ok with him?" Alex asked her daughter.

AJ finally released Santana's hand. "Yeah," she said. It sounded more like a question.

Alex hugged her daughter. "Call or text me when you are ready to go. Olivia is close by if you need her." Santana hugged AJ and followed Alex out of the precinct.

Dr. Huang escorted AJ to Cragen's office and shut the door behind him. "It's for privacy," Huang explained. Huang found a tub of licorice on the desk and offered her some.

AJ shook her head. "No thank you," she said sitting in a chair.

"Relax Adrianna," Huang instructed taking a seat behind the desk. He knew getting this girl to talk was going to be hard. "Tell me about Santana." He pulled out his notebook and waited.

"She is my girlfriend," AJ told him. She didn't mind telling him that, he was gay too.

"She is beautiful," Huang said. "Tell me how you two met."

"She helped me after I got slushied," AJ said.

"Slushied?" Huang asked confused.

"Football players and cheerleaders throw slushies at the unpopular kids; it's a pain to clean."

"Is Santana the only person you have ever been with?" Dr. Huang asked.

"Why are you asking about this?" Adrianna asked.

"You are tense and fidgeting, I am trying to make you more comfortable," George explained.

"I dated a guy named Sam before I was with Santana, he was gay though so that relationship wasn't serious," AJ said.

"Tell me about your childhood," Huang instructed.

AJ laughed humorlessly. "What does my childhood have to do with anything?"

"I'm a psychiatrist, I find it interesting, please humor me."

"My childhood was fine. I grew up with Brad Southerlyn, Serena's younger brother. We are only a few years apart and we were best friends growing up," AJ said starting to relax.

"Tell me about that weekend," Huang said getting to the point of the meeting.

"Santana and I had a four day weekend and we decided to get out of town. We met up with Brad and went to a party," AJ said.

"What happened at the party?" he asked gently.

AJ took a deep breath to calm herself. "We were drinking, a lot. Santana took a bottle away from me so I went to the kitchen to get more. Jeff came into the kitchen a few minutes after me he said I was checking him out and I wanted him."

"Were you checking him out?" Dr. Huang asked.

"No of course not, I may have looked at him a few times but I looked at Brad and his friend too," AJ said.

"What did he do to you?"

"He ripped my shirt off," AJ started. Her voice cracked. "And he unbuttoned my pants."

"What happened after?" Huang wrote a few more notes down.

"Santana and Brad found me. Brad beat the hell out of him and made him leave. Santana just held me."

"Why didn't you call the police?"

"I didn't want my mom to know. You know what happened to her, I didn't want to hurt her like that or bring up those memories." George blinked. He had heard many reasons but he had never heard that one before.

"Have you thought about hurting yourself since the incident?" George asked. He didn't want to ask but he had to make sure she wasn't a threat to herself.

AJ hesitated before answering. "I thought about it but I never did anything. Olivia would kill me, come to think of it Santana probably would too and I would never worry my mom that much."

Fifteen minutes later Alex and Santana were waiting for AJ. She walked out of Cragen's office feeling better. "Alex, a word please," George said.

"How is she George?" Alex asked once they were out of earshot.

"She is struggling but you already knew that. I can see she is trying to work through it but she doesn't want to involve you."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Alex asked. She would do anything to help her daughter.

"I would like to see her again in a week," George said. "And for now be there for her, talk to her."

Alex thanked him and they left.

"Where are we going?" AJ asked. After the precinct Alex, AJ and Santana went home and ate and watched movies before Alex announced they were going out and AJ needed to dress up. They were currently in Alex's car, all three women were wearing dresses and Alex refused to say anything.

"You'll see," was Alex's reply. Santana didn't look at the blonde because it would be too hard to resist telling her where they were going.

Once Alex pulled into the parking lot AJ figured out where they were. "Why are we at Eastern Bloc?" It was a popular gay hang out but she didn't see why they were there, other than the fact all three of them were gay.

No one answered as they got out of the car. AJ saw Serena, Casey, Olivia, Brad, Sam and Blaine waiting for them. They got to the host and Alex gave him the number of people and a name. They only had to wait a few minutes for a table to be ready. The host led them to a circular booth by the stage. It was early enough so the music wasn't blaring. Most people that came at this hour were there with their families and eating.

They all climbed into the large booth. "Ok what are we doing here?" AJ repeated.

Santana was on AJ's left and decided to answer. "We thought it would be a good idea for you to come and relax," Santana said leaving out the part where she was going to sing. Santana leaned in closer to her girlfriend so she could whisper in her ear. "Forget about everything tonight, just think about me and all of us and have fun."

Adrianna linked their hands. "Alright," she agreed trying to cast away all of the painful memories.

The waiter arrived with menus and Alex pulled her glasses out much to the amusement of everyone. "Why is everyone laughing?" Sam asked confused.

"Alex got the glasses of justice out," Serena answered snickering.

"What are the glasses of justice?" Santana asked.

Everyone was laughing too hard so AJ answered. "Before Olivia and mom got together mom decided to wear glasses to court to make her look smarter, more respectable. Well then mom found out Liv liked the glasses so she went to the doctor and got some prescription ones. Ever since then Serena and I have been calling them the glasses of justice."

"You two are hilarious," Alex said sarcastically.

"I'm going to use the restroom," Santana announced sliding out of the booth.

"So, Sam how is David?" AJ asked the blonde boy.

"He's fine," Sam said smiling at the mention of his boyfriend. "He had to talk to Azimio though. He was talking crap about Santana."

"Ma'am I was asked to bring this to you," a waiter said handing a microphone to AJ. She took the microphone and looked at it confused. Looking up she saw Santana on stage.

Everyone quieted down when they saw the Latina. "So I originally came here with the intention of singing to my girlfriend but I couldn't find a song that would express my feelings. Then I found a duet and well, I hope you like it," Santana said. On cue the music started and AJ smiled when she heard it. She knew the song; she loved the song and wanted to sing it with Santana.

_[Santana:]__  
>Each time the wind blows<br>I hear your voice so I call your name  
>Whispers in morning our love is dawning<br>Heaven's glad you came  
>You know how I feel this thing can't go wrong<br>I'm so proud to say I love you  
>Your love's got me high I long to get by<br>This time is forever  
>Love is the answer<em>

AJ stood up and made her way to the stage.

_[Adrianna:]__  
>I hear your voice now you are my choice now<br>The love we bring  
>Heaven's in my heart at your call I hear harps<br>And angels sing  
>You know how I feel this thing can't go wrong<br>I can't live my life without you_

_[Santana:]__  
>I just can't hold on<em>

_[Adrianna:]__  
>I feel we belong<em>

_[Santana:]__  
>My life ain't worth living if I can't be with you<em>

_[Santana and Adrianna:]__  
>I just can't stop loving you<br>I just can't stop loving you  
>And if I stop then tell me just what will I do<br>I just can't stop loving you_

_[Santana:]__  
>At night when the stars shine I pray in you I'll find<br>A love so true_

_[Adrianna:]__  
>When morning awakes me<br>You come and take me  
>I'll wait for you<em>

_[Santana:]__  
>You know how I feel<br>I won't stop until  
>I hear your voice saying, I do<em>

_[Adrianna:]__  
>I do<br>This thing can't go wrong_

_[Santana:]__  
>This feel's so strong<em>

_[Adrianna:]__  
>Well, my life ain't worth living<em>

_[Santana:]__  
>If I can't be with you<em>

_[Santana and Adrianna:]__  
>I just can't stop loving you (oh no!)<br>I just can't stop loving you (loving you)  
>And if I stop (uh woah)<br>Then tell me just what will I do  
>I just can't stop loving you<em>

_[Adrianna:]__  
>We can change all the world tomorrow<em>

_[Santana:]__  
>We can sing songs of yesterday<em>

_[Adrianna:]__  
>I can say hey, farewell to sorrow<em>

_[Santana:]__  
>This is my life and I<em>

_[Adrianna and Santana:]__  
>Want to see for always<em>

_[Santana and Adrianna:]__  
>I just can't stop loving you (ooh, baby no!)<br>I just can't stop loving you (can't, can't stop!)  
>And if I stop (no!)<br>Then tell me just what will I do (what will do!)  
>I just can't stop loving you (eee)<em>

_I just can't stop loving you_  
><em>I just can't stop loving you (no, will do)<em>  
><em>And if I stop<em>  
><em>Then tell me just what will I do<em>  
><em>I just can't stop loving you<em>

The audience cheered when they finished and AJ kissed the Latina. A young waiter walked onto the stage. "I think we can all agree, that was fabulous," he said. "Remember tonight is karaoke night, anyone is welcome to sing."

Not many people volunteered and most of them were bad. Ten minutes later AJ excused herself to use the restroom and Serena and Olivia got up to follow her leaving behind a very confused Alex, Casey and Santana.

"I can get to the bathroom on my own, you guys don't have to follow me," AJ said annoyed.

"We know that," Olivia said. "Look Serena and I want to sing to Alex and Casey."

"Ok," AJ said not getting the point.

"We need you to sing with us, neither of us is that good but if you sing too we will sound better," Serena explained. "We have a song picked out."

AJ went into the bathroom while Olivia and Serena waited outside. When she came back out Serena shoved the lyrics into her hands. "We highlighted your parts," Olivia said.

"This is half the song," AJ said reading it.

"Yeah well you're a good singer," Serena said.

"Fine let's do it," she agreed. She already knew the song. They walked over to the waiter and told them the song and AJ had a plan. Three stools were set on stage and the lights were off. Alex was starting to get worried but didn't want to interrupt the next performance by leaving. She assured herself that her daughter would be fine with Olivia and Serena.

The women walked on stage and sat down, no one could tell who they were until the music began.

_[Adrianna:]  
>The first time, ever I saw your face<br>I thought the sun rose in your eyes_

[_Serena:]_  
><em>And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave<em>

_[Serena with Olivia and Adrianna:]_  
><em>To the dark, and the endless skies, my Love.<em>

_[Olivia:]_  
><em>The first time ever I kissed your mouth<em>  
><em>I felt the earth move in my hand<em>

_[Serena:]_  
><em>Like the trembling heart of a captive bird<em>

_[Serena with Olivia and Adrianna:]_  
><em>That was there at my command, my love<em>

_[Adrianna:]_  
><em>And the first time, ever I lay with you<em>  
><em>I felt your heart so close to mine<em>

_[Olivia:]_  
><em>And I knew our joy, would fill the earth<em>

_[Serena with Olivia and Adrianna:]_  
><em>And last, til the end of time, my Love.<em>

_[Adrianna:]_  
><em>The first time, ever I saw<em>

_[Serena with Olivia and Adrianna:]_  
><em>Your face<em>  
><em>[Adrianna with Olivia and Serena:]<em>  
><em>Your face<em>  
><em>[Olivia with Serena and Adrianna:]<em>  
><em>Your face<em>  
><em>[Adrianna with Serena and Olivia:]<em>  
><em>Your face<em>

The audience stood up and clapped while Santana, Alex and Casey went to their girlfriends. "Do you mean that?" Santana asked.

AJ touched Santana's cheek. "I meant every word," she said. She leaned forward and kissed the Latina. "I love you."

"I love you too," Santana said hugging the blonde. "Now let's sit down, I got to get my eats on." AJ rolled her eyes and went back to the booth.

"So Trouty Mouth you getting onstage? All the cool kids have done it," Santana said.

"Hey," Alex, Casey, Brad and Blaine cried.

"Well you four should get on stage too," Santana said. Olivia, Serena and AJ laughed. "What did I miss?"

"You will never get Alex onstage," Olivia said.

"You know Ms. Cabot I would be willing to sing with you," Blaine said.

"Please Blaine call me Alex," Alex said. "And I don't know about the singing."

After lots of begging, mostly from Olivia and Adrianna, Alex finally agreed to go onstage with Blaine. "Ladies and Gentleman let's welcome Alex and Blaine," the waiter said.

_[Blaine]:_

_There's a stranger in my bed,  
>There's a pounding my head<em>

_[Alex]:  
>Glitter all over the room<br>Pink flamingos in the pool_

_[Blaine]:  
>I smell like a minibar<br>DJ's passed out in the yard_

_[Alex]:  
>Barbie's on the barbeque<br>There's a hickie or a bruise_

_[Blaine]:  
>Pictures of last night<br>Eended up online  
>I'm screwed<br>Oh well_

_[Alex]:  
>It's a black top blur<br>But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_[Both]:_

_Damn!_

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah we danced on tabletops<em>  
><em>And we took too many shots<em>  
><em>Think we kissed but I forgot<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<em>  
><em>And got kicked out of the bar<em>  
><em>So we hit the boulevard<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>We went streaking in the park<em>  
><em>Skinny dipping in the dark<em>  
><em>Then had a menage a trois<em>  
><em>Last Friday night<em>  
><em>Yeah I think we broke the law<em>  
><em>Always say we're gonna stop-op<em>  
><em>Whoa-oh-oah<em>

_This Friday night_  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>This Friday night<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>

_[Alex]:_  
><em>Trying to connect the dots<em>  
><em>Don't know what to tell my boss<em>

_[Blaine]:  
>Think the city towed my car<br>Chandelier is on the floor_

_[Alex]:  
>With my favorite party dress<br>Warrants out for my arrest_

_[Blaine]:  
>Think I need a ginger ale<br>That was such an epic fail_

_[Alex]:  
>Pictures of last night<br>Ended up online  
>I'm screwed<br>Oh well_

_[Blaine]:  
>It's a blacked out blur<br>But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_[Both]:  
>Damn<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah we danced on table tops<em>  
><em>And we took too many shots<em>  
><em>Think we kissed but I forgot<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah we maxed our credits card<em>  
><em>And got kicked out of the bars<em>  
><em>So we hit the boulevards<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>We went streaking in the park<em>  
><em>Skinny dipping int he dark<em>  
><em>Then had a menage a trois<em>  
><em>Yeah I think we broke the law<em>  
><em>Always say we're gonna stop-op<em>  
><em>Oh whoa oh<em>

_This Friday night_  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>This Friday night<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>This Friday night<em>

_T.G.I.F._  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah we danced on table tops<em>  
><em>And we took too many shots<em>  
><em>Think we kissed but I forgot<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<em>  
><em>And got kicked out of the bar<em>  
><em>So we hit the boulevard<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>We went streaking in the park<em>  
><em>Skinny dipping in the dark<em>  
><em>Then had a menage a trois<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah I think we broke the law<em>  
><em>Always say we're gonna stop<em>  
><em>Oh-whoa-oh<em>  
><em>This Friday night<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>

Everyone was laughing by the end of the song. "Now I know why she doesn't sing often," Sam said chuckling. It wasn't that Alex was bad, it was just she was crazy, dancing all over the place like she was drunk.

Santana and Adrianna were getting ready for bed after their eventful evening. "Santana," AJ said pulling her shirt off. Santana turned to face her girlfriend wearing nothing but her underwear. "Thanks for tonight, I really needed that."

"No problem love," Santana said going to wrap her arms around AJ. "I love you, more than anything."

"There is going to be a trial," AJ said.

"I know and I will be right there holding your hand, except when you are on the stand, I don't think they would let me then," Santana said causing AJ to chuckle. "Come on let's get to bed."

* * *

><p>Next: the arrest and someone loses it<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

"I got the warrant," Casey Novak yelled, running through the precinct in high heels. Several heads shot up at the A.D.A. While it wasn't odd to see a prosecutor in the precinct this early in the morning it was strange for them to run through the building announcing they had a warrant. A few of the officers knew of the case connected to the Bureau Chief's daughter and managed to make the connection between the case and this warrant.

Detectives Stabler and Tutuola were sitting at their desks when Casey came in and they quickly got out of their seats. Elliot snatched the warrant out of Casey's hand and scanned it. "Let Alex know we are bringing him in," Elliot said. He glanced at Olivia, sitting at her desk and glaring at Captain Cragen's office.

Cragen pulled Olivia off the case because of her personal connection to the case. Olivia understood but was still extremely angry. She wanted the guy that tried to rape her future step-daughter to be punished and she wanted to see his face when they brought him in.

Elliot wanted to say something, anything to Olivia but knew it would only make her angrier so instead he grabbed his jacket and left the precinct followed by Fin. "What is the plan?" Fin asked when they got into the police car.

"Serena and Alex had a request," Elliot started. "We drag him out of his classroom in front of his peers. Brad will be there and he wanted to watch as well. Alex also said if we wanted to give him a bruise or two she wouldn't mind, as long as he heals before trial. " Alex Cabot was smart enough to know if he went to court bruised then the defense would try to get the charges thrown out because of police brutality.

Fin chuckled nervously. While he loved Alex as a dear friend he was scared of the Bureau Chief, especially when it came to her daughter. Knowing how dangerous Alex was when it came to her daughter Fin almost felt bad for the boy… almost. "Well we can hope the guy is stupid enough to resist arrest," Fin said seriously.

Elliot sped off to NYU as quickly as they could, considering traffic. "Do you know where we are going?" Detective Tutuola asked when they got out of the car.

"Building of Mathematics," Stabler replied, checking the schedule they had printed out.

They walked silently to the building, stopping only once to check the campus map. They checked a map once they were in the building and climbed up the stairs to find the classroom. The Professor, an older Italian woman, stopped talking as soon as they walked inside. "Can I help you?" she asked in a slight Italian accent.

"I'm Detective Stabler, this is Detective Tutuola, we are here for Jeff Walker," Stabler said. Stabler looked towards the students and saw Brad Southerlyn nodding towards the boy in front of him.

"Jeff Walker," Fin said stepping up to the boy.

"Yes," Jeff said confused as to what was going on. He couldn't make the connection between the police and what had happened over Spring Break.

"You are under arrest for the attempted rape of Adrianna Cabot. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you."

Brad silently cheered as the jaws of everyone in the classroom, including the professor, dropped. "I have no idea what you are talking about," Jeff said.

"Don't play stupid boy," Fin said. "You tried to rape the Bureau Chief's daughter. Did you really think you would get away with it? Now stand up." He spoke the last three words slowly and quietly.

When Jeff didn't get up Elliot grabbed him roughly and pulled him up before slapping the cuffs on him. "Let's go," Elliot said, dragging him out of the classroom.

When they left the professor dismissed the class early.

"The bitch is lying," Jeff said struggling against the cuffs. "She wanted me."

"She is underage," Fin said. "It doesn't matter if she wanted you and I thought you didn't know anything about an attempted rape."

"There was no attempted rape," Jeff insisted.

"Shut up," Elliot said, shoving him into the car. Elliot turned to Fin. "Can you call Olivia? See if she called Alex yet."

Fin nodded and pulled out his phone.

Alex stormed through the precinct. Her heels hitting the hard floor with such ferocity that it sounded like gunshots. Everyone backed away from the Bureau Chief, afraid of what she would do to them if they got in her way. She moved quickly toward the interrogation room. Olivia called her and told her Elliot and Fin had the boy in custody and Alex wanted to be the one to interrogate him, as she planned on being the prosecutor in this particular case.

"Alex," Don said surprised. He was talking to Elizabeth Donnelly when Alex burst into the observation room. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that him?" Alex asked, looking at the man drumming his fingers on the table.

"That's him," Don said. He blocked Alex's path to the interrogation room.

"Move," Alex ordered.

"Alex you are not going in there," Elizabeth Donnelly said. "You know better than to think you could prosecute this case."

"She is my daughter Elizabeth," Alex said. "I want to see him punished."

"And he will be punished," Elizabeth tried to assure her. "I am personally prosecuting this case."

"Elizabeth I need to be there," Alex said firmly. "I need to know why."

Elizabeth sighed. Arguing with Alex was pointless. She was far more stubborn than anyone she had ever worked with. "Fine," Elizabeth agreed. "But you do not speak to him under any circumstance. Do you understand?"

"I do," Alex said, pleased she could get into the room.

Elizabeth held the door open for Alex and the women walked inside. Alex sat down, resisting the urge to glare at him, and waited for Elizabeth to start. "Donna Emmett for the defense," a black woman announced walking into the interrogation room. "Alexandra Cabot and Elizabeth Donnelly in one room, to what do we owe the pleasure of having the two of you here?" The defense attorney was surprised to see the Bureau Chief and Judge here for an attempted rape case.

"No reason," Elizabeth said, taking a seat across from their suspect.

"What are the charges against my client?" Donna questioned. She was just put on the case and didn't get a chance to get all the info. She was aware it was an attempted rape case however she assumed there were more charges.

"Attempted rape," Elizabeth said, handing the complaint report to Donna. "The victim along with two witnesses stepped forward."

"How many times do I have to say it," Jeff said. "She wanted me."

Alex shifted in her seat, wanting nothing more than to strangle him. Elizabeth held up a hand to keep Alex in place. "I suppose the victim ripped her own clothes then?" Elizabeth asked, handing Donna pictures of AJ's torn clothes.

"Rough sex," Donna said as a way of explanation.

"There was no sex," Alex said through her teeth. "He tried to rape her and the only reason he didn't is because he got caught."

"She wanted me," Jeff repeated. "It's not my fault she is a whore."

Olivia, who was watching the interrogation, was in the room and dragging Alex out before the blonde could do anything. "Is there a reason your Bureau Chief was close to attacking my client?" Donna asked raising an eyebrow.

"Let me go Olivia," Alex yelled at her girlfriend.

"No," Olivia said, tightening her grip on Alex.

"That bastard," Alex growled. She dropped to the ground in front of the entire precinct, tears running down her face. "He doesn't even care."

"I know," Olivia said holding the blonde. "Alex you need to remember that AJ is alright. She's alive and mostly unharmed. Santana is helping her. We are all helping her. We are going to get this guy."

"Why did your Bureau Chief try to attack my client?" Donna asked again.

"She didn't try to attack your client," Elizabeth said, trying not to curse Alex for losing her cool. Donna raised her eyebrow at the judge. Elizabeth sighed. "The victim is Alexandra Cabot's daughter."

"So her daughter gets caught trying to have sex with my client and Bureau Chief Cabot automatically decides it is rape. Tell me Elizabeth how old is the girl?"

"She is seventeen," Elizabeth replied after checking her papers.

"Not even statutory rape," Donna said, dismissing the charge. "The girl got caught trying to have sex and called rape."

"Adrianna is a model student," Alex said, walking into the interrogation room followed by Olivia. "She has no record of any kind and is gay. So your defense is useless."

"Alexandra," Elizabeth warned.

"Kids experiment," Donna said. "How do you know this gay thing isn't an experiment or a way to help the prosecution with their case?"

Alexandra glared at the defense attorney and Jeff who was smirking at her. "Adrianna has no reason to fake a rape charge," Olivia said sitting down next to Alex as the battle between the defense and prosecution continued.

"Mi amor," Santana called softly from the doorway to their bedroom.

Adrianna was sitting cross legged on their bed. She hadn't moved since Alex left to go to the precinct. At first Santana left her alone, allowing her to process the new information but it had been over an hour and she was worried. She didn't acknowledge Santana; instead she was staring at the closet door. "AJ," Santana called. Santana sighed and walked into the room. She sat on the bed but still AJ didn't move.

Santana slid to the head of the bed, her back touching the wall and pulled the blonde against her. "Talk to me love," Santana whispered, not wanting to speak too loud for fear of scaring the girl. She had seemed to be fine after the assault but ever since her mom found out she was more distant and now that they were arresting him she was even more freaked out.

To Santana's relief the blonde didn't pull away. Instead she pulled herself closer to the Latina, like she was trying to use Santana's body as a shield from the world. "I'm scared," AJ admitted, resting her head on Santana's shoulder.

"What are you scared of mi princesa?" Santana questioned. AJ smiled against Santana's shoulder. She noticed the cheerleader speaking Spanish more and she liked it. For once she was happy Olivia had taught her some, and she paid attention.

"Everything," AJ mumbled. "I try not to be. I hate it but I can't help it. I thought I was okay but then I had to think about it and the nightmares…"

"You have been having nightmares?" Santana asked sharply. She had no idea.

"Yes," AJ replied. "Not all the time though."

"What are they about?" Santana asked, though she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"You and Brad weren't quick enough to save me," AJ said so softly Santana had to strain to hear it.

"I'll always be there to save you mi princesa," Santana promised. It pained her knowing she might not be able to keep that promise.

AJ flinched at the words, feeling guilty for how good Santana was to her and how bad of a girlfriend she was. "What's wrong?" Santana asked concerned.

"You remember when I said I was afraid?" Santana nodded slowly before she understood.

"You're afraid of me," she said sadly.

"Yes," AJ said ashamed. "I know you would never hurt me, l mean you are my Angel," AJ blushed and Santana held her tighter, "I don't understand it. I love you but I'm afraid to be with you."

"I understand," Santana said though she didn't really. She was certain Alex would understand better.

Without warning AJ got up and went to their closet and pulled out Sam's guitar. Seeing Santana's confused face said she, "I asked him if I could borrow it and if he could teach me a song." She sat down on her desk chair. "I picked this song for you, to tell you how much I love you and tell you I'm sorry for how I've been acting."

Santana started to protest the comment about her actions but AJ stopped her. "Let me sing it, please," she pleaded. Santana nodded and she began to play.

_When I look into your eyes  
>It's like watching the night sky<br>Or a beautiful sunrise  
>There's so much they hold<br>And just like them old stars  
>I see that you've come so far<br>To be right where you are  
>How old is your soul?<em>

_I won't give up on us_  
><em>Even if the skies get rough<em>  
><em>I'm giving you all my love<em>  
><em>I'm still looking up<em>

_And when you're needing your space_  
><em>To do some navigating<em>  
><em>I'll be here patiently waiting<em>  
><em>To see what you find<em>

_'Cause even the stars they burn_  
><em>Some even fall to the earth<em>  
><em>We've got a lot to learn<em>  
><em>God knows we're worth it<em>  
><em>No, I won't give up<em>

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
>I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make<em>

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we got Yeah, we got a lot at stake_  
><em>And in the end you're still my friend, at least we did intend for us to work<em>  
><em>We didn't break, we didn't burn<em>  
><em>We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in<em>  
><em>I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not<em>  
><em>And who I am.<em>

_I won't give up on us_  
><em>Even if the skies get rough<em>  
><em>I'm giving you all my love<em>  
><em>I'm still looking up<em>  
><em>Still looking up...<em>

_I won't give up on us_  
><em>God knows I'm tough enough<em>  
><em>We've got a lot to learn<em>  
><em>God knows we're worth it<em>

_I won't give up on us_  
><em>Even if the skies get rough<em>  
><em>I'm giving you all my love<em>  
><em>I'm still looking up...<em>

A few tears had fallen down her cheeks and AJ saw one of the few moments where Santana didn't bother to hide how she was feeling. "I love you," Santana said, giving her a watery smile.

"I love you to Santana, no matter what," AJ said, setting the guitar down and climbing back onto the bed with the Latina.

"How long do you think your mom will be gone?" Santana asked curious.

"Depends on how long she can remain calm enough to get through the interrogation," AJ said. "Personally I give it ten minutes before she snaps."

"You don't seem to have much confidence in your mom," Santana said.

"No," AJ disagreed. "I know my mom, just like I know you. You would react the same way. Actually I think you would be worse." Santana grinned sheepishly knowing her girlfriend was right. "This is why you're not allowed to go near him."

"Damn," Santana growled. "I wanted to rip his dick off and shove…"

"Santana!" AJ screeched.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Santana questioned.

"School," AJ said slowly, wondering if she forgot.

"After that," Santana said rolling her eyes, obviously they had school.

"Mom is insisting I see Dr. Huang again," AJ said sighing. She liked Dr. Huang but didn't want to talk to him about her problems.

"The physiatrist?" Santana asked. AJ nodded. "Why does she want you to see him?"

"She doesn't think I'm dealing with everything," AJ said. "And with the trial coming up she thinks it's a good idea."

"Shouldn't she consider what you want?"

"Santana," AJ said sighing. "She doesn't want me to make the mistake she did. She would have died if Serena didn't find her. She's afraid that if I did what she did I wouldn't be that lucky."

Santana grabbed AJ's hands and pulled up the sleeves, looking for signs of cutting. "I haven't done anything," she said quietly, half annoyed and half touched by Santana's actions. "I'm not stupid San."

"I'm sorry," Santana whispered. "Sometimes you space out and it worries me. I'm afraid of what runs through your mind, afraid that something will happen to you. I couldn't protect you before but I will protect you now."

"Santana it is not your job to protect me."

"Yes it is," Santana disagreed. "If anyone messes with you I will go all Lima Heights on their asses."

"You are not from Lima Heights," AJ reminded her. "In fact you currently live in the richest area of Lima."

"I have to keep my badass reputation," Santana said.

"Love you lost your badass reputation when I caught you wearing hot pink lingerie," AJ said, laughing when Santana glared at her.

"And you promised never to mention it again," Santana mumbled.

AJ yawned and Santana whispered soothing words to her in Spanish. Minutes later she was fast asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

"Are you ready for glee?" Santana asked AJ the next afternoon.

AJ shrugged. "Sure," she replied shutting her locker.

Santana stared at her. "You don't sound thrilled," she commented, watching AJ shove some books into her backpack.

"I've had a lot on my mind Santana," AJ said sighing.

"Talk to me mi amor," Santana said softly. Something was bothering her and she wanted to know what it was.

"Mom and Judge Donnelly are filing for an indictment today," AJ said. "If it goes well the trial will start most likely next week and that means I will have to testify. I'm not looking forward to that."

The Latina took the bag from AJ and swung it over her shoulder before taking her girlfriends hand. "It will be ok," Santana said. "I'll be right there with you."

"I know," AJ said, moving into Santana's embrace. "I just don't want people talking about it."

"People are going to talk," Santana said. "This is high school, they always talk."

"Don't you think I know that?" AJ snapped pulling away for Santana. "It's going to be ten times worse once the trial starts."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Santana questioned suspiciously. AJ didn't say anything and that was enough for Santana to figure it out. "You think I'm going to leave you? Do you really think that badly of me?"

"Santana," AJ said but Santana cut her off.

"No I don't want to hear it," Santana said holding up her hand. "I'll see you in glee." She dropped AJ's bag.

Santana ran to glee, repeating in her head that she was not going to cry. She had a song all planned for today but she wasn't sure she wanted to do it anymore. She shook her head as she walked through the door. She had to do the song. She made eye contact with Sam and he got up and grabbed his guitar. AJ had given it back to him that morning. "Are you alright?" Sam asked concerned.

"Fine," she said harsher than she intended.

"No you're not," Sam disagreed. "What's wrong?"

"She thinks I'm going to leave her," Santana said, banging her fist on the piano. She was happy no one else was in the choir room. "After everything I've said and done, it's still not enough."

"She is scared Santana," Sam said. He liked to think he knew AJ better than Santana did. "You are her first love, her first everything. She has a right to be scared. Can you really blame her?"

"No," Santana said shaking her head. "That's what kills me. If it was anyone else I would have bailed by now."

"I think she knows that," Sam said softly. "She knows you love her."

"But still," Santana said. "I gave up mi familia for her."

"How much has she told you about her life? Her family?" Sam asked curious.

"She told me about her father," Santana said.

"She doesn't have many people in her life," Sam said. "Before she met us she only had her family. It makes her fear losing those closest to her even more. I can see you debating about whether or not you should sing to her. Do you want my advice?" Santana nodded. "Sing to her. Show her you're not going to leave. Tell her what she means to you, in front of the entire glee club."

Santana agreed and they stayed at the front of the room as students came in. When Mr. Schue came in Santana explained she had a song prepared and Mr. Schue happily agreed to hear it.

AJ was the last to come in. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying and Santana felt guilty for running away. Adrianna had no one to go to since Sam and Santana were both at the front of the room so she sat alone in the corner until Blaine noticed and got up to sit next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and whispered some things that Santana couldn't hear.

"So I prepared a song," Santana said nervous. She was kicking herself for sounding nervous. She was a badass and here she was acting like a wimp. "I planned this song a few days ago and then something happened today. I hope you still like it even though I acted like a total bitch." Santana spoke directly to AJ and a few heads turned to the girl next to Blaine.

_You were in college working part time waiting tables  
>Left the small town, never looked back<br>I was a flight risk with a fear of falling  
>Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts<br>I say can you believe it?  
>As we're lying on the couch<br>The moment I can see it  
>Yes, yes, I can see it now<em>

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
>You put your arm around me for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
>And there's a drawer of my things at your place<br>You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
>You said we'll never make my parents' mistakes<br>But we got bills to pay  
>We got nothing figured out<br>When it was hard to take  
>Yes, yes, this is what I thought about<br>__[ Lyrics from: . ]__  
>Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?<br>You put your arm around me for the first time  
>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter<br>You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
>You saw me start to believe for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

_Oh oh ohh  
>And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.<br>As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
>And I ran out crying and you followed me out into the streets<br>Braced myself for the goodbye  
>'Cause that's all I've ever known<br>And you took me by surprise  
>You said I'll ever leave you alone<em>

_You said  
>I remember how we felt sitting by the water<br>And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
>I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter<br>She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

_(Hold on, make it last)  
>(Hold on, never turn back)<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<br>(Yes, yes), Do you believe it?  
>(Yes, yes), We're gonna make it now<br>(Yes, yes) and I can see it  
>I can see it now<em>

Everyone sat silently, waiting for Adrianna's reaction. Rachel was glaring at Santana before the song began but her face softened by the end of the song. She was coming to realize Santana really did love AJ. The blonde pulled away from Blaine and made her way to the front of the room before launching herself into Santana's arms. "I'm so sorry Santana," AJ cried.

"Shh you have no reason to be sorry," Santana said softly. "I shouldn't have run away. I love you."

"I love you too," AJ said. They sat down next to Blaine and waited for Mr. Schue to begin his lesson.

"Now with Nationals coming up we need to work harder than ever to prepare," Will began. "This week I want you guys to work on a duet, something you think will be good enough for Nationals. If I find a duet I like we will use it."

Schuester dismissed them and Santana and AJ started planning a duet. "Can I talk to you?" Rachel asked AJ. She was nervous. She had acted horribly since AJ joined glee and hoped she could fix it. "Alone," she added glancing at an angry Santana Lopez.

AJ was about to answer when her phone vibrated. _AJ, can we talk? I'm in the parking lot, not sure when your glee practice is over. ~Liv_

"Liv needs to talk to me," AJ told Santana. She pulled her keys out of her backpack. "Do you mind driving home alone?"

Santana shook her head. "I'll see you later," she said, gently kissing the blonde.

"I'm sorry Rachel," AJ said turning her attention to the diva. "Maybe some other time?" Rachel nodded and AJ grabbed her stuff and left.

Olivia was leaning against her car when AJ came out of the school. "Hey," Olivia said nervously.

"Hey Liv," AJ said hugging the older woman. "Where are we going?"

"Um," Olivia said. "We can go get some coffee or we can go to my apartment."

"Coffee please," AJ said climbing into Olivia's car. Lima didn't have any Starbucks and only one coffee shop in general, the Lima Bean. The brunette preferred Starbucks to any other coffee place so they headed to the big city.

AJ studied Olivia as she drove to Manhattan. She was nervous and that seemed odd to AJ since Olivia rarely showed if she was nervous. Something was obviously up with her and AJ wondered if she wanted to know what it was. What if her mom and Olivia broke up?

The two women stayed silent as Olivia drove each lost in their own thoughts. AJ was worried Olivia was going to break up with her mother while Olivia was worried AJ was say no when she asked her question. She had planned on asking AJ an important question since she and Santana had gotten back from their trip but after what happened it didn't seem right. Elliot told her there was no better time do it so here she was.

Olivia told AJ to get a table while she ordered their drinks and ten minutes later Olivia was carrying two lattes to a small table outside. They sat in silence, sitting their coffees until they both couldn't take it any longer. "So…" Olivia said.

"Are you breaking up with Mom?" AJ blurted out.

Olivia stared at her in horror. "Oh god no," she said. The idea of breaking up with Alex hurt. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"And you had to bring me all the way to Manhattan to do it?" AJ asked raising an eyebrow. Olivia shuddered at how much the young blonde looked like her mother. Olivia looked down trying to figure out the best way to phrase her question. AJ reached over the table to grabbed Olivia's hand. "Liv just spit it out."

"I want to propose to Alex," Olivia said softly. AJ pulled her hand away. "I want your permission to marry Alex," she said with more confidence.

"Alright," AJ said leaning back in her chair. "Let's hear your argument." She smirked at her future step-mom. She was going to say yes, though she had no idea why Olivia was asking her for permission, but she wanted to watch the brunette squirm.

"What?" Olivia asked confused.

"Oh come on Liv," AJ said. "You're a cop. You have been in the court room many times, so let's hear your argument." Olivia opened and shut her mouth several times. She was supposed to come up with good reasons to marry Alex? What the hell had she gotten herself into? AJ laughed at Olivia expression. "I'm kidding Olivia, if you want to marry my mom then you should but why are you asking my permission?"

"Well traditionally I would ask Alex's parents but they are dead," Olivia said. "You are the most important thing in the world to her. So it's your opinion that matters the most."

"Do you love her?" AJ asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Yes," Olivia replied without hesitation.

"Then there's my answer," AJ said. "If you love her, marry her. Take her someplace fancy and propose, then take her back to your apartment and never tell me what happens."

Olivia laughed and got up to hug AJ. "I love you too you know," Olivia said.

"I know," AJ said. "I love you too Liv. Now go get your woman."


	24. Chapter 24

"Calm down," Santana said to AJ. The blonde had been pacing for the last five minutes and it was starting to drive Santana crazy. It was the first day of the trial and the lawyers were getting everything ready before everyone was brought into the courtroom.

"I am calm," AJ snapped. She sunk down onto the bench next to Santana. "I'm sorry San." Santana wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"It's ok mi amor," Santana said.

"Santana, AJ," several familiar voices called. The girls turned to find the glee club coming towards them.

"What are they doing here?" AJ asked panicking. She didn't want anyone to know.

"Mr. Schue told us," Rachel said. She was at the front of the group. Rachel and AJ became friends after they had a long talk. Rachel confessed she was jealous because Santana gave her so much attention. At first AJ thought Rachel wanted Santana but the brunette assured her that wasn't it. She was just sad because her boyfriend neglected her and she didn't have many friends. "We all got permission from our parents to get out of school to support you."

Sam came over and hugged his best friend. "Hey we are all here for you," he whispered in her ear. "If you need anything just let us know."

"How long San?" I asked.

Santana checked her phone. "Ten minutes," she replied.

"Can you get me something to drink?" AJ asked Sam. He nodded and AJ pulled out a few bills from her pocket.

"No," Sam said pushing the money away. "I got it."

"How are you two doing?" Quinn asked coming up to the girls.

"Fine," AJ said quickly. "Do you guys have to be here?"

Quinn turned to Santana. "She's freaked out," the Latina said.

"We are a family," Quinn said answering AJ's question once she was satisfied with Santana's answer. "We support our family. Everyone was there for me when I was pregnant and now everyone will be here for you."

A few minutes later Sam returned with some green tea. "Thanks Sam," AJ said.

"AJ," Serena called. Brad, Serena and Casey were at the courthouse to support their niece, or sister in Brad's case.

"Hey," Brad said and AJ hugged him.

Elizabeth Donnelley came out before anyone could say anything else. "You can come in now," Judge Donnelley said. The judge had given AJ a rundown as to what would be happening throughout the trial. There would be four witnesses: Santana, Brad, AJ and Brad's friend Alan and Jeff would be testifying also.

The younger Cabot had a tight grip on Santana's hand when she walked into the courtroom but the grip got even tighter when she saw Jeff. Santana glared at the man. Brad, Santana and AJ made their way to the front of the room. The glee club, Olivia, Serena and Casey sat in the back.

Alex gave her daughter a soft smile before talking to Elizabeth. After Judge Petrovsky was introduced everyone sat down. "Elizabeth I wasn't expecting to see you in my courtroom," Petrovsky said. "Is there a reason why Alexandra cannot prosecute this case alone?"

"There is a conflict of interest," Elizabeth explained. She didn't want the jury to know the relationship yet but she didn't want to lie about it either. Hiding it would be horrible for their case.

"Why can't ADA's Novak or Southerlyn prosecute?" Petrovsky wondered, pointing to the ADAs in the seats.

"It is a conflict of interest for them as well," Elizabeth said, silently begging the judge not to question further. She was going to confess the relationship but she wanted to do it on her own terms.

The judge was confused as to what would be a conflict for two ADA's and the Bureau Chief. Lena's eyes flickered between Alex and the blonde girl in the front row. Her eye's narrowed wondering if that was who she thought it was. She let it go for now but there would be hell to pay if the prosecution hid this piece of information.

The prosecution and defense went through their opening statements before moving onto their witnesses. "The prosecution would like to call Adrianna Cabot to the stand," Elizabeth announced. Alex sat straighter at her daughter's name. Santana squeezed her hand before letting go so the blonde could walk to the stand.

After swearing to tell the truth she sat down. "Please state your name and spell your last name for the court records," Elizabeth said. She didn't want to sound so cold, so professional but that was her job.

"Adrianna Cabot," AJ replied swallowing hard. She wanted to escape but she couldn't. "C-A-B-O-T."

"How old are you Adrianna?" Elizabeth questioned.

"17," Adrianna replied promptly. This was the easy part.

"What is your relationship with Bureau Chief Alexandra Cabot?" There was no objection from the defense. They were hoping to use that information against the prosecution.

AJ glanced at Alex and the older woman gave a short nod. "She is my mother," AJ answered. There were whispers in the courtroom.

"Tell the court about the day of April 18th," Elizabeth instructed.

"It was Spring Break," AJ began. "Santana and I were out having fun and we bumped into Brad."

"Who are Santana and Brad?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Santana Lopez is my girlfriend," more whispers, "and Brad Southerlyn is a close family friend."

Elizabeth nodded, pleased with the answers so far. "Continue," she said.

"Brad invited us to a party at the Southerlyn family lake house," AJ continued. She stared at her mother when she spoke. It made it easier to tell the story. "Santana and I decided to go. The party was fine for a while. We were all drinking and having fun and I went into the kitchen to get more alcohol and he came in after me."

"Who is he?" Elizabeth asked.

"Jeff, Jeff Walker," Adrianna replied.

"Do you see him here in the courtroom?" AJ pointed to Jeff at the defendants table. "Let the record reflect the victim identified the defendant. Go on."

"He came in after me," AJ continued. "He said he saw me staring at him and asked if I wanted to take the party upstairs. I told him no but he just laughed and came closer to me. He-he put his hand under my shirt and I tried to push him away. He got mad and slapped me and ripped my shirt off. I said no… I tried to call Santana, or Brad, or Alan but the words wouldn't come out. He unbuttoned my pants and that's when Brad and Santana arrived."

Alex was wiping away tears after her daughter finished speaking. "What happened after they found you?"

"Brad screamed at him and started hitting him. I was knocked to the floor and Santana came to me and held onto me. I don't remember much, I passed out not long after that."

Elizabeth nodded. "No further questions," she said.

Donna Emmett stood up next. "That is quite a sad story," Donna said. "You mentioned you were drinking that night, how much did you drink?"

"I.. I don't know," Adrianna admitted. "I remember several shots of vodka and a beer when we got there but other than that I have no idea."

"Are you aware you are underage and underage drinking is a crime?" Donna asked.

"Objection!" Elizabeth said standing up. "Ms. Cabot is not on trial here."

"Sustained," Petrovsky said.

"You claim my client tried to rape you but you admit you were drunk, correct?" Donna asked.

"Yes, but…" Donna cut her off.

"How can you possibly know it was my client?"

"I may have been drunk but I'm not stupid," AJ said, resisting the urge to glare at the defense attorney. "I know who tried to rape me. I remember his face. Being drunk doesn't automatically erase your memory." Alex sighed at her daughter's speech. She had a bad feeling her temper was going to show up.

"Why didn't you report the crime after it happened?" Donna questioned. "Why did it take a week?"

"I didn't want my mom to find out," AJ answered, wincing at her mother's reaction.

"Your mother," Donna repeated. "The woman sitting at the prosecution table?" It was a rhetorical question but AJ nodded anyway. "Tell me Ms. Cabot, are you afraid of your mother?"

"Objection!" Alex yelled jumping up. Elizabeth pulled her down. Serena and Olivia glared at Donna Emmett. Alex would never do anything to her daughter.

"You are entering dangerous territory counselor," Petrovsky warned Donna. Petrovsky may have her problems with Alex but she knew the woman would never do anything to hurt her daughter, or make her daughter afraid of her. "Alexandra, control yourself or you will be removed from my courtroom."

"Why hide this from her?" Donna asked changing the direction of her questions.

AJ glanced at Alex. She didn't want to bring her mother's personal life into the courtroom. Alex gave her a sad smile but nodded. "She had a similar experience," AJ said. "I didn't want her to have to deal with this again. It wouldn't be fair to her."

Donna went to her desk and pulled out a photo. "Do you recognize this?" Donna questioned, placing the photo in front of AJ. AJ looked at it. She recognized the outfit she was wearing, she wore it a couple days earlier and Olivia was there too. The blonde was confused. What did a coffee stop meeting have to do with anything?

"I don't know where the photo came from but yes I recognize myself."

"Who is the other person?" Donna asked, taking the photo away and giving it to Elizabeth and Alex. Alex's eyes widened at the sight of the photo. Olivia was holding AJ's hand as a sign of comfort but to the casual observer it looked worse than it was.

"Detective Olivia Benson," AJ replied. Donna passed the photo to the jury members.

"Objection," Elizabeth called. She was confused as was Olivia and the others. "What does a photo of Detective Benson and Ms. Cabot have to do with anything?"

"Your Honor, if given a minute my point will be made clear," Donna said.

"I will allow it," Petrovsky said as she was curious.

"Why are you and Detective Benson together in such an intimate way?" Donna questioned.

Suddenly AJ started laughing, much to the confusion of everyone. Alex thought her daughter finally cracked. "Ms. Cabot," Judge Petrovsky said.

"I'm sorry Judge," Adrianna said between fits of laughter. "Counselor why don't you ask the question you really want to ask." Alex groaned.

"Very well," Donna said. "Are you having sexual relations with Detective Benson and remember you are under oath?"

"Objection," Elizabeth and Alex called standing up. Santana's jaw dropped and she glanced at Olivia. Olivia looked horrified at the thought.

"No," Adrianna replied. "And the fact that you think that makes me question your sanity."

"Ms. Cabot," Petrovsky warned.

"If you are not involved with Detective Benson then why were you alone with her and why were you holding her hand?" Donna asked.

"Objections," Elizabeth called.

"Your Honor I'll answer the question," AJ said, trying to hide a smirk. Alex groaned again and banged her head on the table. Petrovsky nodded for her to continue. "Detective Benson was trying to comfort me. I was having some relationship trouble," Santana looked down feeling guilty, "and with the upcoming trial I was stressed. She was simply being a good step-mom."

The questions continued for a few more minutes before AJ was dismissed from the stand. "Call your next witness," Petrovsky said.

Alex got up. "The prosecution calls Santana Lopez to the stand," she announced. Santana hugged AJ before getting up. Elizabeth requested Alex interview Santana because she hoped the blonde woman could control Santana's temper easier.

"Please state your name and spell out your last name for the court's record," Alex instructed.

"Santana Lopez, L-O-P-E-Z," Santana said. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, spelling Lopez was not hard.

"How old are you Ms. Lopez?" Alex asked.

"Seventeen," Santana answered.

"And what is your relationship with," Alex swallowed hard before continuing, "the victim?"

"She's my girlfriend," Santana replied, noticing Jeff shift in his seat, his eyes narrowing at the Latina.

"Tell us about the day in question," Alex instructed. Alex knew Santana was more likely to give away more details then AJ did.

The questions went on and on. The entire night was covered again this time from Santana's point of view. It was the same story, except it was how Santana saw it. The Latina left out her desire to kill the boy thinking it wouldn't help their case any and she was right.

Minutes later she was dismissed and court was let out for the day. "Alex," Olivia said walking up to her girlfriend. AJ and Santana stood back to watch.

"What were you two doing together?" Alex asked looking at Olivia. "I know AJ wasn't telling the whole truth on the stand and I know she wouldn't lie under oath unless she was protecting someone. So tell me Olivia, why was she protecting you?"

"Alex…" Olivia said but Alex cut her off.

"Don't lie to me," she said through clenched teeth.

AJ started forward but Santana wrapped her arms around her waist. "Don't get involved," Santana whispered.

"Go out to dinner with me tonight," Olivia pleaded. "I'll tell you everything there. We don't want to be overheard here."

Alex sighed. She knew Olivia would never do what Donna Emmett accused her of but she couldn't help but feel they were hiding something from her and the last time someone kept a secret from her… well they ended up here. "Fine," Alex agreed.

Later that evening Olivia was waiting for Alex. She had texted Serena and AJ and they had convinced Alex to dress up nice. Olivia was currently wearing a black strapless dress. The engagement ring she bought the day before was resting in her purse. Every once in a while she would reach for it to make sure it was still there.

"Can I get you some wine?" the waiter asked. Olivia shook her head. She was waiting for Olivia. She checked her watch again. Alex had a few more minutes to show up. She prayed Alex showed up.

"Hey," Alex said softly. Olivia's head snapped up.

"Hey," Olivia said smiling. Alex was wearing a red dress with matching red heels and she looked beautiful.

Olivia got up and pulled the chair back for Alex before returning to her seat. Alex stared at Olivia until the waiter came and Olivia requested a bottle of wine. "Are you going to tell me?" Alex asked. She wasn't mad at Olivia anymore. AJ had told her what the two of them talked about was private but it was nothing bad and Alex trusted her daughter.

"I will," Olivia promised. "But first enjoy dinner."

Alex nodded and the waiter came back with the wine and took their order. Olivia was nervous throughout the dinner. She was trying to find the perfect moment to propose but she didn't know when to do it.

They ordered an extreme chocolate cake to share for dessert and Olivia realized she was out of time. "Alex," Olivia started, dropping her fork. "I've been wanting to do this for a while but I wasn't sure how. I love you Alex. I've never felt more alive than when I am with you. So, Alexandra Cabot, will you marry me?" Olivia asked pulling out the ring and knelt down, with some difficulty, in front of Alex.

Alex stared at her in shock. This was not what she expected. "This is what you were doing," Alex mumbled.

"Yes," Olivia said. "I was asking AJ permission to marry you." Alex started laughing. "So?"

"Yes, Olivia," Alex said smiling. "I'll marry you."


	25. Chapter 25

Dr. George Huang sighed. When he first met Adrianna Cabot he knew getting her to talk to him would be difficult but he didn't realize exactly how difficult it would be. After telling George about what happened at the party the blonde stopped talking to him.

He had talked to Alex, in hope of finding out what triggered the change but Alex knew nothing. His plan had been to bring Adrianna's girlfriend into a session. He assumed Santana would be able to convince her to talk to him but they had been sitting here for five minutes now and Santana had been glaring at him for three of the five minutes.

"San, stop glaring at him," AJ said gently smacking her arm. "He has the power to lock you up."

Santana looked away from the doctor. "While I can recommend you to be committed I don't have the power to send you away and I won't just because you don't like me," George said. "Tell me Santana, what is angering you?"

"Right now or in general?" Santana asked rolling her eyes. She didn't wait for an answer. "Right now it's you. AJ obviously doesn't want to be here, so why are you insisting on having her here?"

"Her mother is the one that insisted Adrianna be here," Dr. Huang said. "If you feel you cannot speak to me I can recommend you to someone else."

Adrianna shook her head. "No, I don't want to talk to someone else," she said, leaning against Santana. "I don't want to talk at all. I have nothing to say."

"Everyone has something to say," Dr. Huang disagreed. "No one's life is perfect."

"Not even yours?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

"Definitely not mine," George said with a laugh. "Tell me about school, Alex mentioned your glee club is going to Nationals. Where is that?"

"It's in Miami," AJ replied.

"Miami," George repeated. "That must be exciting. Have you been to Miami before?" AJ shook her head. "Are you looking forward to it?"

AJ shrugged. Santana turned to her girlfriend. "You were happy about Miami before," she said frowning. "What changed?"

"Nothing," AJ said quickly. Santana raised her eyebrow at her girlfriend. AJ sighed. "I don't even know if I will be allowed to go with the trial and everything."

"Your trip to Miami is in three months if I'm not mistaken," George injected. "The trial will be over by then. It sounds to me like you don't want to go to Miami."

"Why don't you want to go to Miami anymore?" Santana asked.

"I don't want to be in the spotlight," Adrianna confessed. "I want to blend in. I don't want…"

"You don't want to be a victim," Dr. Huang supplied. "Adrianna, I can't tell you there will be this one moment where you forget everything but you will learn to cope. Look at your mother, after all these years she has done well."

Adrianna looked at the wall behind Dr. Huang. "I'm a constant reminder of what happened to her," Adrianna said sadly. "Sometimes she has this look and I know where her mind is. I think it helps that I look a lot like her. But still…"

"Your mother is a strong woman," Dr. Huang said slowly. "She did what very few women in her position could do. If you can't talk to me then that's fine. I can't, and won't force you, but talk to Alex. She wants to help and talking to someone that knows how you feel will help you in the long run."

AJ looked at Santana and then at the concerned doctor. "Okay," she said softly. "Can we go now?"

"You can," George agreed. "I would like to speak to Santana for a moment."

AJ looked back and forth between Santana and George. "It's fine mi princessa," Santana said cupping her girlfriend's cheek. She slowly leaned forward and kissed AJ's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," AJ said. "I'll be at Olivia's desk."

AJ slipped out of the room and walked over to Olivia's desk. None of the other cops said anything to her. Most recognized her as Alex Cabot's daughter. The others knew she was close to Olivia. She saw the picture sitting on her desk. It was a photo of her and her mother, back when things were less complicated.

"Aren't you supposed to be talking to Huang?" Elliot asked walking over to his desk. He sat down and pulled the file from the top of the stack. Now was as good a time as any to catch up on paperwork.

"He wanted to talk to Santana," AJ said. "Where's Mom and Liv?"

"Liv's working a case with Munch," Elliot told her, not looking up from his file. "Your mom is talking to Donnelly. Alex will meet you at the courthouse. Liv is coming to pick you up."

"How much longer is this going to be?" AJ asked Elliot.

"It's almost over," Elliot promised.

AJ sighed. "Hey hon," Olivia said walking up to her desk. She hugged her step-daughter. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," AJ said. "Santana's still talking to Dr. Huang though."

Olivia frowned. "You're supposed to be talking to him, not her," Olivia reminded her.

"I know," Adrianna said. "He wanted to talk to her."

"Okay," Olivia said. "We can wait a few minutes for her, if she's not out I will go get her."

They waited five minutes but there was no sign of Santana. Olivia got up to go get her when Santana walked out of Captain Cragen's office. "San," AJ said.

"Everything's fine love," Santana said. Olivia studied the Latina but didn't comment.

"Come on, we are going to be late," Olivia said guiding the two girls out of the police station.

The defense finished with their witnesses after several hours. "AJ," Alex said walking up to her daughter. They were standing on the steps of the courthouse waiting for Olivia.

"Mom," AJ said hugging her mother.

"Deliberation won't take too long," Alex assured her daughter. "It will all be over soon."

"Can we eat afterwards?" Santana questioned.

"Sure," Alex agreed. She felt her daughter tense up as Jeff and his lawyer walked down the steps of the courthouse.

"It's okay mi princesa," Santana said holding her girlfriend against her.

"Cabot," Jeff called, walking over to the women. He ignored the calls from his lawyer.

"Back up Walker," Alex demanded. Santana protectively wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's body.

"This is your fault," Jeff yelled, ignoring Alex. "You damn dykes are ruining everything. But no more. I won't go to jail for something that's not my fault." He pulled out the gun and it was as if time slowed down.

Olivia immediately pulled out her own gun. "Drop the gun Walker," Olivia demanded.

"No." He shook his head. "I have to make her pay." He pulled the trigger and so did Olivia. Santana had turned their body's right before he pulled the trigger.

Jeff and Santana dropped to the ground. Olivia went to check on Walker. He was dead.

"San," AJ muttered. She dropped beside the Latina. "Santana, it's okay. I'm okay." AJ frowned. There was something wrong. She shook her girlfriend. "Santana." Santana rolled over and AJ's eyes locked on the red spot on Santana's shirt. "Santana!"

"Shit," Olivia swore. She grabbed her walkie talkie. "We need a bus at the courthouse now. We have a two civilians down. One dead, one injured." Olivia pulled off her jacket and pressed it against Santana's stomach. "Come on Santana. Stay awake. An ambulance is on the way."

Police officers from around the courthouse arrived to block off the crime scene from the crowd. The body of Jeff Walker was ignored for the time being.

The ambulance arrived in a matter of minutes. They were close by when they got the call. "AJ, you need to get out of the way so the paramedics can load her in the ambulance," Alex said trying to pull her daughter away.

It took both Alex and Olivia's full strength to get the distraught girl away from Santana. The paramedics immediately got to work, shouting orders at each other. "Where are you taking her?" Alex asked the paramedic that wasn't loading Santana into the ambulance.

"Bellevue," he replied. He climbed into the driver's seat and they sped off.

Alex, AJ and Olivia rushed to the police cruiser. Olivia had to carry AJ because she was frozen on the spot, covered in Santana's blood. "Liv," Alex said from the back seat.

Olivia flipped the siren on. "Hold on," Olivia shouted over the siren.

Olivia weaved in and out of traffic before screeching to a stop in front of Bellevue Hospital. "AJ," Alex nudged her daughter.

"This is my fault," AJ muttered looking down. "My fault."

"It is not your fault," Alex said fiercely. "You did not pull that trigger."

"She was protecting me. I've been so distant lately and she took a bullet for me." AJ leaned forward and put her head in her hands.

"I'll go check on Santana," Olivia said. Alex mouthed 'thank you' and turned her attention back to her daughter.

"She loves you. Can you say you wouldn't do the same for her?" Alex questioned. "I know I would do it for Olivia and she would do it for me. Honey, Santana wouldn't want you to blame yourself for this. She knew what she was doing when she took that bullet."

"I know she doesn't want to die," AJ snapped.

Alex pulled her daughter into her arms. "No she doesn't," Alex agreed. "But she is going to be fine. The doctors are going to do everything they can to save her. I promise."

"Can I go see her?" AJ asked hopeful.

"Yes." Alex opened the car door. She helped her daughter out of the car and frowned. AJ's clothes were covered in blood. "I'll call Serena and ask her to bring you some clothes. I need to tell her about Santana anyway."

Alex led AJ into the hospital. Olivia was nowhere in sight. Alex walked over to the nearest desk. "I'm looking for Santana Lopez. She was just brought in with a gunshot wound."

The receptionist looked up. "I'm sorry I cannot give you any information about a patient."

"Mom—" Alex held up her hand to silence her daughter.

"I am Santana Lopez's legal guardian and I want an update now," Alex snapped.

The receptionist typed in Santana's name on her computer. She was afraid of what Alex would do to her if she didn't do what Alex wanted. "Santana Lopez, brought here from the courthouse?" Alex nodded. "It says here Ms. Lopez was just taken into surgery."

AJ grabbed Alex's hand. "Mom," she whispered.

"I want to talk to one of the doctors," Alex demanded, squeezing her daughter's hand.

The receptionist grabbed the phone and dialed the OR. She prayed someone was available. She didn't want to face Bureau Chief's wrath. "I need an available doctor on the Santana Lopez case to come to the front desk. There's a woman here claiming to be Ms. Lopez's guardian and wants an update now. Yes sir." The receptionist looked up. "Dr. Grady wants to know who is asking for him."

"Bureau Chief Alexandra Cabot," Alex replied. Under different circumstances AJ would have rolled her eyes at her mother using her full title.

The receptionist passed along Alex's name. "Dr. Grady will be right out," the receptionist informed her. She gestured to the many seats. "Take a seat and wait for him."

Alex and AJ sat down in the waiting room. AJ was leaning against her mother. "Where's Olivia?" AJ asked.

"I don't know," Alex replied. Olivia said she was going to get information on Santana but there was no sign of her. Alex pulled out her phone and hit 2 on her speed dial.

"Hello," Serena answered.

"Serena, it's me."

"Alex, oh my god. Are you and AJ alright? I heard about the courthouse. It's all over the news. What happened? Are you-" Serena rambled.

"Serena," Alex called cutting her off. Serena stopped talking. "We're at the hospital."

"Hospital," Serena interrupted. "What happened? Who's hurt?"

"Serena, let me finish," Alex snapped. When it was quiet Alex continued, "Walker confronted Adrianna outside the courthouse. He pulled out a gun." Serena gasped. "Olivia tried to talk him down but it didn't work."

"Is she alright?" Serena asked panicked.

"She's fine. Santana took the bullet," Alex answered.

"Oh god," Serena muttered, feeling sick. "How bad?"

"According to the receptionist she's in surgery now. I'm waiting for a doctor to come out and update me." Alex tightened her grip on her daughter.

"Fuck. How's AJ?" Alex could hear rustling in the background.

"Not good. Her clothes are covered in Santana's blood. I need you to go by the house and get her some clothes," Alex instructed.

"Sure. I'm going to grab Casey and come over. Which hospital are you at?" Serena shifted her phone so she could grab her keys out of her purse.

"Bellevue," Alex told her.

"I'll be there soon," Serena promised. She hung up the phone and went in search of Casey.

"Alex," Olivia called as Alex tucked her phone away.

"Stay here," Alex muttered to her daughter. Alex kissed AJ's cheek and walked over to Olivia. "Where the hell have you been?" Alex didn't let her answer. "You ran off as soon as we got here. What the hell Olivia?"

"I went to get an update on Santana," Olivia said when Alex called down enough to allow her to speak. "I went to every damn receptionist demanding information on Santana but they wouldn't tell me anything. I even flashed my badge and nothing."

"A doctor is coming out to talk to me," Alex told her. She ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know what to do Liv. Santana's in surgery. AJ is falling apart."

"I'll call Huang," Olivia offered. "She's blaming herself and nothing we say will convince her it's not her fault. Maybe George can help."

"She won't leave Liv. She won't leave until Santana is released or I drag her out. Serena's bringing a change of clothes for her. Her clothes are covered in Santana's blood. I don't know what to do. I—"

Olivia pressed her lips against Alex's to quiet her. "We will figure it out Alex. I'll call George and see if he can come here. But you need to be prepared. If she's as bad as you say they may have to admit her."

"Call Huang." Alex didn't want to think about admitting her daughter into the psych ward. "See if he will come here."

Olivia nodded and walked away so she could call Huang. "Are you here about Santana Lopez?" a doctor asked.

"Yes," Alex said. "I'm Alexandra Cabot, Santana's legal guardian. How is she?"

"As you are aware Santana is currently in surgery," the doctor began. "The bullet nicked her heart and we are trying to repair the damage and remove the bullet."

"Will she recover?" Alex asked. She wished Olivia would hurry up. She couldn't handle much more of this.

"It's difficult to say," the doctor said honestly. "However if we can repair the damage then there is a good chance she will pull through."

"I need to be kept in the loop. I need to know how she is doing. I need—" She broke off. She looked her daughter who was now in Olivia's arms.

"I will come find you as soon as I know something," the doctor promised.

"Good." Alex needed to back to her daughter and fiancée. She couldn't let this doctor see her breakdown. She couldn't breakdown. She had to be strong, for Adrianna and for Santana.

The doctor walked away and Alex made her way back to AJ's side. She sat on the other side of AJ and the girl turned and threw her arms around Alex.

"Huang is on his way," Olivia told her. "What did the doctor say?"

"The bullet nicked Santana's heart. They're trying to repair the damage and stop the bleeding. They think she has a good chance if they can repair the damage but there's no way to know for sure," Alex told her.

Olivia's phone rang causing several people to turn and look at her. "It's Elliot." Olivia walked away and answered the phone. "Is everything okay Elliot?"

"Everything's fine. How's Santana?" he asked concerned.

"She's in surgery. The bullet nicked her heart."

"Damn. How's AJ?" he asked.

"Not good," Olivia said sadly. "She's blaming herself for what happened. Huang is on his way to talk to her."

"Is she that bad?"

"Alex is worried we may have to check her into psych. I don't think it will come to that. I think once she sees Santana she will calm down," Olivia told him.

"Warner examined Walker's body," Elliot began. "They found a note in his pocket."

"A note," Olivia repeated. "Suicide by cop then."

"Yes. He explained why he did what he did. He blamed Alex for the imprisonment and death of his brother."

"So this was revenge against Alex?" Olivia asked disgusted.

"It wasn't planned. When he saw AJ with Santana and figured out she was related to Alex he saw an opportunity. His brother was convicted of molesting and killing a young boy. He was raped and killed in prison," Elliot explained.

"He blamed gay people for happened to his brother," Olivia realized.

"That's the official opinion. He wrote that he refused for go to jail for avenging his brother and he wanted whoever killed him to be haunted by his death," Elliot added.

Olivia snorted. "Not likely."

"Internal Affairs saw the security video. They ruled it a good shoot so you're clear to work," Elliot continued.

"That was quick," Olivia said frowning. While she was glad she didn't have to worry about an investigation on top of everything else it was little strange that Internal Affairs reacted so quickly.

"The shooting was in broad daylight at the courthouse. They had to react quickly," Elliot explained.

"That's true," Olivia agreed.

"Let me know how Santana and AJ are doing," Elliot requested. "And give my best to Alex."

"I will," Olivia promised. "Bye Elliot."

Olivia sighed and made her way back over to AJ and Alex.


End file.
